L'Echangeur
by Hisokaren
Summary: Hum... Avezvous déjà songé à ce qui pourrait se passer si deux élèves de Poudlard échangeaient soudain leur corps ? Particulièrement quand ces derniers sont ennemis ? Slash HPDM et plein de couples. ENFIN la SUITE lol.
1. La gaffe

L'ÉCHANGEUR

Auteuse : KKK : L'ECHANGEUR

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoï, romance... Et OOC (mais vous verrez pourquoi) dans les prochains chapitres à venir un gros LEMON donc gare... ne lisez pas n'importe comment...

Couple : Hum... Je reste dans la norme un tit blondinet énamouré d'un grand brun et inversement...

Disclaimer : Propriété exclusive de la sublimissime JKR

Statu : Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais faire, mais ce ne sera pas long, je me connais

Résumé : Hum... Avez-vous déjà songé à ce qui pourrait se passer si deux élèves de Poudlard échangeaient soudain leur corps ? Particulièrement quand ces derniers sont ennemis ?

Note : C'est en lisant une fic d'Erzebeth « Espace temps décalé » que m'est venue l'idée d'écrire cette fic... En fait, Harry et Drago se réveillent dans un corps qu'ils ne reconnaissent pas mais qui pourtant est bien le leur, avec quelques années de plus... Donc un gros merci quand même à Erzebeth grâce à qui mon imagination s'est remise en route (au fait allez lire la fic elle est top !)

Héhéhé... Vous pensez tout savoir rien qu'avec cette note hunhunhun... vous allez êtres étonnés paske mine de rien, en y regardant de plus près... il n'y a pas qu'un couple ennemi n'est-ce pas

**L'ÉCHANGEUR **

Chapitre 1 : La gaffe

Harry se leva péniblement, comme tous les matins d'ailleurs. Mais, cette fois c'était différent.

Il n'était pas fatigué, il était même très en forme. Et pour cause, il avait passé une excellente nuit et avait dormi comme un bébé. Pourtant à son réveil un étrange sentiment s'était emparé de ses entrailles. Comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave.

Harry fronça les sourcils... Depuis qu'il avait vaincu Lord Voldemort, il n'avait plus ressentit ce genre d'émotion : oppressante, pesante, et surtout mauvaise...

Oui, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Qu'allait-il encore se passer ? Quel démon allait cette fois déchaîner ses foudres ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'épancher plus longtemps sur la question, car un grognement sourd attira son attention. Un grognement qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre tous les matins.

Ron venait de se réveiller. Il sourit, car étrangement, ça le rassurait. Au moins un fait qui n'était pas près de changer.

Ron s'étira lascivement dans son lit et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Harry le vit s'asseoir et se frotter les yeux comme un enfant, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés et les lèvres gonflées.

Harry ne put retenir un petit ricanement malicieux, quand il descendit plus bas... entre l'épaule et le cou.

« Bonjours. Bien dormi, demanda le brun. »

« Salut Harry... Mouais, si on veut ! J'aurais mieux dormis si on ne commençait pas la journée avec Potion ! Devoir supporter Rogue est une chose, mais devoir se coltiner les Serpendards avec, c'en est une autre ! »

« Hum... Mouais, fit Harry dubitatif. »

Ron fronça les sourcils et étudia le visage de son ami, avant de comprendre toute la mesure de cette réflexion et de rougir violemment. Visiblement, Harry s'attendait à une tout autre réponse.

« Harry, murmura-t-il rouge de honte. Ne crois pas que... »

« Que quoi ? »

« Que ce soit à cause de CA que je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil ! J'ai parfaitement dormis ! »

« Oh ! Mais je n'ai rien dit Ron, répondit Harry en souriant pleinement. D'ailleurs je n'en doute pas une seconde, et puis, de toute façon ce que Mione et toi faite de vos nuits ne me regarde ab-so-lu-ment pas, acheva-t-il en ce levant. »

« Harryyyyyyyyy ! Protesta Ron. Si tu voulais bien, j'aimerais que tu ne ... ne... ne... Comment tu le sais d'abord ? »

« Regarde-toi dans un miroir et tu comprendras, répondit le garçon avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. »

Avec ce que Ron allait découvrir sur ses lèvres et dans son cou, il allait certainement passer un très loooonnnnnnng moment dans la salle de bain. Et Harry, qui mourait de faim, n'avait pas envie de patienter jusqu'à ce que son ami, se décide à sortir de là !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry céda la place à Ron qui impatient avait tambouriné à la porte en geignant « Harry s'il te plaît grouille toi ! », en s'énervant « Harry James Potter, bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Dépêche ! J'ai pas toute la journée moi ! », puis quand il en vain aux menaces de mort « HARRY ! JE TE JURE QUE SI TU NE SORS PAS DE LA, JE TE SAUTE DESSUS ET JE T'ETRANGLE JUSQU'A CE QUE TON VISAGE NE RESSEMBLE A PLUS RIEN QU'A UNE BOULE BLEUTEE ET GONFLEE ! » Harry avait jugé préférable de ne pas trop tenter le diable.

IL avait certes un capital chance très élevé mais pas infini.

Donc, c'est avec un sourire jouissif que dissimulait très mal son air faussement innocent, qu'Harry consentit à SE laisser la vie sauve. Il passa près de Ron, sans pouvoir s'empêcher un clin d'œil suggestif, mais ce dernier lui renvoya un regard noir, avant de se précipiter rageusement dans la salle de bain.

Et quand, un cri suraigu d'effrois traversa le bois épais de la porte, Harry éclata de rire. Il n'imaginait que trop bien son ami, le visage plus rouge qu'une tomate mûre, la bouche grande ouverte, les lèvres tremblantes et le regard horrifié, par ce que lui renvoyait le reflet du miroir.

Puis, il entendit un juron étouffé... quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à « Pourquoi moi putain ! » et « Harry la ferme ou je te jure que je te flingue ! »

Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il adorait taquiner Ron. Harry n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec une telle propension à s'énerver aussi rapidement. Et c'était terriblement grisant de voir Ron péter un câble pour tout et pour rien à la fois.

Harry aurait dû en avoir honte, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et il comprit avec un sourire sarcastique que même Malfoy ne pourrait imiter, l'une des raisons pour laquelle le Choixpeau Magique avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard.

C'était très sadique de sa part d'embêter son meilleur ami, mais les joues rouges d'émois de Ron étaient définitivement trop hilarantes à regarder. Et alors qu'il s'habillait, il rit de plus belle avant de se rendre dans la grande salle.

Ron était tellement énervé qu'il valait mieux pour lui de rester seul, le temps de retrouver un semblant de calme.

Et puis... Il ne se le cachait pas... Harry mourrait d'envie de voir l'état d'Hermione.

Même si son mauvais pressentiment continuait de lui tirailler l'estomac, il se détendit un maximum, songeant que peut-être ce n'était dû qu'à l'état de surexcitation intense de Ron...

C'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'Harry pénétra dans la grande salle où nombres d'élèves se trouvaient déjà. Et comme tous les matins, il fut accueilli par les réflexions déplacées des Serpendards auxquelles il n'était pas d'humeur à répondre, son esprit étant bien trop occupé à chercher Hermione.

C'est donc en feignant la plus grande indifférence qu'il se dirigea vers sa table.

Quand il repéra son amie, un foulard noué autour du cou et le regard plongé dans son repas, son sourire s'élargit et il dirigea sans plus attendre à sa place, aux côtés de la jeune fille.

« Enfin, se dit-il. Depuis le temps que j'attends que ces deux-là se mettent ensemble ! »

Il salua tout le monde, puis il concentra son attention sur la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas avoir remarquer sa présence outre mesure.

Il se servit tranquillement, puis une fois cela fait, il leva les yeux vers Hermione.

« Bonjours Mione. Bien dormis ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, semblant s'être perdu dans un univers parallèle, et Harry réitéra sa question, un ton plus fort.

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui, visiblement étonnée de voir Harry.

« Ah ! Oh ! Euh... Salut Harry ! Tu as bien dormis ? »

« Comme un bébé, répondit-il sans se déposséder de son sourire malicieux. Et toi ? »

« Euh... Me... moi aussi, dit-elle en rosissant légèrement. »

Harry sourit davantage et se pencha lentement vers son amie, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Je n'en doute pas... Félicitation. »

Hermione tressaillit, puis acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête avant de répondre : « Merci Harry... »

Et c'est ce moment précis que choisi Ron pour faire son entré accompagné de Neville.

Harry les observa un moment et éclata de rire, en voyant roulé autour du cou de son ami, une énorme écharpe aux couleurs flamboyantes de Gryffondor, tandis qu'Hermione arrondissait les yeux, visiblement très énervée.

Elle avait opté pour la discrétion avec un joli foulard aux couleurs pâles, mais Ron, ne connaissait manifestement pas la signification de ce mot ! Il faudrait qu'elle la lui explique !

Ron entendit le rire d'Harry et il fronça les sourcils en rougissant. Il s'apprêtait à le rejoindre pour lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée, quand Neville le bouscula.

Il tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon et vit le regard mauvais que leur lançait les Serpentards. Neville, quant à lui, se massait lentement le bras. Ron devina très bien pourquoi.

« Alors Weasley, fit Malfoy son sempiternel sourire narquois aux lèvres, on a froid ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas Malfoy, grogna Ron en serrant les poings. »

Loin de se sentir effrayé, Malfoy poursuivit.

« Mais dis-moi, c'est que le toutou de son Potty est de mauvaise humeur ce matin ! Mais je comprends, ton parfum est absolument horrible, et je pèse mes mots, parce que te sentir me donne une furieuse envie de vomir Weasley, lança-t-il en grimaçant. »

Ron raffermit sa poigne et s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Malfoy, mais Harry intervint. Guidé par son empathie pour le blond et surtout par son mauvais pressentiment, il c'était levé pour prévenir un éventuel problème.

Quoi qu'avec Malfoy on ne pouvait délibérément pas s'attendre à autre chose.

« Casse-toi Malfoy, cracha ce dernier. C'est toi qui pollue l'air ! »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Potter ! J'aimerais juste que tu dresses mieux tes toutous et que tu leur apprennes à rester à leur place ! »

« Premièrement, je n'ai cure de ce que tu « aimerais » en clair, je m'en bats les couilles ! Secundo, si c'est pour que mes AMIS ressemblent à des loques sans cervelles comme ta troupe de guignols, non merci ! »

Malfoy serra les poings et fronça les sourcils.

« Ne commence pas ce jeu Potter, menaça-t-il. Parce que les merd... les détritus comme toi je les mange au petit déjeuné ! »

Harry sourit, s'approcha du blond et se pencha vers lui.

« Avec une haleine pareille, je me doutais que tu bouffais de la merde au petit déjeuné, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de lui souffler suavement dedans. »

Il sentit Malfoy frissonner puis le repoussé brutalement avant d'ordonner à sa troupe de le suivre, non sans jeter un « Tu me dégoûtes Potter » significatif.

Malheureusement pour Malfoy, son regard voilé par la haine et le frisson qui avait traversé son corps comme un courant électrique, il ne vit pas que Neville s'était déplacé, et lui rentra dedans.

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit en même temps qu'un cri.

« Bon sang Malfoy tu ne peux pas faire attention, hurla Ron en se reculant vivement. »

Drago n'en fit pas cas, car il sentit quelque chose de froid couler le long de son pantalon.

Il baissa les yeux et vit un flacon éclaté en mille morceau sur le sol, d'où s'écoulait une étrange mixture... mais ce qu'il remarqua c'était que son si cher pantalon haute couture, avait été ruiné à cause d'un insignifiant petit crétin tel que Londula !

Il leva vers l'horrible monstre anti-haute-couture et lui lança un regard haineux ! Mais, Neville ne s'en souciait pas ! Il regardait le sol, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Londula... siffla Malfoy sur le point d'oublier toutes les règles de bienséance pour lui arracher les yeux, tu vas me le payer ! »

Mais Harry s'interposa encore une fois, et Malfoy crispa la mâchoire.

« Malfoy, dit-il, tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer, parce que et ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, tu sens vraiment mauvais ! »

Drago, arrondis les yeux et remarqua enfin, l'horrible odeur mêlée à un soupçon de lavande, monter jusqu'à ses narines. Il écarquilla davantage les yeux, quand il prit conscience que l'odeur venait de son pantalon, préalablement enduit d'une substance douteuse... Il cria presque d'horreur et ni une ni deux, il se précipita hors de la Grande Salle jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentards.

Harry soupira, puis se tourna vers Neville qui n'avait toujours pas détaché ses yeux dont les pupilles s'étaient dilatées, du flacon brisé.

Il s'approcha de son ami, et posa une main sur son épaule.

Neville sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui, hébété et perdu, le visage blême.

« H... Harry, articula-t-il. Que... Qu'est-ce que... »

« Nev' ça va ? »

« Je... je... » le garçon sembla réfléchir puis acquiesça légèrement. « Oui, oui. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui, je... je vais nettoyer... ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, demanda Ron en s'approchant. »

« Euh.. rien rien... en fait c'est un remède que ma grand-mère m'a envoyé et euh... C'est pour la peau. »

Puis Harry concentra son regard sur Ron, qui tentait désespérément de faire partir la mauvaise odeur sur son pantalon, car lui aussi avait été aspergé après la chute de la fiole.

Harry grimaça et se dirigea vers Ron.

« Toi aussi tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche, dit-il. »

« Putain ! Et dire que je viens juste d'en prendre une ! C'est pas vrai ! Non mais Neville faut franchement s'appeler comme toi pour se balader avec un truc comme ça dans les mains, vociféra Ron en sortant de la salle. »

Neville avait baissé les yeux et regardait penaud l'objet de toutes ces remontrances. Il n'était pas triste, mais semblait plutôt déçut... Harry sentit un grand désarroi transparaître du jeune brun, mais préféra ne pas en faire la remarque.

« Ne t'en fait pas Nev', le rassura Harry. De toute façon ta grand-mère t'en enverra une autre de fiole non ? »

Neville sembla retrouver un peu de ses couleurs et sourit à Harry.

« Tu as raison... La potion est longue à préparer, mais bon, ma « grand-mère » acceptera certainement de m'en envoyer encore. »

Harry sourit, et nettoya lui-même le sol grâce à sa baguette, puis ils rejoignirent ensemble la table des Gryffondors où plusieurs élèves n'attendaient qu'une chose qu'Harry leur raconte dans les détails, la joute verbale à laquelle tout le monde venait d'assister.

Personne ne se douta alors qu'un jeune Gryffondor était beaucoup plus préoccupé par un autre problème. Un problème de taille !

Et pour cause... Dans vingt-quatre heures précisément... Drago Malfoy et Ron Weasley allaient voir leur vie radicalement changée...

« LA GAFFE, pensa-t-il. »

A SUIVRE OWARI...

Bon... JE sais que je déroge à une règle que j'avais fixée... à savoir ne jamais mettre en ligne des fics PAS finies... MAIS... J'ai lu vos reviews et je me suis aperçue que contrairement à moi vous êtes des modèles de patience et vous m'avez même conseillé de mettre en ligne, mes fics chapitre par chapitre...

J'avoue que je vous admire... J'ai HORREUR d'attendre ! Enfin à chacun ses défauts et qualités hein ?

Donc comme je l'ai dit dans mon profil... VOUS êtes les SEIGNEURS et moi je M'EXECUTE avec PLAISIR ...

Et pi, je me suis rendue compte que pour répondre aux reviews c'était nettement plus pratique... je suis nouvelle ne l'oubliez pas.

Enfin, bref, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu... alors dite-moi si je continue ou pas ? Sachez que le prochain chapitre est déjà terminé mais j'attends au moins cinq reviews pour le mettre en ligne.

Du chantage ? meuhhhhh noooonnnnnn... (bon bon juste un peu mais il faut me motiver aussi ne ?)

Pour ça un seul moyen : LES REVIEWS -------------... Kisouxxxxxxxxxx et à très bientôt j'espère...

MOUA alias HISOKAREN

PS : Pitié rien qu'une petite review ... siouplé...

Drago : Pathétique ! -...-


	2. La prochaine fois fermelà !

L'ÉCHANGEUR

Auteuse : KKK : L'ECHANGEUR

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoï, romance... Et OOC (mais vous verrez pourquoi) dans les prochains chapitres à venir un gros LEMON donc gare... ne lisez pas n'importe comment...

Couple : Hum... Je reste dans la norme un tit blondinet énamouré d'un grand brun et inversement...

Disclaimer : Propriété exclusive de la sublimissime JKR

Statu : Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais faire, mais ce ne sera pas long, je me connais

Résumé : Hum... Avez-vous déjà songé à ce qui pourrait se passer si deux élèves de Poudlard échangeaient soudain leur corps ? Particulièrement quand ces derniers sont ennemis ?

Note : C'est en lisant une fic d'Erzebeth « Espace temps décalé » que m'est venue l'idée d'écrire cette fic... En fait, Harry et Drago se réveillent dans un corps qu'ils ne reconnaissent pas mais qui pourtant est bien le leur, avec quelques années de plus... Donc un gros merci quand même à Erzebeth grâce à qui mon imagination s'est remise en route (au fait allez lire la fic elle est top !)

Héhéhé... Vous pensez tout savoir rien qu'avec cette note hunhunhun... vous allez êtres étonnés paske mine de rien, en y regardant de plus près... il n'y a pas qu'un couple ennemi n'est-ce pas

BON REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : Comme promis 5 reviews nouveau chapitre (et ce sera comme ça tout le temps)

**Shiefa Li **: Merci bicou pour ta gentille review ... M-M... Par contre, excuse ma profonde ignorance mais qui est ou qu'est-ce que c'est « Bacione » ? Kissouxxxx

**Nicolina **: Merci bicou ! Je suis contente de te voir. Par contre, désolée, mais je ne pense pas avoir déjà lu des fics de toi avec Gundam Wing -.-« ... A moins que je ne m'en souvienne plus... Mais je te promets de me rattraper M-M... Pour info... j'ai appris que Hiso t'avait fait du chantage... Gomen... Je l'ai bien évidemment tué pour ça (Hiso : J'ai encore la marque de ses dents sur mes fesses... si si je t'assure -.-)

**Likyboy's** : Rooohhhh ! Ce sont de bien grands mots M-M... merci ça me va droit au cœur ! J'espère sincèrement que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Kissouxxxx

**Sahada **: Merci bicou mé euh... tu peux m'expliquer « Et non je ne suis pas un Batcat dans devil Devil »...

J'ai pas bien compris... Kissouxxxx

**Onarluca** : Je me souviens avoir d'autres reviews de toi, merci bicou... c'est toujours très gentil

Tu as raison il y a aussi Harry qui va voir sa vie changer, mais n'oublie pas que c'est Neville qui pense là ! Donc, il ne tient pas compte d'Harry, puisque ce sont Drago et Ron qui ont été aspergés ! M-M !

Kissouxxxx

**L'ECHANGEUR**

Chapitre 2 : La prochaine fois ferme-là !

Après avoir longuement et sans omettre un seul détails, assouvit la soif de savoir ou plutôt de curiosité des autres Gryffondors, Harry avec Hermione et Neville à sa suite, se rendit en cour de Potion.

Pour une fois, il n'allait pas être en retard et n'allait de ce fait pas faire perdre d'autres points à sa maison. C'est qu'il en avait marre le Harry de recevoir les reproches des autres élèves à cause de ce maudit professeur de Potion ! Mais était-ce de sa faute à lui, si Rogue le dépréciait tellement ?

« Boaf ! Se dit-il, de toute façon quoi que je fasse, ce satané prof est toujours sur mon dos. »

Le trio arriva donc en salle de cours, et Harry s'installa comme d'habitude loin d'Hermione et des autres Gryffondor. Et oui ! En plus de constamment lui courir sur le ciboulot, Rogue avait décidé de l'éloigné un maximum de ses amis sous prétexte que ses derniers empêchaient « l'élève modèle » qu'il était d'être déconcentré.

« Pfff ! Quelle connerie, raga silencieusement Harry. »

Il sortit donc ses affaires mais fut surpris par un grand cri aigu. Il se retourna vivement, songeant qu'heureusement le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, pour voir qui avait poussé cette horrible hurlement.

Il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson. « Boaf ! Pas intéressant se dit-il. M'enfin, bien fait quand même ! J'espère qu'elle aura mal aux fesses pendant looooonnnngtemps ! » Et alors, qu'il allait continuer ce qu'il avait commencé, son regard se posa sur Neville.

Ce dernier était allongé sous Pansy et son visage avait viré au bleu... Pansy n'était pas tombée, elle c'était jeté sur Neville et le retenait au sol.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, puis se leva d'un bond pour aller secourir son ami.

S'il avait vu plutôt que la Parkinson était _tombé_ sur Nev', Harry aurait agi plus rapidement, surtout qu'elle était assise sur le torse de Neville, lui bloquant certainement la respiration !

Neville était certes très maladroit, et Harry avait perdu nombre de points à cause de lui, mais le pauvre ne méritait pas de mourir asphyxié sous un bull dog travesti en fille !

Alors qu'Harry se rapprochait, il remarqua que le visage de son ami, qui était dangereusement proche d'une jolie couleur violette, allait bientôt exploser ! « Comme quand on augmente la pression de l'air dans un ballon et que celui-ci menace d'éclater ! »

Grimaçant et rejetant toute idée de voir des bouts de cervelles de Neville joncher le sol et s'étaler sur les murs, Harry repoussa brusquement Pansy qui s'affala à côté dans un grand bruit de viande qu'on balance sur le sol pour qu'elle soit plus tendre.

Mais, Pansy... qu'on la balance ou autre, ne s'attendrirait jamais ! C'était un de ses bouts de viande remplis de nerfs et de veines qu'on était tout à fait incapable d'avaler.

« Bon sang Potter, siffla-t-elle alors que Crabe et Goyle l'aidait à se mettre debout, repose encore une seule fois tes salles pattes sur moi et je te jure de te casser les bras ! »

« Et toi si tu repose encore ton volumineux postérieur sur mon pote, je te jure de le dégonfler avec autre chose que ma baguette, rétorqua Harry en aidant Neville à s'asseoir. »

Pansy rougit violemment ! Pansy n'était pas grosse, Harry le savait mais bon, les filles supportaient mal qu'on les taquine sur leur poids.

Harry était persuadé que de la fumée sortait de ses narines tant son visage ressemblait à celui d'un taureau en colère.

S'il c'était posé la question de savoir un jour, à quoi ressemblait un bull dog croisé taureau, Harry ne se serait pas douté de connaître la réponse...

Elle s'avança d'un pas raide en serrant les poings.

« Potter je te préviens que si tu oses encore m'adresser la parole sur ce ton, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, gronda-t-elle menaçante. »

« Parkinson au lieu de débiter des conneries, tu ferais mieux de songer à faire un régime, répliqua Harry en prenant Neville dans ses bras. Parce que franchement, si tu comptes _chevaucher _Malfoy de la même manière que tu viens de le faire avec Nev', votre lune de miel ne durera pas plus de dix seconde ! »

Cette réflexion provoqua l'hilarité générale, et Harry sourit fièrement.

Pansy roula des yeux, et s'apprêta à se jeter sur lui, mais Hermione s'interposa accompagnée de plusieurs Gryffondors encore mort de rire, pointant leur baguette sur elle.

« Je ne te conseille même pas, prévint Hermione d'un ton trop doucereux pour être amical. »

Parkinson, se figea mais recula. Puis injuriant la moitié des élèves, elle rejoint sa place en compagnie de Crabe et Goyle. Ils avaient songé pendant une minute, à aider leur camarade Serpentard, mais ils n'avaient pu bouger un muscle.

Et pour cause, ces derniers, bien qu'haïssant Harry, c'étaient retenus d'éclater de rire suite à sa réflexion plus que mesquine et ils se gardèrent bien d'avouer à quel point Harry avait raison, pour avoir eux aussi goûté au plaquage de Pansy...

Débarrassé de ce poids, Neville pu enfin respirer. Il toussotait et inspirait profondément, mais avec l'aide d'Harry et d'Hermione, il se remit bien vite sur pied.

« Ca va, demanda Hermione inquiète. »

La jeune fille était persuadée qu'avec un engin pareil assis consciencieusement sur sa poitrine, Neville devait sûrement subir une hémorragie interne ou encore avoir quelques côtes cassées.

Mais le gentil sourire de Neville la rassura et éloigna d'elle toutes ses vilaines pensées.

« C... C'est bon, vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il la visage encore bleu. »

« Tu ne veux pas aller voir Pomfresh, lui proposa Harry. »

« Non, non ! C'est bon ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda soudain la voix de Ron. »

« Neville s'est fait écrasé par Pansy, répondit Hermione. »

« Outch, lança Ron en grimaçant. Mon pauv'vieux, j'étais revenu avec l'idée de te tuer... Aïeee (Hermione venait de le pincer le bras)... mais je crois « outch ça fait mal »... que ça ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« Désolé Ron... Je... »

Neville était sincère. Avec ce qu'il savait au sujet de Ron... Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le garçon en découvrant la vérité, qui ne tarderait pas, lui pardonne sans le tuer au préalable. Bien évidemment.

« T'en fait pas et puis c'était pas de ta faute, le rassura Ron qui n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui allait lui tomber sur la tête. Alors pourquoi la Parkinson t'a sauté dessus ? »

Neville rougit, puis balbutia quelques borborygmes incompréhensibles avant de baisser les yeux sur ses chaussures qui soudain lui paraissaient très attractives.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Neville ? Ca va ? »

« O... Oui ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous répondre, s'impatienta Ron. »

« Je... en fait... et bien... »

Hermione, qui connaissait mieux Neville que ses deux comparses, devina sans mal que ce dernier n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Elle se décida donc à lui venir en aide.

« Arrêtez avec ça les garçons, intervint-elle. Vous connaissez aussi bien les Serpentards que moi, donc faut-il vraiment qu'il y ait une raison pour que l'un d'entre aux attaques un Gryffondor ? »

Harry et Ron réfléchirent un moment puis acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de tête.

« Allez, lança Hermione. Il est temps de rejoindre nos places avant que Rogue nous... »

« Exactement, coupa soudain la voix dangereusement suave du Professeur. »

Les quarto sursauta puis se tourna vers la porte. Rogue, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte arborant son éternelle posture de prédateur vicieux et malsain.

« Et bien et bien, dit-il. Quatre élèves qui ne sont pas encore à leur place... 5 points en moins pour chacun d'entre vous, cracha-t-il avant de se diriger vers les quatre élèves éberlués. »

« Mais professeur..., tenta Hermione. »

« Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses, coupa Rogue sèchement. Et encore 5 points en moins Miss Granger, pour avoir répondu à un professeur, ajouta-t-il. Maintenant retournez à vos places ! »

Ils n'eurent d'autres choix que d'obéir à contrecœur, et Harry se dit sarcastique « Et dire que pour une fois je pensais faire cours sans perdre de point ! Il m'étonnera toujours ce sacré Rogue à enlever des points à tout va ! »

Après qu'Harry et sa bande de joyeux lurons se soient assis, Rogue commença le cours, mais il fut rapidement interrompu par l'entrée de Malfoy. Quelques élèves se souvenant de la plaisanterie allusive d'un Malfoy sous une Parkinson se mirent à ricaner en douce. Drago le remarqua bien évidemment mais il préféra concentrer son attention sur Rogue qui le toisait d'un air circonspect.

« Excusez mon retard Professeur, dit-il en faisant la courbette. Mais cet imbécile de Londula a taché mon pantalon et j'ai du aller me changer. »

Rogue observa Malfoy pendant un moment, puis retourna à son bureau en disant :

« Bien Malfoy ! Londula, ajouta-t-il sans le regarder, 10 points en moins pour avoir mis un élève en retard à mon cours. »

Neville écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'Harry lançait un regard noir à Malfoy. Ce dernier rejoignit tranquillement sa place un large sourire sur son visage.

Harry sentit ses poings se démanger tant l'injustice dont faisait preuve le professeur de Potion était révoltante, bien que ce soit dans la nature de Rogue de casser les Gryffondors.

Harry passa donc tout le cours à maudire leur cher Professeur et son élève chouchouté Malfoy.

Mais et ce fut une bien maigre consolation, il avait remarqué que le sourire de Malfoy c'était subitement volatilisé au profit d'une moue indignée limite horrifiée lorsque Pansy se pencha pour lui murmurer je-ne-sais-quoi à l'oreille.

La fin arriva et c'est avec un soulagement non feint, qu'Harry se leva et ramassa ses affaires.

« Harry, appela Hermione en le rejoignant. Ron et moi on va faire un tour au parc d'accord ? On te rejoindra à la salle commune un peu plus tard. »

« Hum... Séance intensive de bouche-à-bouche, dit Harry un sourire coquin aux lèvres. »

Hermione rougit et voulu le frapper, mais Ron intervint et entraîna la jeune fille hors de la salle, non sans jeter un « Tu me payeras ça plus tard Harry » amusé mais embarrassé.

Harry éclata de rire et lorsqu'il sortit à son tour de la salle, il fut vivement retenu en arrière.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer et de voir son agresseur, qu'il était tiré avec force dans une autre salle vide, tout proche de la salle de cour de Potion.

Son assaillant le poussa sans délicatesse dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte grâce à un sort.

Harry buta sur une table, mais retrouva bien vite son équilibre.

Il fit alors volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec...

« Malfoy, cracha-t-il. Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Drago le toisa d'un air méprisant avant de s'avancer lentement vers lui.

Ce dernier, quelque peu troublé et effrayé par la démarche féline et inquiétante du Serpentard, recula d'un pas, mais la table sur laquelle il avait buté l'empêcha de s'éloigner davantage.

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin, s'emporta Harry alors que le blond continuait de dangereusement se rapprocher. »

Le dénommé ne répondit pas, puis d'un geste brusque et faussement sensuel, accula Harry contre la table, pressant son corps sur le sien et passant une main sur les reins du brun pour l'emprisonner.

Harry déglutit péniblement, et ne pu que reculer son visage de peur de frôler celui de Malfoy.

« Bon sang mais à quoi il joue ce con, jura Harry intérieurement. »

Et comme s'il avait pénétré les pensées d'Harry, Malfoy pris enfin la parole.

« Potter, je peux savoir ce que tu as dit à Pansy ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de sourire pleinement quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit-il sournoisement. »

Malfoy crispa sa mâchoire et resserra son étreinte, scotchant sans y faire réellement attention leur deux corps. Puis il rapprocha encore son visage.

Harry lui ne pouvait rien faire... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas un cou de girafe ? Ca lui aurait été bien utile en ce moment... afin d'éviter de sentir la douce haleine mentholée de Malfoy sur ses lèvres.

« Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Potter, menaça Malfoy. »

« Hum... Très bien, dit Harry. Ce n'était qu'un simple conseil... Tu avoueras quand même qu'il serait dommage que pendant votre lune de miel Pansy ne t'écrase sous son poids, ajouta-t-il en souriant. »

« Je ne te permets pas de faire allusion à ce genre de scènes douteuses et grossières, lança Malfoy furieux. »

« Oh ! Que c'est mignon, railla Harry. Je ne pensais pas que tu défendrais avec autant d'ardeur ta chère dulcinée... Mais entre nous Malfoy, tu devrais t'en chercher une autre... Quelqu'un qui ne ressemblerait pas à un chien enragé ! »

Drago sentit le pic, mais joua de subtilité. Il venait de réaliser à quel point Harry pouvait être excitant quand il se mettait à jouer les petits serpents... D'ailleurs, le précieux corps de son ennemi plaqué de cette manière sur le sien, lui donna une idée... Bien sûr il ne mettrait pas à exécution son idée parce qu'il le voulait, mais uniquement pour prouver que d'eux deux, le plus Serpentard c'était lui et non pas le grossier personnage diablement excitant qu'il tenait serré contre lui.

« Primo Potter, je ne suis pas entrain de défendre Pansy ! C'est ma réputation que tu as bafouée ! Je me fiche totalement de cette chienne en chaleur comme tu dis, et deusio, je crois que je pourrais trouver un excellent substitut... »

Malfoy laissa cette phrase en suspend, une lueur lubrique allumée dans ses yeux d'un gris profond.

Harry, frissonna et voulu repoussé le blond, mais ce dernier prévenant le geste, le souleva sans difficulté l'asseyant sur la table. Puis, sans qu'Harry n'ait le temps de réagir, Malfoy saisit ses poignets, les plaquant vivement sur les reins du Gryffondor, avant de l'attirer à lui et de se placer entre ses jambes.

Harry hoqueta de stupeur en sentant le basin de Malfoy collé au sien et se mouvoir légèrement contre lui.

Il dut user de toute sa volonté afin de retenir un maximum de sang dans son cerveau... et non pas dans une autre partie de son corps que les hanches de Malfoy semblaient solliciter.

« A quoi tu joues, dit-il en gémissant plus qu'en ne parlant. »

Malfoy sourit sardoniquement, et pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry pour unique réponse.

Notre sorcier brun se débattit d'abord fermement ( ndla : Hey ! C'est que ce n'est pas un mec facile le Harry) mais il dut finalement s'avouer vaincu sous l'avalanche de caresses enivrantes de la langue de ce petit con excitant de Serpentard, sur ses lèvres.

Alors Harry, bouleversé par l'assaut de Malfoy, se laissa doucement voguer sur la vague de sensations tout à fait inconnue que lui prodiguait le blond.

Drago quant à lui, savait qu'il devait arrêter ce baiser forcé, et il c'était apprêté à le faire, mais Harry le surpris en entrouvrant les lèvres quémandant davantage.

C'était tout à fait délicieux, Drago devait se l'admettre. Et puis, ce n'était pas tous les jours, qu'il avait l'occasion de se mettre le Gryffondor sous les dents. De sentir Harry aussi soumis et vulnérable...

C'était probablement la première et dernière fois qu'il sentirait le corps et les lèvres d'Harry le supplier.

Etrangement, cette pensée lui fit mal, et c'est alors, qu'il approfondit son baiser plongeant agressivement sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry, comme s'il pouvait par ce geste le faire sien.

Harry sentit Malfoy se tendre et maltraiter sa langue et ses lèvres, les suçant avidement et avec possessivité. Il se laissa faire, ne pouvant et ne voulant de toute façon pas arrêter là, cet échange tout à fait délectable.

Ils continuèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de souffle, les rouges rosies d'émotions, ils décident enfin de se séparer.

Harry encore perdu dans ses sentiments, ne bougea pas et ne dit rien quand Malfoy le libéra et s'éloigna.

Puis avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, Harry se redressa sur ses jambes et l'appela.

« Malfoy pourquoi ? »

Harry voulait savoir. Il devait le savoir.

Drago, annula le sortilège puis ouvrit la porte, sans un regard pour le Gryffondor et sortit de la pièce.

« Malfoy, appela plus fort Harry. »

Le Serpentard se retourna, son regard encore assombris par le désir et lança froidement :

« La prochaine fois ferme-là ! »

Puis il s'en alla, laissant Harry pantois et surpris.

A SUIVRE OWARI...

Alors, vous avez aimé ? J'espère sincèrement... Je sais que je me répète mais bon je suis encore nouvelle, donc j'ai toujours la trouille voyez ?

Ce n'était que le second chapitre et je sais que d'autres auraient voulu savoir tout de suite ce que j'ai prévu de faire à Drago et Ron, mais bon... les 24 heures ne sont pas encore écoulées... Mais promis dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez tout... M-M...

**Alors dite-moi si je continue ou pas ? **

Sachez que le troisième chapitre est bientôt terminé mais j'attends au moins cinq reviews pour le mettre en ligne.

Et oui la règle est toujours la même... **5 reviews 1 nouveau chapitre ...**

Parce que faut que je vous avoue... même si je mettrais du temps à Up Dater certaines fics, celle là, est pour le moment celle sur laquelle je me concentre le plus ...

Alors, pour satisfaire cotre curiosité il n'y a qu'un moyen : **LES REVIEWS -------------...** Kisouxxxxxxxxxx et à très bientôt j'espère...

16


	3. Ca y est je suis définitivement fou!

L'ÉCHANGEUR

Auteuse : KKK : L'ECHANGEUR

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoï, romance... Et OOC (mais vous verrez pourquoi) dans les prochains chapitres à venir un gros LEMON donc gare... ne lisez pas n'importe comment...

Couple : Hum... Je reste dans la norme un tit blondinet énamouré d'un grand brun et inversement...

Disclaimer : Propriété exclusive de la sublimissime JKR

Statu : Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais faire, mais ce ne sera pas long, je me connais

Résumé : Hum... Avez-vous déjà songé à ce qui pourrait se passer si deux élèves de Poudlard échangeaient soudain leur corps ? Particulièrement quand ces derniers sont ennemis ?

Note : C'est en lisant une fic d'Erzebeth « Espace temps décalé » que m'est venue l'idée d'écrire cette fic... En fait, Harry et Drago se réveillent dans un corps qu'ils ne reconnaissent pas mais qui pourtant est bien le leur, avec quelques années de plus... Donc un gros merci quand même à Erzebeth grâce à qui mon imagination s'est remise en route (au fait allez lire la fic elle est top !)

Héhéhé... Vous pensez tout savoir rien qu'avec cette note hunhunhun... vous allez êtres étonnés paske mine de rien, en y regardant de plus près... il n'y a pas qu'un couple ennemi n'est-ce pas

BON REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : Comme promis 5 reviews nouveau chapitre (et ce sera comme ça tout le temps)

**Onarluca** : Voilà voilà ça arrive M—M... Comme promis voici la suite... Marchi bicoup pour tes reviews adorables et amuse-toi bien... Kissouxxxx

**Tchii 21 **: Roohhh ! Oui, oui, oui et définitivement OUI je suis une Serpentarde et fière de l'être... et pour cause ma couleur favorite c'est le vert, j'ai un gros faible pour les blonds (un en particulier) et je suis sadique dans tous les sens du terme... Oui, c'est un Drarry ... Tu verras, tu comprendras vite en lisant la suite, t'inkiète po ! Ce n'est que le début après tout ne ? Kissouxxxx

**Lyly** : Merci pour ta zentille review... allez bonne lecture M—M ! Kissouxxxx

**Sahada** : Merci bicoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira davantage vu que je ne fais jamais de brouillon... Quand j'ai une idée hop ! mes doigts se mettent automatiquement en marche... Je suis quelqu'un qui aime organiser mais en ce qui concerne l'écriture je laisse tout au hasard... les idées viennent au fur et à mesure... heureusement que pour le moment mon inspi ne me lâche pas M—M ! Kissouxxxx

**Sorry **: euh... C'est vraiment ton pen name ? En tout cas voilà la suite en espérant que tu aimeras tout autant que le début ... Kissouxxxx

**Mily Black **: Ta review est de loin celle qui m'a fait le plus marrer ! J'en ris encore M—M ! Je suis allée faire un tour sur ta page et j'ai lu que tu étais patiente... bah moua c'est tout le contraire ! Mais bon, avec la review que tu m'as faite, j'ai toutes les raisons de penser que mine de rien, Patience n'est pitète pas ton second prénom... Je t'ai sentie légèrement outrée pour l'histoire du chantage... Mouarf arf arf ! Lol, je t'adore, Kissouxxxx

**Helen** : Merci bicou bicou... Pour répondre à ta question et bien euh... en fait je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment paske l'histoire se fait au fur et à mesure donc je n'ai pas encore d'idées précises sur comment tout ça va se dérouler... J'ai quelques scènes en tête que je vais mettre mais je ne peux pas garantir qu'Harry ne souffrira pas à cause de Drago... mais j'essayerais de limiter un peu les dégâts. Il ne te reste plus qu'à faire confiance à la Serpentarde que je suis... Kissouxxxx

**Marine Malfoy **: Lol c'est très gentil merci M—M et j'accepte avec plaisir ton offre lol... J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Kissouxxxx

**Lyravage** : A vos ordres chef ! Voici la suite ! Kissouxxxx

**Vert emeraude **: Je me souviens avoir eut une autre review de toi, je le sais parce que j'adore ton surnom ! Si j'ai une fille, je l'appelle comme ça si c'est un garçon, ben, il se démerde. Sinon merci bicou tu es adorable... Kissouxxxx

**Nicolina** : UHUM ! Manifestement je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des idées perverses lol M—M ! Merci pour tes encouragements, surtout que j'adore ce que tu écris ! Et crois-moi, les malheurs de Nev', ne font que commencer ! Niarcniarcniarc ! Lol ! Kissouxxxx

L'ECHANGEUR 

Chapitre 3 : Ca y est je suis définitivement fou !

Neville courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sans se soucier outre mesure des élèves qu'ils bousculaient ou qui lui lançaient des regards étonnés.

Il faut dire que voir Neville dans cet état était extrêmement rare... Le si timide, le si gentil Neville... courant comme un dératé ou comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses...

Quoi que... Avec ce qu'il allait se passer, s'entraîner à courir n'était probablement pas une mauvaise idée... Particulièrement, lorsqu'on sait que deux des plus hargneux de Poudlard allaient très certainement prendre la place des deux diablotins fictifs qui poursuivaient Neville en ce moment.

« Bon ! bon ! bon ! se dit-il. Pas de panique ! Ne panique pas Neville, ce n'est pas la première bêtise que tu fais non ? »... « Euh... Je suis censé me rassurer là ? »

Arrivé en haut de la tour des hiboux, Neville entra prudemment prenant soin de vérifier qu'il était seul.

Un coup d'œil à gauche, à droite... personne ! Parfait !

« Mais comment j'ai pu me laisser entraîner dans cette histoire, se plaignit-il mentalement. Comment ? »

Neville pénétra donc dans l'antre des volatiles nocturnes puis s'avança vers un des animaux.

Il le saisit délicatement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer puis sortit une missive de sa poche.

Il l'a remis au nyctalope qui aussitôt la lettre en « serre » s'envola dans la direction que le jeune Gryffondor lui indiqua.

« Pfiou, soupira Neville. J'espère qu'ils la recevront au plus vite... Parce que sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. »

L'adolescent s'apprêtait à sortir de là, quand la porte de la volière s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Gryffondor en colère.

Neville se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Non pas, parce qu'il était surpris, mais parce que le visage d'Harry, d'ordinaire d'une délicieuse couleur un peu bronzée, était plus rouge que son écusson.

Il se demanda un instant quoi faire, car Harry passa près de lui, sans même l'avoir remarqué.

Neville y était habitué, mais le visage sombre d'Harry le troublait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? »

Alors qu'Harry s'appuyait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Neville pris son courage à deux main, et s'approcha de son ami.

Il hésita une seconde, Harry ne semblant toujours pas avoir remarqué sa présence, mais se décida finalement à sortir le brun de sa douloureuse torpeur.

Il allait poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, mais se ravisa et se contenta de l'appeler.

« Harry ? »

Pas de réaction.

« Harry, réitéra Neville un peu plus fort. »

Réception zéro. Soupir.

« HARRY ! Cria cette fois Neville. »

Harry sursauta, se retourna précipitamment le regard remplis de haine et se jeta sur le pauvre Neville, qui ne comprenant absolument rien se laissa encore plaquer au sol avec force et violence. (ndla : Ben dis donc c'est pas son jour au pauvre Neville lol).

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de terreur, quand il sentit les mains moites d'Harry entourer son cou et serrer.

Neville, mort de peur, saisi vivement les poignets de son « ami ? » et articula avec la plus grande peine du monde :

« H... Har... Harry... L... Lâch... moi... Harr... Harry ! »

Mais ce dernier ne réagit pas et continua de serrer, toujours un peu plus fort. Son regard émeraude assombris par la haine, était voilé et semblait étrangement vide. C'est comme si Harry n'était plus à l'intérieur de son corps.

Neville essaya de l'écarter, mais Harry était fort et marmonnait des incohérences. Des phrases sans sens, comme une incantation profane que lui seul semblait comprendre.

Neville ne s'en effraya que plus et alors qu'il sentait le rythme de son cœur ralentir et ses poumons sur le point d'exploser, il libéra les poignets d'Harry et ses bras battirent dans le vide. Il voulut parler, lui demander d'arrêter, mais une étrange faiblesse commençait à l'écraser.

Neville toujours acculé contre le sol, avait de plus en plus froid et sentait de plus en plus faible. Sa vision se brouillait et le sang bloqué dans son cerveau martelait douloureusement à ses tempes.

De deux choses l'une, ou bien Harry se fichait éperdument de sa détresse ou bien il ne la remarquait même pas.

« Harry, s'il te plaît arrête... Harry tu me fais mal, je t'en prie arrête... Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Harry, pardonne-moi si je t'ai fait du mal, m... Mais arrête s'il te plait... je... je ne veux pas... mourir comme ça... furent les seules pensées qui submergèrent l'esprit du pauvre Neville en même tant que les larmes inondaient son visage innocent et apeuré. »

Alors, rassemblant ses dernières forces, Neville asséna une baffe qui se voulait monumentale mais qui n'était qu'une caresse sur la joue d'Harry.

Alors ! Alors seulement que le Gryffondor étranglé voyait le faucheur lui ouvrir les bras, Harry émergea avec une lenteur atroce des ténèbres d'un sommeil ressemblant à la mort.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte avec horreur qu'il était entrain d'étrangler son camarade de chambrée. Il retira vivement ses mains et s'écarta de lui en poussant un grand cri d'effrois.

Neville, quant à lui, se sentait faible, mais étrangement il sentit son cœur se remettre doucement à battre et ses joues en feu se rafraîchir.

La brume qui avait un instant voilé ses yeux s'évapora au profit du visage horrifié d'Harry penché sur lui.

« NEVILLE ! NEVILLE ! appela frénétiquement Harry la voix brisée d'émotion. NEVILLE REPOND-MOI ! »

Le garçon ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il avait encore mal au cou et aux poumons pour pouvoir correctement en placer une.

Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler et sa respiration bien que revenue était difficile.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver un semblant de couleur et d'esprit.

Puis il tourna son visage en larme vers Harry qui désormais pleurait et hoquetait en le suppliant de lui répondre, de lui pardonner, de ne pas mourir...

« H... Harry, dit-il dans un souffle douloureux. »

L'intéressé arrondis les yeux et afficha un large sourire heureux et soulagé. Puis il répondit.

« Neville ! Neville, comment te sens-tu ? Oh ! Si tu savais combien je suis désolé, je... je ne voulais pas... je... Je n'étais plus moi-même... Je... Oh ! Neville, si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tu ailles bien... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je t'avais... tué (Harry frissonna et ferma les yeux)... Neville, je te demande pardon ! Vraiment, s'il te plaît pardonne-moi... je ne voulais pas... »

Ce flot de parole eut pour effet de complètement réveiller Neville, qui, avec un léger sourire en forme de grimace, s'assit péniblement en tenant sa gorge enflammée.

Harry n'attendit pas et se jeta dans les bras de Neville le serrant convulsivement contre lui, sans cesser de l'abreuver d'excuses.

Neville sourit et rassura son ami, d'une tape amicale dans le dos, avant de repousser Harry.

« Harry... Je vais bien ! C... Ce c'est à moi de te demander pardon, je... je t'ai sûrement fait quelque chose pour que tu me... tu me... »

Neville frissonna et ne pu continuer sa phrase. C'était pas passé loin...

Harry, sentit une désagréable vague de culpabilité l'envahir et répondit.

« NON ! Bien sûr que non, tu ne m'as rien fait ! Mais... je... je n'étais pas moi-même... Je... Dans mon esprit c'est Malfoy que j'étranglais. Oui, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! C'est Malfoy que je voulais tuer... »

Neville tressaillit en sentant une immense peine mêlée à de la rancœur filtrer des paroles du brun.

« Malfoy ? »

Harry sourit penaud et semblait soudain très embarrassé. Mais il considéra qu'après avoir faillit étrangler Neville à cause de Malfoy, il lui devait des explications...

« C'est assez difficile à expliquer, commença Harry en rougissant. Je... En fait... Malfoymaembrassé ! Voilà ! »

Neville fronça les sourcils. Il avait peur d'avoir trop bien compris...

« T... Tu peux répéter ? »

« Malfoymaembrassé, répéta Harry encore plus rouge. »

Neville cru qu'il allait défaillir tant la nouvelle était INCROYABLE ! Malfoy ! LE Drago Malfoy a embrassé Harry Potter !

« Bon sang Harry, se dit-il. Tu aurais vraiment dû me tuer ! Parce que maintenant... en plus de CA... Non ! Je me demande si la potion n'a pas des effets secondaires ! Ils ne m'en ont pas parlé ! Est-ce que ça agirait aussi sur les sentiments ? Non ! Ils m'ont dit que ça ne faisait effet que sur la personnalité... Mais... Mais... Les sentiments et la personnalité c'est la même chose ! Non ! Oh ! Merlin ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué Harry ! En plus de Ron et Malfoy il y a toi qui est impliqué dans l'immense fiasco de mon plan ! Et si jamais la potion ne fonctionnait pas comme prévue... et si elle faisait effet plus tôt ? Par Merlin je suis dans la merde ! »

« C'est pas vrai je suis maudit ! S'écria Neville furieux et angoissé. »

Harry releva la tête et observa son ami d'un drôle d'air.

Il voulut lui demander de s'expliquer, mais il réfléchit un instant et ce dit que Neville avait eu une toute aussi mauvaise journée que lui, si ce n'est plus.

« Je te comprends, dit-il. Ce matin Malfoy brise ta fiole, puis tu te fais écraser par Parkinson, ensuite tu perds 15 points à cause de Rogue, avant de manquer de consciencieusement te faire étrangler par moi, et enfin d'apprendre la nouvelle dégoûtante de Malfoy m'embrassant, tout ça en une matinée, acheva Harry mi-amusé, mi-attristé. »

Neville se contenta d'un sourire triste. Il voulut reprendre la parole, mais Harry le coupa, lui proposant de retourner à leur salle commune.

Le Gryffondor accepta la proposition et se dit que plus tard peut-être il pourrait raconter l'entière vérité à Harry. Parce que lui, seul pourrait l'aider. Neville en était certain ! Il n'y avait qu'Harry qui savait se sortir de situations étranges et dangereuses.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement sans que la poisse légendaire d'Harry et de Neville ne vienne leur passer un petit bonjour. Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce que sa grande copine « je-remue-le-couteau-dans-la-plaie » avait pris le relais.

Neville passa tout l'après midi allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond et les bras croisé sur le torse et les jambes raides ! « Un vrai mort, lui avait lancé Seamus en riant. »

Mais Neville n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter ou même à songer à autre chose que la bêtise monumentale qu'il avait faite !

« Ron avait raison, se dit-il, il faut vraiment s'appeler comme moi pour sa balader avec un truc pareil entre les mains. »

Harry quant à lui, avait préféré prendre l'air près du lac.

Le baiser de Malfoy était encore présent comme une flamme ardente en lui.

Ce baiser lui brûlait encore les lèvres. Ce baiser l'avait pratiquement rendu fou !

Et pour cause, il avait bien faillit assassiner Neville !

Harry en voulait à Malfoy ! Il ne l'avait jamais autant détesté depuis qu'il le connaissait ! Comment ce petit con prétentieux de Malfoy avait pu lui faire ça !

Mais la question qui semblait déjà plus importante à Harry était : Pourquoi j'ai aimé ?

Pourquoi je lui ai demandé de continuer ? Pourquoi j'ai répondu à se foutus baiser ?

« Je ne comprends pas ! »

« Finalement, se dit Harry en ricanant d'un air mauvais, mon désagréable pressentiment de ce matin n'avait rien à voir avec Ron... Si j'avais su, je serais resté dans mon lit ! »

« À remarquer tout de même que depuis ce matin, les malheurs ne cessent de s'enchaîner ! A croire que la poisse sous un autre nom que Voldemort, ne s'est pas encore lassée de ma magnifique personne, ajouta-t-il mentalement avant de se rendre compte avec horreur qu'il venait de penser comme un parfait petit Serpentard blond ! »

Désespéré, Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, ramena ses genoux contre son torse et se mit à se balancer. Il était bouleversé par les sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillent impitoyablement, le rendant pratiquement fou ! Il était partagé entre le dégoût et le désir... Un désir qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'éteindre et au contraire s'intensifier à mesure que les sensations du baiser de Malfoy réveillaient davantage les lèvres d'Harry.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le bruit de pas qui se rapprochait.

« Potter, appela soudain une voix monocorde et froide. »

Harry se crispa et se leva d'un bon, et ni une ni deux il se jeta sur Malfoy, en y mettant plus de force qu'avec Neville.

Drago dans le même état d'esprit que Neville se laissa acculer contre le sol sous le corps d'Harry. Mais il avait eu le réflexe de saisir les mains du Gryffondor avant qu'elles n'atteignent son cou gracile.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Potter, s'écria Drago en se débattant. »

« Tu me le demande, vociféra Harry. Tu m'embrasses, puis tu pars sans me donner d'explication valable et maintenant tu reviens pour quoi faire Malfoy ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu me pourris la vie comme ça ! »

La vois d'Harry était verte de colère et il lui sembla qu'un voile sombre était passé dans les yeux gris de Malfoy. Mais il n'en tint pas compte, se contentant de tout faire pour l'étrangler dans les règles de l'art.

« Tu me pourris la vie tout autant Potter, répliqua Malfoy. Et si je t'ai embrassé c'était pour te faire chier saloperie de Gryffondor ! »

Cette réflexion blessa plus qu'Harry ne le voulu, et alors, sa rage redoubla. Mais cette fois, il ne voulait plus tuer Malfoy. Il voulait lui faire clairement comprendre que son baiser n'avait été qu'une immense connerie !

Une connerie que bien malgré lui il avait appréciée. De toute son âme... De tout son cœur...

Il voulait se venger ! Il voulait... Il voulait...

Harry saisit alors fermement les poignets de Drago, les plaqua avec force sur le sol, puis se pencha et pressa violemment ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard.

Il voulait la bouche de Malfoy... Voilà ce qu'il voulait...

Drago écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il voulu parler, dire à Potter d'arrêter ses conneries, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Harry en profita vilement pour l'envahir.

Drago se trémoussa vigoureusement, mais Potter le maintenait fermement allongé sur le sol, les mais emprisonnées par une poigne ferme.

Drago sentait toute la rage et la haine d'Harry passé à travers ce baiser... Alors, il décida d'y répondre avec encore plus de hargne et de fureur.

Il ne savait pas qu'Harry était près du lac... Il voulait réfléchir calmement, et ses pas l'avaient conduit ici... au lac... jusqu'à Harry...

Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'en aller en apercevant le Gryffondor prostré sur le sol, mais le désarrois qu'il avait ressentit avait finalement eu raison de lui, et il c'était approché. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Maintenant, Harry l'embrassait avec violence et lui répondait avec la même rage.

Puis brusquement, le baiser devint plus exigeant.

Harry adorait les lèvres de Malfoy sans se douter outre mesure que Malfoy ressentait la même chose.

Bientôt, il n'y eu plus de rage... celle-ci remplacée par l'envie, le désir de posséder l'autre.

La langue d'Harry se mit alors à caresser celle du blond, qui ne se retint plus et gémit langoureusement.

Enivré, le Gryffondor poussa avant son exploration avec une douceur étonnante. Il saisit la langue de Drago la suça doucement, la mordilla, la caressa... Avant que le Serpentard ne réclame lui aussi son dû...

Harry laissa alors la langue de Drago couler lentement sur la sienne, lui provoquant multiples frissons et sensations grisantes...

Puis soudain... Il fut violemment repoussé en arrière, et il percuta de plein fouet un arbre.

Harry, complètement perdu, se massa le crâne avant de se remettre lentement debout.

Il fusilla alors Drago du regard, mais s'aperçut que celui-ci allongé par terre, le regardait avec un profond dégoût mêlé à de l'incompréhension totale.

Si tous les deux ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'autre, autant dire qu'ils se trouvaient dans de beaux draps !

Malfoy se redressa lentement, et pris la parole.

« PAR MERLIN HARRY MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? »

Harry faillit s'effondrer à terre. Ce n'était pas la voix de Malfoy ! Non ! C'était la voix de...

« RON ! PAR MERLIN RON C'EST TOI ! »

« Qui tu veux que ce soit d'autre gros malin, répliqua-t-il en ce levant. »

Cette fois Harry tomba sur les fesses, les yeux écarquillés, le corps en sueur, le cerveau en mille morceau.

Malfoy était debout devant lui, mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui, puisque c'était Ron...

C'en fut trop pour le pauvre Gryffondor. Toutes ces émotions mélangées, ces évènements bizarres eurent raison de lui et il s'évanouit avec une seule pensée en tête : « Ca y est, je suis définitivement fou ! »

À SUIVRE OWARI ...

Hum ça avance, ça avance néhéhé... J'espère que certains auront compris ce qui reliait Ron et Drago...

Disoulée je ne me suis pas relue donc... en fait j'avais la flemme...

Alors, vous avez aimé ?

J'espère sincèrement...

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Je crois que quelques explications s'imposent ne ?

**Alors dite-moi si je continue ou pas ? **

Sachez que le quatrième chapitre est bientôt terminé mais j'attends au moins cinq reviews pour le mettre en ligne.

Et oui la règle est toujours la même... **5 reviews 1 nouveau chapitre ...**

**J'adore les reviews que vous me faite, et si j'en réclame cinq c'est parce que je suis impatiente de vous faire connaître la suite °w°... mais surtout que ça ne vous prive pas d'en faire, c'est toujours bien pour me motiver...**

Alors, pour satisfaire cotre curiosité il n'y a qu'un moyen : **LES REVIEWS -------------...** Kisouxxxxxxxxxx et à très bientôt j'espère...

17


	4. C'est Neville !

L'ÉCHANGEUR

Auteuse : KKK : L'ECHANGEUR

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoï, romance... Et OOC (mais vous verrez pourquoi) dans les prochains chapitres à venir un gros LEMON donc gare... ne lisez pas n'importe comment...

Couple : Hum... Je reste dans la norme un tit blondinet énamouré d'un grand brun et inversement...

Disclaimer : Propriété exclusive de la sublimissime JKR

Statu : Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais faire, mais ce ne sera pas long, je me connais

Résumé : Hum... Avez-vous déjà songé à ce qui pourrait se passer si deux élèves de Poudlard échangeaient soudain leur corps ? Particulièrement quand ces derniers sont ennemis ?

Note : C'est en lisant une fic d'Erzebeth « Espace temps décalé » que m'est venue l'idée d'écrire cette fic... En fait, Harry et Drago se réveillent dans un corps qu'ils ne reconnaissent pas mais qui pourtant est bien le leur, avec quelques années de plus... Donc un gros merci quand même à Erzebeth grâce à qui mon imagination s'est remise en route (au fait allez lire la fic elle est top !)

Héhéhé... Vous pensez tout savoir rien qu'avec cette note hunhunhun... vous allez êtres étonnés paske mine de rien, en y regardant de plus près... il n'y a pas qu'un couple ennemi n'est-ce pas

BON REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : Comme promis 5 reviews nouveau chapitre (et ce sera comme ça tout le temps) **MERCI A VOUS TOUS JE VOUS ADORE**...

**Helen** : Olàlà ! Continue de me faire de si gentils compliments et je m'envole au paradis à cause de mes chevilles qui enflent... ce serait dommage pour la suite de l'histoire n'est-ce pas ? XDDD lol ! Non en fait, j'adore tes reviews et je t'encourage même à continuer... D'ailleurs ce n'est pas à toi de me remercier, mais à moi de TE remercier paske tu prends le temps de me lire, ce que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. M—M !

Donc, MERCI bicoup... vraiment et Kissouxxxx...

**Onarluca** : Néhéhé... On est jamais sûr de rien n'est-ce pas ? °w°... Tu verras bien comment va tourner l'histoire. Je ne t'en dis pas plus sinon tu vas arrêter de lire et moua j'adore tes reviews °w°... Mais OUI le LEMON est assuré ... Petite perverse... tout kom moua d'ailleurs fufufu... Kissouxxxx

**Lo hana ni **: Ô.o... Roohhh ! Alors j'écris si mal que ça pour que tu n'aies pas compris ? Bah... C'est vrai que je suis restée dans le vague depuis le début hohoho... mais je pense qu'avec ce chapitre tu vas comprendre (du moins je l'espère °w°)... Merci Kissouxxxx

**Shiefa Li **: Je suis contente que ça te plaise °w°... Merci de m'avoir répondu, je pourrais me vanter de connaître au moins un mot en italien °w° fufufu... Donc « Pleins de Bacione » voili voilou la suite °w°...

**Mily Black **: Kyaaaaa... Pas taper é.è... Lol °w°... Pourquoi maintenant ? Paske je suis une grande sadik et que j'adore casser l'ambiance néhéhé... C vicieux hein... Mais t'inkiète po j'explique tout ou à peu près tout dans ce chapitre... Kissouxxxx

**Nicolina** : Mouarf arf arf ! °w° huuummmmm... C'est po fini pour le pauvre Neville, moua aussi je l'adore mais kom on dit « Qui aime bien châtie bien »... Je lui réserve d'ailleurs encore une surprise et une surprise de taille... Oui, Harry fé peur, mais je me suis demandée comment un vrai mec réagirait. J'ai donc posé la question à mon frère (pas Hiso, mon vrai frère) qui m'a répondu « Je lui casse la gueule » ! C'est donc ce que j'ai fait °w° ! Hiso lui m'a dit « Je lui saute dessus surtout s'il est canon comme Drago... » Alors je me suis amusée à mettre les deux réponses °w°... Et puis j'aime bien leur rapport de force.

((( Moua aussi je bave... T'es pas la seule Nico.)))) Hisoooo... ((( Néhéhé... Kissouxxxx ma belle !)))

Merci...

**Serpentis-draco **: Tu as raison, c'est une histoire de fou écrite par une folle... Lol ! Merci pour ta review et Kissouxxxx

**Lisylys **: Tu as parfaitement raison néhéhé... Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et ce n'est pas finis °w°... Kissouxxxx

**Vert emeraude **: Je suis tout à fait à cent pour cent OKI avec toi °w°... « VIVE LES YEUX VERTS » lol...

Oh ! Tu sais tu n'es pas la seule... même moi je mis perds un peu, mais bon je ne me laisse pas aller et tu vas bientôt comprendre °w°... En attendant pleins de Kissouxxxx

**L'ECHANGEUR : **

Chapitre 4 : C'est Neville !

Une fois dans le parc, Ron conduisit Hermione sous un arbre dissimulé à la vue de tous.

La jeune fille se laissait gentiment traîner par son petit ami, mais la petite lueur noire dans son regard, brisait l'image candide qu'elle donnait.

Une fois à destination, elle se détacha de la poigne de Ron, et se plaça face à lui, les mains sur les hanches. Ron, frissonna. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle allait lui dire mais avant il allait lui faire ses reproches à lui.

Il connaissait trop bien Hermione, pour la laisser prendre la parole en premier, sous peine de subir une longue et ennuyeuse tirade de son cru.

Il anticipa donc et parla le premier.

« Mione ! Tu sais qu'Harry s'est moqué de moi, ce matin, dit-il en colère. »

Si la jeune fille était surprise, elle n'en montra rien. Elle se contenta d'un léger sourire sadique et d'une œillade suggestive.

Ron frissonna davantage. Que devait-il comprendre ? Devait-il avoir peur ? Hermione était certes très douce quand elle le voulait, et il en savait quelque chose, mais l'expression bizarre que peignait le visage de sa petite amie était toute nouvelle pour lui.

« J'avoue que je n'y suis pas allée de main morte, répondit Hermione. Mais, il fallait me le dire, si tu n'appréciais pas ! »

Ron arrondis les yeux.

« Non ! Non ! J'ai aimé, mais... mais... (Il rougit)... Tu aurais pu... enfin... tu vois quoi ! »

« Non, je ne vois pas, dit-elle en souriant sournoisement. Tu pourrais être un peu plus précis ? »

« Mione ! Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'emporta Ron aussi rouge que son écharpe. »

La jeune fille s'approcha alors de son petit ami, retira lentement l'écharpe de Gryffondor, et observa son œuvre. Elle ne put retenir un immense sourire triomphal d'éclairer son visage.

Et avec toute la douceur d'une chatte, elle fit langoureusement courir ses doigts sur la peau lisse et tuméfiée de Ron.

Ce dernier ne frissonna pas, il trembla sous la caresse. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit perdre pied.

Hermione était terrible ! Quand elle faisait ça, le cerveau de Ron se déconnectait totalement de la réalité et s'envolait... Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Puis elle repoussa Ron contre un arbre, et se pressa sensuellement contre lui, avant de souffler suavement à l'endroit du suçon. Le rouquin éperdu, ne contrôla plus ses frissons et gémit.

« Mione... non... pas... ça... Mione... supplia-t-il de son habituelle voix étranglée et presque aigue. »

Hermione tel un diablotin, comptait bien se venger de l'indiscrétion de Ron. Non, mais franchement quelle idée de mettre une grosse écharpe aux couleurs chaudes et voyantes !

Non pas qu'elle ne désirât pas que les autres soient au courant de sa relation avec Ron, bien au contraire, mais elle détestait être le centre de toutes les attentions... Sauf évidemment quand il s'agissait de Ron. Là, ce n'était plus un souhait mais une exigence.

D'ailleurs, elle dépréciait grandement le fait que les autres puissent deviner ce que son rouquin et elle faisait en privé... Ben oui ! Elle avait quand même une certaine image à entretenir non ?

Que penseraient les autres, en sachant que l'intellectuelle de Poudlard savait tout aussi bien se servir de son cerveau que de sa bouche ? Bon ! En y regardant de plus près, ce n'était pas vraiment une catastrophe, mais non !

Et définitivement NON ! Ses talents intimes elle les gardaient pour Ron et elle ! Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ! Et elle allait le faire comprendre à Ron.

Alors, elle s'approcha encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent le cou de son rouquin.

Ron, lui ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Quand Mione faisait ça, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Tout ce qu'il attendait c'est qu'elle pose sa bouche charnue sur sa peau et qu'elle lui électrise le corps.

Il savait qu'il allait amèrement le regretter, mais il aimait assurément trop la manière dont la jeune Gryffondor faisait cavaler sa langue sur la peau sensible de sa gorge.

Dans ces moments-là, il ressemblait à un vulgaire pantin entre les mains expertes d'un marionnettiste, mais, il s'en moquait car Mione était SA marionnettiste à lui.

Enfin, Hermione déposa ses lèvres tendres sur le cou de Ron, qui gémit en la saisissant fermement à la taille. Elle se laissa aller étroitement contre lui, alors que sa bouche continuait son œuvre.

Quelques minutes, quelques heures ? Passèrent, sans qu'Hermione et Ron ne se soient décollés l'un de l'autre. Ils en avaient même oublié le sujet de leur « Dispute »... M'enfin, soit ils l'avaient oublié, soit ils étaient plongés dedans... (ndla : dur dur de faire la différence, quand on voit ça °w°)

À présent, c'était Ron qui avait pris les commandes et qui dévorait avec délectation le cou de sa jeune compagne. Qu'Hermione ne se fasse pas trop d'illusion, lui aussi savait se venger... et il prenait ça très à cœur.

Bientôt, Hermione se lassa, et elle saisit le visage de Ron pour le porter jusqu'au sien, non sans s'attirer un grognement plaintif de sa part. Il faut dire que Ron appréciait tout particulièrement le goût de la peau de sa petite amie.

Ils se perdirent un instant dans la contemplation de l'autre, avant de sourire.

Ils avaient tous les deux, les lèvres gonflées à force...

« Combien de temps s'est écoulé, demanda Ron la voix rauque. »

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Mais à en juger par la chaleur et la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel, il doit être entre midi et deux heures. »

« Whoua, s'exclama Ron. Nous avons pris notre temps, on dirait ! Heureusement que nous sommes Samedi et que notre seul cours était potion. »

« Hum... Ça me fait penser ! Nous avions promis à Harry de le rejoindre en salle commune ! Ça doit faire des heures qu'il attend ! De plus j'ai bien l'impression que nous avons manqué le déjeuner !»

« Et bien il attendra encore un peu, déclara Ron en souriant. J'ai bien l'intention de profiter encore de toi, parce que pour le moment je n'ai faim que d'une chose... »

« Vraiment, demanda Hermione un sourire coquin aux lèvres. »

« Oh ! Oui, répondit le rouquin sur le même ton. »

Ron, n'attendit pas plus longtemps... Hermione avec les lèvres enflées était à croquer et il s'empressa d'aller cueillir le doux baiser qu'elles lui promettaient.

Mais au moment de l'embrasser il se rétracta soudain avec une grimace plaintive.

« Ron, tout va bien ? demanda Hermione inquiète. »

Le rouquin ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Une étrange douleur s'était emparée de son estomac et sa tête tournait un peu.

Hermione, prit en coupe le visage de son petit ami, le forçant à plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, demanda-t-elle. »

« R... Rien, répondit Ron. C'est juste... que... (son estomac gronda un peu et il sursauta)... Je dois avoir plus faim qu'il n'y paraît, acheva-t-il dans un sourire gêné. »

Hermione lui lança un regard légèrement indigné, mais sourit.

« Bien, dit-elle. Je suppose que nous allons devoir retourner au château. »

Elle se détacha de son étreinte, et commença à rassembler ses affaires, mais Ron, qui n'avait pas encore eu son baiser, ne le voyait pas de cet œil. D'ailleurs étrangement, il ressentait le besoin pressant d'embrasser. C'est comme si tout son être le suppliait de prendre les lèvres d'Hermione. Comme s'il était en manque.

Il se surprit à songer à Harry, mais il chassa bien vite l'image de son meilleur ami de son esprit, et se saisit un peu brusquement de la taille d'Hermione avant de l'attirer à lui.

Hermione hoqueta de surprise, mais se laissa faire, d'ailleurs, elle n'eut pas le temps de riposter car Ron avait déjà posé sa bouche sur la sienne.

Le baiser était passionné et exigeant (ndla : hum ! Ca ne vous rappelle rien ? °w°)...

Ron était presque agressif, et meurtrissait les lèvres d'Hermione.

Cette dernière, n'étant pas habituée à ce que Ron fasse preuve d'autant de possessivité, se troubla. Elle voulut rompre le flirt, mais Ron se faisait de plus en plus affamé... Comme s'il était envahi d'une immense frustration... La frustration de ne pas avoir pu goûter avant les lèvres de sa compagne... ou peut-être celle qui engendre la peur de ne plus pouvoir jamais s'en abreuver...

Ce qui de l'avis de la jeune Gryffondor était tout à fait stupide... étrange, vraiment...

Ron de plus en plus agressif commençait réellement à effrayer Hermione qui ne connaissait que sa douceur et sa tendresse (ndla : uniquement en privé bien sûr °w°)

Puis, Ron fit quelque chose qui la laissa sans voix et qui la blessa profondément.

Alors qu'il baladait sensuellement sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, il gémit distinctement le nom d'Harry.

« Oh ! Harry... ne cessait-il de gémir. »

Hermione était horrifiée. Comment Ron pouvait-il gémir le nom d'Harry alors qu'il l'embrassait elle ?

Que ce passait-il donc ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

Usant de toutes ses forces, elle repoussa violement son petit ami et s'éloigna un maximum de lui.

Pantelant et haletant, _le garçon_ ne comprit pas exactement ce qui se passait, ni pourquoi HARRY avait cessé le baiser...

C'était bien lui qui avait commencé non ? Il l'avait acculé contre le sol et ... contre le sol ?

_Le garçon _baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était debout adossé à un arbre ? Quand est-ce que lui et Harry s'étaient-ils levés ? Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et s'aperçut que le lac avait disparu, au profit d'un parc rempli d'élèves... Bon sang ! Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?

Il ne vit pas Hermione s'approcher d'un pas rageur la main levée et les sourcils froncés.

La jeune fille lui donna une gifle monumentale et il dut se tenir à l'arbre pour ne pas tomber.

« ESPECE D'IMBECILE ! s'écria Hermione les larmes aux yeux. POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ? TU N'ES QU'UN CRETIN FINI ! »

Son vis-à-vis semblait complètement éberlué et perdu, mais elle s'en moquait ! Ron avait gémi le nom d'Harry !

Et ça c'était inacceptable.

« Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que... s'exclama intérieurement Drago. Mais qu'est-ce que Granger fait ici ! Quand est-elle arrivée ? Et où est ce putain de POTTER ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Peu importait, désormais, car Granger avait osé le gifler. Lui, le Grand Drago Malfoy ! Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ! Si elle pensait que c'était lui qui c'était jeté sur Potter et bien elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil ! Il n'allait pas se laisser frapper et insulter sans rien faire ou alors c'était bien mal connaître un Malfoy digne de ce nom !

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS GRANGER ! QUI T'AS PERMI DE POSER TES SALLES PATTES DE SANG DE BOURBE SUR MOI ? rétorqua-t-il. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur venait de manquer un battement. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien... Ron... Ce n'était pas Ron... Ron ne l'aurait jamais appelé « Granger » et encore moins « Sang de bourbe » !

Et pourtant c'était bien Ron qu'elle voyait debout face à elle. Les mêmes cheveux roux, le même visage étoilé de taches de rousseur, les mêmes suçons dans le cou... les mêmes yeux bleus... Des yeux terrifiants, qu'avait assombri une sorte de rage...

Elle sentit de lourdes larmes roulées sur ses joues et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Pourquoi ? Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi Ron la faisait souffrir de cette manière ?

Il l'aimait pourtant non ? Il l'aimait n'est-ce pas ?

Drago, quant à lui, observa d'un drôle d'œil Granger qui petit à petit s'effondrait en larmes. Lui non plus ne comprenait rien... D'habitude la moldus ne pleurait jamais devant lui, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas le souvenir qu'elle ait déjà pleuré devant lui... D'ordinaire elle lui servait des pics et des critiques acerbes et bien sentis... Voir Granger dans un tel état de faiblesse le troublait plus qu'il ne le voulut... ou ne l'avait un jour imaginé...

Soudain, il sentit son cœur battre... Une drôle de sensation qu'il ne connaissait pas s'empara de lui faisant vibrer tout son être... son cœur s'emballait... et il eut l'étrange impression que ce cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine n'était pas le sien...

Et alors, il ressentit pour la première fois de sa vie, la gentillesse... l'envie de consoler une personne chère à son cœur... une personne à qui il tenait...

Mais que ce passait-il à la fin ? Comment pouvait-il tout à coup se soucier de Granger ? Comme s'il éprouvait de l'amitié à son égard ! Une très forte amitié qui les liait depuis longtemps...

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Lui UN MALFOY se soucier d'une SANG DE BOURBE ! C'était IMPOSSIBLE ! Pourtant il devait bien se plier à cet agaçant petit sentiment qui tiraillait son cœur...

« Granger, appela-t-il, arrête de pleurer ! Ça m'énerve ! »

(ndla : Ben oui... Il faut quand même qu'il fasse un peu honneur à sa réputation.)

« Tu... Tu n'est qu'un... qu'un misérable petit cafard... hoqueta-t-elle. Je... je... comment... as-tu pu... me faire ça... Je... Je croyais que... que tu m'aimais... »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Et depuis quand un Malfoy est censé _aimer_ une sang de... une _Moldus_ ? »

Cette fois Hermione releva la tête, étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Un Malfoy ? »...

Ses larmes cessèrent de couler et alors qu'elle les essuyait son cerveau reprit enfin le contrôle de la situation...

« Ron, comment peux-tu... »

« RON ! s'exclama Drago. Non mais Granger t'es pas bien ! Je crois que tu as besoin de lunettes ! Tu demanderas à Potter de te prêter les siennes, non mais franchement comment peux-tu me confondre avec un WEASLEY ! »

Pour le coup Hermione resta sans voix ! Ses larmes avaient désormais séché et elle regardait « Ron ? » debout face à elle, une moue méprisante sur le visage, un sourcil arqué, les bras croisés sur le torse !

Bon sang ! Mais, c'était quoi cette plaisanterie de mauvais genre !

« Mal... Malfoy ? demanda Hermione dubitative. »

« QUOI ! Non mais franchement Granger ! Regarde-moi bien ! Je ne SUIS PAS Weasley ! »

Hermione, écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche, les bras ballants sur ses flancs.

Elle venait enfin de reconnaître cette voix ! Et ce n'était pas la voix de Ron, mais celle de Malfoy !

Ce n'était pas logique ! Pas du tout ! Comment Ron pouvait en moins d'une minute s'être transformé en Drago Malfoy !

La jeune fille fit alors la seule chose qui lui parût intelligente et de circonstance :

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! hurla-t-elle. »

Malfoy sursauta et se boucha rapidement les oreilles sous peine de perdre ses tympans à tout jamais !

Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment espérant de tout son cœur, que la furie cesse de hurler mais comme elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter, il entreprit de la faire taire.

Il s'avança alors rapidement vers elle, et lui plaqua une main ferme sur la bouche.

« LA FERME GRANGER ! NON MAIS TU VEUX MA MORT OU QUOI ! »

Hermione, les yeux toujours arrondis le regardait d'une bien étrange manière. Comme si elle était effrayée par lui. Mais, se dit-il, c'est moi qui devrais trembler de peur là tout de suite. Elle a bien faillit me rendre souuuuuuuurrrrrrrdddddddd...

La jeune Gryffondor venait de le saisir par la manche et de le tirer fortement à sa suite. Elle courrait, et lui, trop surpris ne pouvait que la suivre !

« Mais enfin, Granger qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« On va voir Madame Pomfresh, répondit-elle. »

« Quoi ! Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, protesta vigoureusement Drago. »

« FERME-LA ! J'AI DIT ON VA VOIR POMFRESH ! C'EST CLAIR ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. »

Et Drago la suivit donc... (ndla : Face à cette Hermione-Là... on peut difficilement refuser ne ? °w°)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Hermione paniquée et sur un _Ron_ furieux.

Hermione chercha Pomfresh du regard et elle reconnu sa silhouette derrière un rideau blanc. Manifestement elle s'occupait déjà de quelqu'un.

Mais la jeune fille était pressée, et n'avait pas le temps de patienter jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière est terminée avec l'autre malade.

Raffermissant sa poigne sur la manche de _Ron_, elle se dirigea donc vers le lit dissimulé.

Et quand elle ouvrit le rideau, ce fut le drame.

Harry était allongé sur le lit pendant que la Pomfresh l'auscultait. Et _Malfoy_ était assis près de lui, le visage marqué d'inquiétude.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! s'écria _le rouquin_, faisant sursauter tout le monde. MAIS C'EST MOI ! »

_Le blond_ leva un regard intrigué sur les intrus avant de retomber sur sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche en forme de O et les bras ballants...

« P... Par Merlin... articula-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. M... Mais c'est moi ! »

Drago se défit de la poigne d'Hermione avant de se précipiter sur son corps. Son corps qu'il voyait en chair et en os devant lui.

Quant à Ron, qui lui semblait abasourdi, il ne réagit pas tout de suite quand son « lui » le saisit fortement par le col de la chemise le soulevant d'une masse.

Alors le rouquin et le blond se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant ce qui parut une éternité, avant de hurler comme d'un commun accord : « AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

« Seigneur ! s'écria Pomfresh. Malfoy ! Weasley ! Cessez donc de faire du bruit ! Nous sommes dans une infirmerie ici et non dans une basse-cour !»

Hermione n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène. Elle se doutait fortement de ce qui se passait, mais devait encore une fois le vérifier. S'il s'avérait qu'elle avait vu juste alors...

« RON (le blond la regarda) MALFOY (le rouquin se retourna) »

... Alors Ron et Drago avaient bel et bien échangé leur corps !

Comment et pourquoi ? Les questions subsidiaires viendraient plus tard... Pour le moment il s'agissait surtout de relativiser et de ne pas perdre le contrôle de la situation.

« Vous avez échangé vos corps, dit Hermione. »

« QUOI ! s'exclamèrent les garçons en chœur. »

« J'ai dit vous avez échang... »

« Nous l'avons compris Granger, coupa brutalement Drago. »

« Mais... mais comment ? demanda Ron. »

« Je n'en sais rien, répondit la jeune fille sous les yeux surpris de l'infirmière. »

Ron s'écroula sur sa chaise et Malfoy lui s'assit sur le lit. Ils étaient médusés.

« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? »

« Et bien, répondit Hermione. Il se trouve que Ron et Malfoy ont échangé leur corps et j'aimerais que vous les auscultiez Madame Pomfresh. »

L'infirmière tourna un regard étonné vers les deux garçons, puis acquiesça et leur demanda de la suivre. Il faut dire que dans le monde de la magie tout était possible, donc plus rien ne pouvait vraiment l'étonner.

Hermione quant à elle resterait près d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils puis sentit une main douce sur sa joue. Il l'a reconnu tout de suite.

« Mione, marmonna-t-il, que c'est-il passé ? »

« Tu as perdu connaissance, répondit-elle. C'est Mal... euh Ron qui t'a amené jusqu'ici. »

Harry sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis il s'assit précipitamment en jetant des regards interloqués autour de lui.

« Bon sang ! Ron, s'écria-t-il soudain. Ron ! Ron est Malfoy ! »

Le pauvre semblait réellement affolé.

Hermione compatit et tenta de le rassurer.

« Je le sais Harry... »

« Comment ça tu le sais ? »

« Et bien... euh... comment dire ? En fait... Et bien... Ron et Malfoy ont échangé leur corps. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfié.

« Hein ? »

« Je me doute que tu dois te sentir choqué, je l'ai été tout autant que toi mais c'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas comment cela c'est produit mais Ron est dans le corps de Malfoy et Malfoy dans celui de Ron... »

Tout s'expliquait enfin... Harry tenta tant bien que mal d'avaler la nouvelle puis il passa une main moite et tremblante dans ses cheveux.

« Et où sont-ils ? »

« Nous sommes ici Potter, répondit la voix de Malfoy. On dirait que la belle au bois dormant n'a pas supporté le baiser du prince n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers le blond.

« Ferme-là salle fouine, répliqua-t-il. »

« Euh... Harry, lança le blond, c'est moi Ron. Je sais que ça va être difficile de t'y habituer mais... euh... pour le moment je suis blond... »

Harry tressaillit avant de rougir de sa méprise. Ça allait vraiment être difficile de ne pas s'y perdre.

Il fusilla donc _Ron_ du regard... _Ron_ qui souriait d'un air méprisant...

C'était vraiment étrange de voir les expressions faciales de Malfoy sur le visage de Ron...

« Excuse-moi Ron, dit-il peu après. »

« Madame Pomfresh, demanda soudain Hermione. Comment arranger cette situation ? »

« Et bien, c'est un cas assez rare je dois le dire, répondit la veille femme. Mais pas incurable heureusement. Seulement je ne connais pas l'anti-potion pour ce genre de cas... Je vais donc en informer le directeur ainsi que votre professeur de potion. D'ici, là j'ai bien peur que Monsieur Malfoy et Monsieur Weasley ne doivent se partager encore un peu leur corps. »

« Mais comment cela a-t-il pu se passer, poursuivit Hermione alors que les deux concernés grimaçaient de dégoût. »

« Et bien... J'ai l'impression que ces deux messieurs ont pris une potion... Parce que cette échange n'est certainement pas dû à un sort. D'ailleurs, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il y avait de l'essence de Mandragore qui coulait dans leur veine ainsi que de l'essence d'écorce de bouleaux blancs fréquemment utilisée dans les philtres d'amours... Celles-ci mélangées à d'autres herbes magiques et bien peuvent engendrer certains effets indésirables... comme c'est le cas ici. »

Hermione se tourna vers les deux intéressés.

« Quelle potion avez-vous bu ? »

« Aucune, répondit Ron. Aucune ! »

« Moi non plus informa Malfoy. »

« C'est impossible, lança l'infirmière. Vous avez forcément du boire quelque chose ou alors vous avez été en contact direct avec... »

« NEVILLE, s'écrièrent soudain les deux garçons. »

« Neville, répéta Pomfresh perplexe. Que voulez-vous dire par Neville ? »

« Ce matin, répondit Harry. Il a brisé sa fiole. Ron et Malfoy ont été aspergés en même temps ! »

« Je vois, fit l'infirmière. Et le nom de la potion je vous prie ? »

« Nous ne le connaissons pas, répondit Ron. »

« Ça sentait mauvais, par contre, dit Harry. Très, ajouta-t-il en regardant Malfoy alias corps de Ron. »

Hermione prévint une dispute et repris la parole.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir n'est-ce pas ? Je vais aller cherché Neville, dit-elle. »

« Je viens avec toi, grognèrent Ron et Malfoy ensemble. »

« PAS QUESTION répliqua la jeune fille. Je ne veux pas que vous le tuiez avant qu'il ne nous parle de cette potion ! Alors vous allez rester bien gentiment ici ! »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur trois élèves, dont l'un semblait évanouis.

« Madame Pomfresh s'écria l'un d'eux. C'est Neville ! Il a fait une chute dans l'escalier et ça va faire vingt minutes qu'il est inconscient ! »

À SUIVRE OWARI...

Bon voilà °w°... OUF ! C'était un chapitre plus long que les précédents ; mais il était très important aussi donc...

**Je vous avouerais d'ailleurs que c'est le chapitre le plus difficile que j'ai écrit... Pas facile d'expliquer tout ça sans s'emmêler les pinceaux**.

Enfin, au moins j'espère que vous avez tous saisi le concept °w° sinon, je suis vraiment très nulle...

En tout cas la suite promet d'être très intéressante...

Bref ! **dites-moi si je continue ou pas ? **

La règle n'a toujours pas changé : **5 reviews 1 nouveau chapitre...**

Donc si vous voulez connaître la suite un seul et même moyen : **LES REVIEWS ...**

**Allez j'espère que vous avez vraiment apprécié °w°... GROS KISSOUXXXXX **

22


	5. Ce qu'on veut savoir c'est pourquoi?

L'ÉCHANGEUR

Auteuse : KKK : L'ECHANGEUR

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoï, romance... Et OOC (mais vous verrez pourquoi) dans les prochains chapitres à venir un gros LEMON donc gare... ne lisez pas n'importe comment...

Couple : Hum... Je reste dans la norme un tit blondinet énamouré d'un grand brun et inversement...

Disclaimer : Propriété exclusive de la sublimissime JKR

Statu : Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais faire, mais ce ne sera pas long, je me connais

Résumé : Hum... Avez-vous déjà songé à ce qui pourrait se passer si deux élèves de Poudlard échangeaient soudain leur corps ? Particulièrement quand ces derniers sont ennemis ?

Note : C'est en lisant une fic d'Erzebeth « Espace temps décalé » que m'est venue l'idée d'écrire cette fic... En fait, Harry et Drago se réveillent dans un corps qu'ils ne reconnaissent pas mais qui pourtant est bien le leur, avec quelques années de plus... Donc un gros merci quand même à Erzebeth grâce à qui mon imagination s'est remise en route (au fait allez lire la fic elle est top !)

Héhéhé... Vous pensez tout savoir rien qu'avec cette note hunhunhun... vous allez êtres étonnés paske mine de rien, en y regardant de plus près... il n'y a pas qu'un couple ennemi n'est-ce pas

BON REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : Comme promis 5 reviews nouveau chapitre (et ce sera comme ça tout le temps) **MERCI A VOUS TOUS JE VOUS ADORE**...

**Onarluca** : En voilà une qui a compris le fonctionnement de mon cerveau sadik lol °w°... C'est vrai si Neville est inconscient il ne pourra rien dire n'est-ce pas ? C'est bête hein ? Néhéhéhé... Bref ! Olé pour toi ! Et merci encore gros Kissouxxxx et amuse-toi...

**Lo hana ni **: Hum alors... Et bien merci de m'avoir reviewé °w°... Je comprend que ce ne soit pas clair dans ton esprit et je m'en excuse parce que comme je l'ai dit ça ne l'était pas non plus dans le mien °w°... Mais ne t'inkiète surtout pas parce que tu comprendras au fur et à mesure de l'histoire par contre si tu as des questions à poser et des choses à éclaircir tu peux toujours me contacter je te répondrais volontiers Kissouxxxx

**Nicolina** : Alors pour tout te dire j'avais besoin qu'Hermione soit entreprenante comme tu dis, parce que même si c'est un Harry-Dray et bien j'aime beaucoup le couple d'Hermione et Ron et je trouve qu'on les mets peu en avant alors pour une fois... °w°... Et pour encore confirmer tes dires et bien le pauvre Neville n'a vraiment pas fini d'en baver lol °w°... Kissouxxxx Merci pour ta review j'aime quand on m'encourage...

**Tchii 21 **: Ah ! Je suis contente que tu aies compris ! Héhé, c'est diabolique mais je ne te dirais rien. Je préfère te laisser la surprise donc : décompresse, relaaaaxxxxx et lis la suite. Merci encore pour ta review Kissouxxxx

**Helen** : Oh ! C'est gentil ! Merci bicou bicou bicou. Je suis ravie que tu aimes et je peux t'assurer que des idées j'en ai encore pleins ! Sadique ou bizarre, tu verras bien ! Hohoho... Allez Kissouxxxx

**Lanya** : Merci bicou j'adore ! L'essentiel a été dit et ça me touche ! Kissouxxxx

**Serpentis-draco **: Oué oué je sais, j'aime bien les embêter. °w°... Merci bicou pour ta review et ça ne risque pas de s'arrêter là ! Kissouxxxx

L'ECHANGEUR

Chapitre 5 : Ce qu'on veut savoir c'est pourquoi ?

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, depuis que Ron et Malfoy avaient échangé leur corps, et toute l'école était au courant.

Certains avaient ris, et d'autres c'étaient évanouis sous le coup de la surprise : nous parlons ici des Serpentards, des Gryffondors, et de moindre manière des conquêtes que Malfoy.

Et oui, elles aussi étaient désolées, de voir leur si sexy blondinet dans le corps d'un autre, ou du moins, de voir le corps de leur si sexy blondinet avec l'esprit d'un autre. En l'occurrence Ron.

Mais, et personne ne pouvait en démordre (même pas les Serpentards) les changements étaient flagrants.

Ron dans le corps de Malfoy et Malfoy dans le corps de Ron : c'était vraiment quelque chose à ne pas manquer.

Les deux garçons étaient horrifiés de voir ce que l'autre avait de leur corps !

Et pour cause : Malfoy ne se sera jamais vu autant débraillé et mal coiffé ! Quant à Ron, il n'aurait jamais pensé se voir un jour avec autant de gels dans les cheveux !

Et c'était encore, au grand damne d'Harry et Hermione, le sujet de leur dispute d'aujourd'hui.

« Weasley, siffla Malfoy entre ses dents, je t'ai déjà dit de mieux _m'habiller_ que ça ! Et franchement tu aurais pu faire un effort avec _mes_ cheveux ! Je me doute que tu ne sois pas habitué à avoir un corps aussi splendide que le mien, mais... »

« Je me fiche de ce que tu peux bien penser, coupa Ron furieux. Tu as vu ce tu as fait à _MES_ cheveux à moi ? Je suis certains que même en les lavant durant des mois, ce putain de gel, ne s'enlèvera pas ! »

« Et bien prend ton mal en patience, Weasley, parce que je compte bien me venger encore du tort que tu fais subir à mon pauvre corps ! »

« Quoi, s'étrangla Ron, je ne te permet pas de... »

« ASSEZ, tonna Hermione irritée. Non, mais vous vous être vus ! De vrais enfants ! Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous chamailler pendant une seconde et vous concentrer un peu sur ce que nous faisons ! »

Le ton dangereux que venait de prendre Hermione était suffisamment explicite pour comprendre qu'elle allait probablement leur lancer un _Avada Kedavra_, s'ils ne se calmaient pas légèrement.

Ron baissa donc les yeux en rougissant, tandis que Malfoy soupira sa frustration en croisant les bras.

Harry lui était ennuyé de la situation autant qu'Hermione, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Oh ! Il avait déjà vu Ron s'énerver, donc ce n'était pas une grande surprise de voir Malfoy s'énerver dans le corps de Ron. Ça revenait au même en fait : les mêmes sourcils froncés, le nez un peu retroussé, la moue dédaigneuse avec quand même un petit quelque chose du vrai Malfoy...

Par contre, ce qui était un véritable délice à observer, c'était Ron dans le corps de Malfoy.

Et pour cause, même en sachant que ce n'était pas le vrai Malfoy, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le blond adorable : les joues roses, l'air un peu ennuyé, les cheveux légèrement en bataille et sans gel, et surtout, surtout, le sourire... oui ! Le sourire.

Il est clair que Ron dans le corps de Malfoy, n'avait pas eut l'occasion de beaucoup sourire ces derniers temps, mais à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Harry, il souriait, éclatait de rire, plaisantait... Et ça, Harry en était presque devenu accro.

Pendant plus de six ans Malfoy et lui c'était fait la guerre... Et aujourd'hui, bien que ce soit son meilleur ami qui soit dans le corps de son pire ennemis (après Voldemort et les mangemort) Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que la bonne humeur de Ron allait très bien avec le corps du Serpentard. Lui qui pensait que les lèvres de Malfoy ne c'étaient jamais étirées en un véritable sourire, et bien il c'était trompé.

Harry regrettait juste, de l'avoir appris d'une manière aussi peu conventionnelle.

La voix d'Hermione le sortit de ses pensées.

« Harry alors tu es d'accord ? »

Euh... Il n'avait bien évidemment rien suivit de la conversation et aurait pu l'avouer, s'il avait été absolument certain de ne pas en subir les conséquences. S'il lui demandait de répéter, le courroux d'Hermione serait pire que la mort elle-même alors il se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.

Hermione sembla satisfaite et poursuivit :

« Donc ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce sera comme ça jusqu'à ce que Neville sorte de son coma. »

« Pff ! Celui-là, quand il sortira de son coma je peux vous assurer qu'il va le regretter, lança Malfoy. »

« Ouais, approuva Ron. À cause de lui je suis non seulement obligé de partager mon corps, mais en plus rien que pour ne pas rendre les Serpentards complètement cinglés, je dois dormir dans leur tour une nuit en alternance ! »

« Ne crois pas être le seul à en souffrir Weasley, lança Malfoy en se levant du fauteuil rouge et or. »

« Écoutez ça ne fait plaisir à personne ici, s'emporta Hermione. Alors vous feriez mieux de commencer à vous y habituer ! »

Puis, la jeune fille se leva précipitamment, rassembla ses affaires et quitta la salle commune des Gryffondor, furieuse et les larmes aux yeux.

Les trois garçons la regardèrent s'en aller un peu décontenancés.

Ron, parce que le comportement d'Hermione l'agaçait, Malfoy, parce que depuis qu'il avait intégré ce corps, il avait l'impression que son cœur faisait n'importe quoi, et Harry parce qu'il pouvait mieux que personne comprendre le désarrois et la colère de la jeune fille.

Hermione était sans doute la personne la plus à plaindre en fait. Car, Ron et elle sortait ensemble depuis peu... Leur relation était encore toute récente et Harry tout comme Ron craignaient que cette situation ne fasse tout capoter.

Hermione aimait sincèrement Ron... Parfois elle avait besoin de ses bras, de ses baisers... mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas embrasser Ron tout en sachant que ce sont les lèvres de Malfoy qui lui répondrons. D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas non plus embrasser le corps de Ron en sachant que ce n'est pas Ron qui est à l'intérieur... Voyez le dilemme ?

Harry avait bien remarqué que depuis le changement de corps, Hermione était particulièrement agressive. Elle était sur les nerfs, et s'emportait pour rien... Il compatissait au malheur de son amie, mais en même temps il ne pouvait rien faire... Sauf attendre que Neville se réveille pour le tuer en bonne et due forme !

Il n'aimait pas voir ses amis souffrir...

Il lança un coup d'œil à Ron, qui assis dans le canapé avait l'air détendu et calme, comme s'il n'était pas affecté par l'attitude d'Hermione. Étrange lui qui d'ordinaire se souciait comme de sa vie, de sa petite amie.

D'accord il était dans le corps de Malfoy, mais cela ne l'autorisait en rien à se comporter comme lui.

Il allait parler, quand il vit Malfoy soupirer visiblement très énervé, et commencer à sortir de la salle commune.

« Où vas-tu, demanda Harry. »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répondit-il sans se retourner. »

Harry haussa les épaules puis concentra son attention sur son meilleur ami.

« Ron ! »

« Mouais, quoi ? »

« Ron tu devrais aller cherché Hermione, répondit Harry. Elle avait l'air vraiment bouleversée... Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas bien, depuis que Malfoy et toi avez échangé vos corps. »

« Et pourquoi je devrais me mettre à courir après elle, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Elle veut que je me soucie d'elle, mais et moi dans cette histoire ? Moi aussi je souffre ! Moi aussi je suis mal ! Je ne peux plus la toucher sans qu'elle sursaute ! Elle me repousse constamment ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, indigné. L'ancien Ron se serait comporté comme ça, autrement dit comme un imbécile effrayé par ses sentiments (ndla : comme le soir du bal auquel Hermione s'y était rendu avec Krum) mais pas le nouveau. Pas celui, qui sortait enfin avec Hermione. Ce Ron là avait changé, il était plus doux, plus soucieux des besoins de celle qu'il aimait. Harry se sentait un peu perdu il fallait l'avouer.

« Ron, dit-il en haussant le ton. Comment peux-tu dire ça ! »

« Harry ne parle pas de chose que tu ne comprends pas, répliqua Ron. »

« Ron, s'emporta alors Harry consterné par l'attitude de son ami. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans le corps de Malfoy que tu as le droit de te comporter comme lui ! D'ailleurs est-ce que tu as un peu réfléchi à la situation ! Comment veux-tu qu'Hermione ne te repousse pas quand elle voit la tête de Malfoy au lieu de la tienne, imbécile ! Franchement, tu voudrais vraiment qu'elle embrasse des lèvres qui ne sont pas les tiennes ! A moins que tu préfère qu'elle embrasse vraiment tes lèvres, sans se soucier du fait que c'est Malfoy qui est dans ton corps ! Pourquoi ne t'intéresses-tu pas au cœur du problème ! Hein ! »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Ron d'écarquiller les yeux. Il n'avait effectivement pas vu les choses sous cette angle. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas lui-même sa réaction.

Il soupira douloureusement, empêchant du mieux qu'il pouvait de laisser couler ses larmes.

« Bon sang Harry, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive, se plaignit Ron. Je... Depuis que j'ai intégré le corps de Malfoy, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. En fait si ! Je ressens tout ! C'est comme si _son_ cœur augmentait la force de mes sentiments ! C'est bizarre... En fait, j'ai l'impression que Malfoy contenait toujours ses émotions, et que maintenant qu'il ne contrôle plus son cœur et bien tout explose ! Je ne peux plus rien contrôler Harry et je me mets à faire n'importe quoi ! »

Harry mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que Ron lui disait. Mais, il finit pas hocher la tête et s'approcha de son ami.

Il prit place à côté du blond et posa une main affectueuse et compréhensive sur son épaule.

« J'imagine que Malfoy est encore pire à supporter dans ce cas là. »

Ron sourit tristement.

« Je te le fais pas dire. Je pense que c'est pour ça, que beaucoup le respecte... Par ce qu'il contrôle toujours ses émotions... Mais à mon avis, vu ce que son cœur est entrain de me faire subir, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il souffrait en silence ce con ! »

« Arrête, ou je vais vraiment finir par l'apprécier, railla Harry. »

« Ce ne serait pas un mal, les surpris la voix de Drago. »

Ce dernier, était revenu en compagnie d'Hermione. La jeune fille avait les yeux rougis et sur ses joues brillaient encore les traces de quelques larmes.

Ron se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers elle. Il lui caressa tendrement le visage puis lui saisit le poignet avant de l'entraîner plus loin. Dans un petit recoin de la salle, où personne ne pourrait les entendre.

« Il faut qu'on parle un peu, avait-il dit. »

Alors que ses amis s'éloignaient, Harry se dirigea vers Malfoy. Ce dernier, ne lui adressa pas un regard se contentant de sourire d'un air satisfait.

Drago se sentait étrangement bien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une bonne action en allant chercher Hermione et en la consolant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était vraiment heureux d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien... et surtout, quelque chose qui ne servait pas ses intérêts. Au début, il avait hésité... Il ne voulait pas faiblir, car apprécier une personne, lui porter de l'intérêt autre que physique, était un signe de pure faiblesse. Première leçon que lui avait enseignée son défunt père.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il s'était avoué vaincu face à l'insistant petit sentiment qui agaçait son cœur, et était parti à la recherche de la « fichue petite amie moldus de cet imbécile de sang pur de Weasley ! » en s'ajoutant mentalement « Je suis certain de le regretter en plus ! »

Mais, là en les voyant se réconcilier... sans s'embrasser heureusement pour _son corps_, il se sentait bien, apaisé et bêtement heureux... Drôle de sentiment que la joie, se dit-il. Non pas qu'il ne l'eût jamais expérimenté, mais sa joie à lui était due au fait qu'il y avait toujours _le beurre et l'argent du beurre_. Pour lui l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. C'était simple et jouissif !

Il ne vit pas Harry s'approcher et lui glisser à l'oreille « Arrête de les mater comme ça ! Ça en devient presque indécent ! »

Drago sursauta, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de frémir, avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Attitude, qui n'eut que pour seul effet de faire rire le Gryffondor.

« Potter ferme-là, s'énerva Malfoy. »

« Désolé, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Tu es dans le corps de Ron après tout ! »

En effet, depuis que Malfoy avait pris possession du corps du rouquin, Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à s'irriter contre lui.

« En parlant de ça, dit-il en retournant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, il faudrait vraiment que tu dises à ton ami, de surveiller un temps soit peu la manière dont il s'habille et dont il traite MON corps ! »

« Pourquoi ? Ça ne te dérangeait pas avant ! »

« Potter ! Soit tu es vraiment stupide soit tu le fais exprès ! Dois-je encore te rappeler que je ne peux pas m'occuper correctement de mon corps en ce moment ? Et d'ailleurs, je fais un effort incommensurable pour rendre celui de Weasley un peu plus décent aux regards ! Mais vu sa garde-robe c'est un peu difficile ! »

« Malfoy, répondit Harry en le rejoignant. C'est tout aussi difficile pour lui que pour toi ! Et puis, de toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix ! Alors autant mieux vous accommoder du mieux que vous le pouvez ! »

« Moui... En tout cas, je prie Merlin pour que Weasley n'embrasse pas cette moldus ! Bien que je doive avouer qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise, ajouta Malfoy en passant un doigt sur ses lèvres. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et se crispa légèrement.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir, demanda-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulut. »

Drago sentit Harry se tendre. Et il s'en amusa. Il venait d'aborder le sujet sensible. Et c'était plus que délectable de voir Harry rougir.

Au fond de lui, Drago savait qu'il ne devrait pas parler de ça avec Harry, notamment en sachant qu'avant de se retrouver à embrasser Hermione, il embrassait passionnément Harry... C'était assez délicat, mais il fallait bien crever l'abcès un jour.

Le Serpentard, avait bien remarqué qu'Harry évitait de reparler du baiser, et même de mentionner le mot. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il en était encore embarrassé ? Ou tout simplement qu'il avait ressenti des sentiments qui l'effrayent toujours ?

En ce qui le concerne, Drago avait très facilement accepté la situation. Plus aisément qu'il ne l'avait cru d'ailleurs, mais possédé le cœur de Ron était un avantage dans ce genre de condition. Car le cœur de Ron débordait d'amour et de bons sentiments, et bien évidemment il pouvait tout pardonner... même en redemander. Il était un peu désorienté mais il appréciait toutes ses nouvelles émotions...

Drago se sentait seul depuis un moment... un sacré long moment même, mais quand il avait embrassé Harry il avait senti ce manque se combler. Malgré la rudesse du baiser, ça avait été pour lui un plaisir de se sentir désiré de cette manière et de désirer de cette manière. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le cœur du rouquin lui avait énormément facilité les choses !

Parce qu'avec son cœur à lui...

Accepter de ressentir des choses pour Potter aurait été un véritable dilemme et une sacrée source de cauchemars ! Il s'en serait arraché les cheveux et franchement, abîmer sa si jolie chevelure blonde pour ensuite réalisé ce qu'il savait déjà mais qu'il avait ardemment refusé d'admettre pour des principes tout autant bancals que stupides, c'aurait été dommage et criminel.

Il se sentit donc en devoir de répondre et surtout de mettre au clair le problème.

« Alors, s'impatienta Harry qui commençait à trouver le temps long. »

« Et bien... Je suppose en effet que quelques explications s'imposent, répondit-il. »

« Tu supposes bien Malfoy, alors vas-y ! »

« C'est pourtant simple Potter ! Weasley et moi avons échangé nos corps pendant que lui embrassait sa petite amie, et que toi tu..., enfin tu sais ! »

« Harry le sait peut-être mais pas nous, lança Hermione en s'approchant. »

Harry, malgré le malaise qui venait de le prendre, sourit. Hermione semblait avoir retrouver un semblant de bonne humeur et ses yeux affichaient une certaine paix... mais également, un drôle de malice.

« Alors, dit-elle en rejoignant Harry, pendant que Ron prenait place aux côtés de Malfoy. »

Harry hésitait à répondre. Pendant deux jours il avait fait l'effort d'éviter le sujet et il avait fallu que ce saligaud de Malfoy le remette sur le tapis. Bon, à peu de chose près c'est aussi à cause de lui que cette discussion avait commencé... mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Pas maintenant du moins.

Cependant, et c'est ce qu'Harry craignait, les autres n'étaient pas du même avis.

« C'est vrai, lança Ron. Explique-moi pourquoi je me suis retrouvé à t'embrasser alors qu'à plus forte raison, je pensais embrasser ma copine ? »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et lança un regard lourd de reproche à Harry. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi, Ron avait gémit le prénom d'Harry : car à ce moment, là, ce n'était pas Ron qui parlait, mais Malfoy...

Harry déglutit. Il avait l'impression qu'une énorme goûte de sueur coulait le long de son épine dorsale... Son cœur tambourinait à présent et tout ses sens étaient en alertes.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire ?

Et comme si Malfoy avait lu dans ses pensées, il dit :

« Dis leur la vérité Potter, de toute façon, ils seront au courant un jour ou l'autre non ? »

« Et... et bien... J'ai embrassé Malfoy, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux. »

Harry s'attendait à une réaction du genre « QUOI ! MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ! », mais rien ne vint... Hermione et Ron étaient calmes et semblaient attendre quelque chose.

« Qu... Quoi ça ne vous fait rien de savoir que j'ai bécoté mon pire ennemis ! Un Serpentard, un imbécile de blondinet qui prend ses pairs pour acquis et qui n'arrête pas de nous envoyer ses vannes stupides en pleines tronches et ce, tous les jours que Dieu fait ? Un sale mec qui en l'occurrence se... »

« ON SAIT, coupèrent-ils tout en même temps. »

« Écoutes Potter je te remercie pour ce discours plus qu'élogieux sur ma merveilleuse personne, dit Malfoy, mais je crois que tes amis ont largement compris de quoi il est question ici ! Weasley a dû le comprendre au moment où il s'est retrouvé à ma place et Granger juste après la question que vient de poser son petit ami rouqu... euh, blond pour le moment. »

« Ce que nous voulons savoir Harry c'est pourquoi, demanda le blond en question. »

À SUIVRE OWARI ...

Alors ? Z'avez aimé ? J'espère...

**Je suis vraiment désolée... J'ai bien reçut vos reviews, et j'étais effectivement censée mettre la suite aussitôt réception de vos gentils messages, mais j'ai été particulièrement occupée cette semaine. **

Donc je m'excuse de vous fait attendre, et je m'excuse d'avance car pour une fois je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre numéro six. Je suis plutôt occupée en ce moment... Et pour tout vous dire, à mes moments de liberté je me suis plutôt concentrée sur d'autres fics que j'avais en court, et d'autres que je viens de commencer et que je vais bientôt mettre en ligne.

**Alors information importante, vu le boulot monstre que j'ai en ce moment, je ne mettrais désormais qu'un (ou deux) chapitre par semaine... et il y en a encore environs quatre chapitres... donc pour ceux qui veulent connaître la suite prenez votre mal en patience...**

Alors je vous laisse en espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !

**Dites moi tout de même si je continue ou pas ? Vos reviews me motive vraiment ! **

**Merci encore de me lire, je vous embrasse tous et vous remercie encore pour vos reviews... °W°... Hisokaren ! **


	6. Une question de vengeance !

L'ÉCHANGEUR

Auteuse : KKK : L'ECHANGEUR

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoï, romance... Et OOC (mais vous verrez pourquoi) dans les prochains chapitres à venir un gros LEMON donc gare... ne lisez pas n'importe comment...

Couple : Hum... Je reste dans la norme un tit blondinet énamouré d'un grand brun et inversement...

Disclaimer : Propriété exclusive de la sublimissime JKR

Statu : Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais faire, mais ce ne sera pas long, je me connais

Résumé : Hum... Avez-vous déjà songé à ce qui pourrait se passer si deux élèves de Poudlard échangeaient soudain leur corps ? Particulièrement quand ces derniers sont ennemis ?

Note : **Je suis extrêmement désolée pour le retard ! Mon ordi refusait de fonctionner et je n'ai vraiment rien pu faire !** Je ne pouvais absolument plus me connecter et donc je ne pouvais plus accéder à ma boîte de réception ; ainsi que poster une quelconque fic ! **J'avais promis à beaucoup d'entre vous de mettre rapidement la suite, donc je m'excuse encore !**

J'espère que vous comprenez et que vous ne m'en voulez pas...

Voilà la suite qui sera plus longue que les chapitres précédents : histoire de me racheter un peu !

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :

**Onizukas** : Merci bicoup... (je rougis grave là) Crois moi tu n'auras pas le temps de dormir avec ce chapitre. Kissouxxxx

**Shiefa li **: O.O... Oh ! Merci... Ca me touche ! Perso je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre pouvait plaire... j'étais même anxieuse, mais grâce à toi je ne le suis plus. °w°... Merci bicoup Kissouxxxx

**Serpentis-draco **: Lol ! XD ! T'inkiète il doit rester au grand maximum 5 chap au moins... donc il devrais pas tarder à retrouver leur corps respectif... Pour le moment je m'amuse encore trop pour réveiller Neville XD ! Merci et gros Kissouxxxx

**Yaoï-Twins **: Merci pour tes encouragements et pour ton compliment, ça me touche. Voici la suite en espérant que tu aimes. Kissouxxxx

**Onarluca** : Merci pour ton soutien... Je fais mon possible pour vous et vous me le rendez bien donc Merci encore et Kissouxxxx Voici la suite !

**Mily Black **: Merci et OUI ne t'en fait pas je t'enverrais un mail à chaque fois ! Promis... D'ailleurs si tu lis le chap c'est que tu as reçu mon mail ! Enfin, j'espère... lol ! Kissouxxxx

Bon voilà... **J'espère n'avoir oublié personne**... avec mes problèmes d'ordi on ne sait jamais. En tout cas si c'est le cas, **je vous remercie tous de prendre le temps de reviewer °w° Kissouxxxx**

L'ECHANGEUR

Chapitre 6 : Une question de vengeance !

« Ce que nous voulons savoir Harry, c'est pourquoi, demanda le blond en question. »

La gorge d'Harry se dessécha d'un coup et toute pensée cohérente déserta son cerveau. C'était justifié car Harry lui-même ne le savait pas. Du moins il n'était pas sûr de connaître l'exacte réponse...

Que dire ? Qu'il avait agi par colère ? Qu'il avait succombé à ses hormones ? Ou tout simplement qu'il avait envie... oui, envie de sentir les lèvres de Malfoy contre les siennes ?

« Ry, lui lança soudain Ron. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange vraiment, mais tu pourrais arrêter de me mater en bavant ? »

Le Gryffondor rougit violemment. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que son regard était posé avec insistance sur le blond...

Il détourna rapidement les yeux, bredouillant quelques excuses sans faire attention aux petits sourires qui étiraient les lèvres de Malfoy et d'Hermione.

« Alors Harry pressa la jeune fille. Pourquoi as-tu embrassé Malfoy ? »

L'adolescent déglutit avec difficulté avant de répondre, ses orbes fixés sur ses chaussures.

« Par vengeance. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Vengeance, répéta-t-elle dubitative. »

« Oui. Tu connais le dicton qui dit : A gifle donnée gifle rendue ? »

Harry se retint de sourire... Il avait réussi par un coup de génie de renverser la situation et de faire en sorte que ses amis notamment Hermione ne le bombardent plus de question. Harry n'avait jamais aimé être le centre d'intérêt de toute façon.

La jeune fille tressaillit, les yeux écarquillés. Puis, elle se tourna vers Malfoy, cherchant visiblement à ce qu'il s'explique.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, sans toutefois cesser de sourire.

« C'est vrai, dit-il. Juste après le cours de Potion, j'ai coincé Potter dans une salle vide et... je l'ai embrassé. »

Ron se leva furieux, avant de se tourner vers son corps, de le saisir par le col et de le soulever jusqu'à son visage.

« Bon sang Malfoy ! Tu as forcé Harry à t'embrasser, rugit-il. »

« RON ! intervint sa petite amie. S'il te plaît laisse-le... Je n'ai pas envie que tu commences à TE taper dessus ! »

Le garçon sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis soupira frustré mais calmé. Tout plutôt que d'abîmer son corps.

« Dommage Weasley railla Draco. Ce ne m'aurait pas dérangé outre mesure ! »

« La ferme Malfoy ! Dois-je te rappeler que je possède TON corps maintenant ? »

Draco réagit au quart de tour.

« Si tu osais ne serais-ce que... »

« SUFFIT ! rugit Hermione. C'est agaçant à la fin ! On pourrait peut-être revenir à notre conversation initiale. »

« Mais, il n'y a rien de plus à dire Granger, répondit Draco. J'ai embrassé Potter, il s'est laissé faire, et m'a embrassé en retours ! Fin de l'histoire ! »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu fait, demanda la jeune fille. »

« Parce qu'il voulait me faire chier, lança Harry. C'est aussi simple que ça ! »

« Exact... approuva le rouquin. »

Harry se leva en soupirant.

« Bien maintenant que cette sordide histoire de baiser est réglée, je vais me coucher ! Tu viens Ron ? »

Ron acquiesça, se leva et rejoignit son ami, non sans avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à sa petite amie.

Hermione, quant à elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher aussi facilement le morceau. Elle avait très bien compris qu'Harry ne désirait pas aller plus avant dans la conversation, mais il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui la turlupinait...

Ce petit quelque chose qu'elle avait lu dans le regard de son ami, quand il avait posé son regard sur le corps de Malfoy... et qui l'avait fait sourire.

Alors que les deux garçons rejoignaient leur dortoir, la laissant seule avec Draco, elle décida d'abattre encore une carte, avec de laisser Malfoy rejoindre sa salle commune.

« Malfoy appela-t-elle. Je ne comprends toujours pas... Pourquoi as-tu embrassé Harry dans cette salle vide ? »

Il soupira. C'est qu'elle était tenace la Granger quand elle s'y mettait !

« Parce qu'il avait bafoué mon honneur en insultant Pansy, c'est tout ! »

Hermione réfléchit.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir frappé ou menacé de ta baguette ? Tu aurais pu le faire, mais tu as préféré l'embrasser n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco sursauta à la question. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que Granger soit aussi perspicace ? Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout l'énervait passablement avec ses questions pièges, mais il n'avait d'autre choix que de répondre...

À une autre époque, il aurait pu ne pas le faire, et juste envoyer cette satanée Moldus paître, mais aujourd'hui... Il ne pouvait pas !

Le cœur de Ron l'en empêchant... « Je comprends maintenant pourquoi la belette est autant soumise à sa dulcinée, se dit-il sarcastique. »

« C'est une arme comme une autre... Une arme à laquelle Potter n'a pas su résister ! »

« Mais tu en avais envie ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait... Draco se tu rouge de honte. »

Qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'il en avait envie ? Bon sang, jura-t-il intérieurement. Ce n'était pas faux et Draco le savait. Il avait admis ressentir quelque chose pour Harry, mais jamais il n'avait voulu l'avouer même implicitement à qui que ce soit ! Et encore moins à la meilleure amie de Potter !

Il avait fait une gaffe ! Une énorme gaffe en se dévoilant ainsi... « Maudit cœur de ce maudit Weasley ! Si j'avais eu le miens, je n'aurais pas répondu avec autant de précipitation... Je me serais contrôlé et non pas laissé aller à faire ou dire n'importe quoi ! Et comment je m'en sors, moi maintenant ? »

« Malfoy, appela Hermione satisfaite. Merci de m'avoir répondu avec autant de... sincérité. Je vais me coucher et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant... Bonne nuit. »

Non ! Draco aurait voulu la retenir ! Lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire ça ! Mais, aucun son ne traversa la barrière de ses lèvres et il du se contenter de soupirer de rage avant de sortir de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

D'ailleurs, même s'il avait tenté de s'expliquer, Granger ne l'aurait pas cru... Elle était beaucoup trop intelligente et certainement pas stupide au point de gober un mensonge du genre : « Te fais pas d'illusion ! C'était prémédité ! J'y avais réfléchi et je savais que ça allait faire chier Potter ! »

Non... Hermione avait compris que tout cela n'avait en rien été prémédité... Draco y avait songé l'instant même... Il ne c'était pas dit qu'Harry allait lui en vouloir... Il voulait simplement prouver à Harry quelque chose, mais il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Il avait juste voulu embrasser ce petit con de Gryffondor... Et une fois fait, il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter !

Il avait voulu le faire et il avait adoré. Leur second baiser avait été plus violent, plus exigeant, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre, mais il avait vite été réduit à un passionné et passionnant échange salive... et de désir ?

Draco avait éprouvé du désir, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de gémir et de prononcer le prénom de Potter ! Heureusement pour lui, qu'Harry n'a rien entendu... Et qu'il l'ait fait en embrassant Hermione... Heureusement pour lui, que la Moldus n'avait rien révélé à Potter...

Soudain un doute s'empara de lui... Et si elle l'avait dit ? Et si Granger avait tout avoué à Potter ? S'il savait que lui, Draco Malfoy avait gémi son prénom ?

Non ! C'était impossible... Sinon Potter se serait déjà donné à cœur joie de l'humilier !

Le cœur de Draco se serra... Oui ! Harry n'en savait rien. Et alors ? Après tout c'était tout aussi bien comme ça non ? Puisque de toute façon... Harry ne ressentait rien d'autre que du mépris pour lui. Rien d'autre que de la haine.

Malgré leur baiser... Harry le détestait toujours autant... Draco rejoignit sa salle commune, mais ne pu retenir une minuscule goutte de dévaler sa joue... Tiens ? Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait pleuvoir à l'intérieur d'une bâtisse...

_**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Harry se coucha avec bonheur dans son lit, mais il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Non, loin de lui reposait le corps de Draco Malfoy. Corps possédé par son meilleur ami certes... Mais comment raisonnablement réussir à fermer l'œil, en sachant que le corps plus que désirable de la personne que l'on a embrassé avec passion, est allongé à juste quelques mètres de vous ?

C'était impossible, et Harry le savait...

Il avait aimé les lèvres de Malfoy et s'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, c'est parce qu'il refusait d'admettre les sentiments qui naissaient lentement en lui... S'insinuant dans chacun des pores de sa peau... Dans chacune de ses veines... Dans son cœur...

Il était attiré par Malfoy c'était indéniable, mais il refusait absolument d'admettre qu'il puisse éprouver autre chose pour lui que de l'attirance physique !

Malfoy était beau, mais il n'était pas gentil ! Il était vil, méchant, sournois... Il embrassait comme un Dieu ! Mais cela ne justifiait en rien de pouvoir ou même de vouloir ressentir de l'amour... Ce mot n'avait tout simplement pas sa place, n'est-ce pas ?

De toute façon comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Etait-il réellement possible qu'après seulement deux baisers, deux ennemis puissent tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

D'ailleurs, Malfoy lui-même avait avoué ne l'avoir embrassé que par vengeance ! Il avait fait comprendre à Harry qu'on n'insultait pas sans conséquence le nom des Malfoy !

Pourtant... Lors de leur second baiser... Malfoy lui avait répondu... Pas immédiatement, mais il avait répondu, tout aussi passionnément qu'Harry, pendant leur premier baiser...

Il avait senti le corps de Malfoy se tendre et frissonner, il l'avait entendu ses gémissements étouffés par le baiser... Il savait que Malfoy avait tout autant apprécié ce baiser que lui... Mais, cela pouvait-il les conduire autre part que vers une haine décuplée ?

Et puis, Malfoy se sentait-il seulement attiré par lui ? Eprouvait-il autant de désarrois que lui en ce moment ? Non... Certainement pas ! Malfoy avait d'innombrables conquêtes à son actif... Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il tomberait amoureux de quelqu'un... Et encore moins d'Harry. Trop de chose faisait obstacle ! Harry représentait tout ce que Malfoy détestait en ce bas monde... Il était le Survivant, il était celui qui avait tué son père, il était un Gryffondor, il était un garçon...

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Voldemort, Harry regretta que le puissant sorcier qu'il était ne se soit pas fait tuer pendant la bataille... Il regretta d'avoir été l'élu... Il regretta nombre de choses... Toutes ses choses qui l'empêchaient de trouver le bonheur ou même d'avoir une infime chance de trouver le bonheur avec quelqu'un... Avec Draco...

Harry n'en n'était pas certain... Il ferma doucement les yeux, ses lèvres s'étirant au souvenir de son baiser, et une larme roula sur sa joue... Une toute petite larme... Qu'il ne sentit pas, ou qu'il n'avait pas envie de sentir !

Après tout ce n'était qu'un baiser... Qu'un innocent petit baiser.

_**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Le lendemain arriva trop vite au goût d'Harry. Ayant passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir et à penser à Draco... IL n'avait pu fermer l'œil avant quatre heure du matin.

Il s'assit péniblement, jetant un coup d'œil au lit de Ron... Il n'était pas là et son lit était défait. D'ailleurs les autres non plus n'étaient pas là. Il fronça les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge du dortoir et soupira d'aise. IL n'était que six heures... Mais à cette heure-ci, leur dortoir était normalement encore ensommeillé.

Il se leva, décidant de prendre une bonne douche pour lui rafraîchir un peu les idées, quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

Il tourna la tête et regretta immédiatement de l'avoir fait.

Il se figea, la bouche ouverte, ses yeux cernés grand ouverts.

Ron, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, à moitié nu avec en tout et pour tout, une simple serviette autour de la taille. La vapeur qui s'échappait de la salle de bain signalait qu'il venait de prendre un bain brûlant, et la légère couleur rosée de la peau du corps de Malfoy était délicieuse... D'ailleurs, le nuage de vapeur qui l'enveloppait était incroyablement érotique...

D'ordinaire Harry n'aurait pas salivé sur son meilleur ami... Mais là, les données étaient différentes. Car c'était le magnifique corps pâle de Draco Malfoy qui se séchait les cheveux, sans remarquer outre mesure que quelqu'un le mâtait avec avidité.

Heureusement pour Harry que Ron avait la tête plongée dans une serviette.

Le Gryffondor recula d'un pas et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, essayant de calmer au plus vite, les afflux de sang qui n'irriguaient pas le bon organe.

Ron se doutait-il seulement du spectacle qu'il offrait à Harry en séchant _ce corps_ ainsi ? Les muscles fermes du corps de Malfoy roulant sous la peau rosée par l'eau brûlante et encore ruisselante... C'était à se décapiter sur place !

Puis Harry ressentit une sorte de jalousie l'envahir... Ron, profitait du corps nu de Malfoy en permanence depuis qu'il le possédait. Il pouvait le toucher, le caresser, le contempler... sans aucune pudeur. Et inversement avec Malfoy qui possédait le corps de Ron.

Pendant une infime seconde, le brun regretta de ne pas être à la place de son ami.

Harry secoua vivement la tête se maudissant d'avoir de telles pensées, puis déglutit, attirant enfin l'attention de Ron.

Ce dernier lui sourit, et Harry trouva à ce sourire incroyablement de charme... Il n'y pouvait rien, si Malfoy avait un sourire à en tomber raide ! C'était en quelque sorte dégoûtant, parce que bon... C'était quand même Ron qui était devant lui... Et pas Draco.

D'ailleurs si ça avait été le cas, lui aurait-il sourit comme ça ? Harry en doutait.

« Salut Ry, lança Ron en jetant négligemment sa serviette sur son épaule. Bien dormi ? »

« O... Oui, ça peut aller, répondit le dénommé non sans un peu de mal. Et toi ? »

« Boaf ! Je viens de prendre un bain chaud, presque brûlant, parce que j'ai découvert cette nuit que Malfoy était un frileux... Et oui ! Son corps supporte mal le froid, on dirait ! Et ça m'a énervé ! Moi qui ai toujours eut horreur de dormir avec trois tonnes de fringue sur moi... bref ! »

Harry sourit... Il y avait des inconvénients c'était certain...

« Au fait, lança soudain Harry, tu sais où sont passés les autres ? C'est bizarre que si tôt le matin, il n'y ait personne dans la chambre ! »

« Hum... Ouais, répondit Ron en jetant un sort à ses vêtements pour qu'ils prennent la taille du corps de Malfoy. Ils sont descendus plutôt ce matin, parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. »

« Ah ! Oui, s'exclama-t-il. C'est vrai, ça m'était sorti de la tête ! »

Harry enfin calmé, se leva pris sa serviette et juste au moment de se diriger vers la salle de bain, il vit quelque chose qui faillit le tuer d'un arrêt cardiaque.

Ron avait retiré la serviette qui entourait sa taille et avait commencé à se changer comme si de rien était. Harry ne pu empêcher un petit cri de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Et son imbécile d'ami, fit ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, il se retourna vers lui.

Harry sentit tout son sang bouillir d'un coup et arrondis les yeux. Malfoy était plus que bien pourvu.

« Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry, demanda Ron sans remarquer le trouble de son ami. Ça ne va pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas ! Non mais Ron ne rendait-il vraiment pas comte du supplice qu'il faisait vivre à son ami ?

Ron n'obtenant toujours pas de réponse d'Harry s'approcha, et la réaction du brun fut immédiate. Il bondit en arrière, levant ses bras en une barrière invisible.

« Ne t'approche pas, s'écria Harry d'une voix anormalement aigue. »

« M'enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Tu es nu, répondit le garçon en rougissant. »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me change devant toi ! »

« RON ! s'emporta Harry. Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois _nu_ c'est vrai ! Mais dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai jamais vu Malfoy _à poil _! »

Le blond rougit à son tour et s'empressa de remettre sa serviette en place.

« P... Pardon Ry, balbutia-t-il confus. Je... Ça m'était sorti de la tête... C'est que... moi j'y suis habitué et... »

« C'est bon, lança Harry en se pressant dans la salle de bain. Mais tâche de ne plus oublier ! »

« Je ne savais pas que ça te troublerait autant ! »

Harry tressaillit. Ron avait-il visé juste pour une fois ? Oui... Mais, il fallait qu'Harry donne le change.

« Ce n'est pas ça, répondit-il en fermant la porte de la salle de bain. C'est juste que la vision d'un Malfoy nu au réveil, ça me coupe l'appétit ! »

Il entendit Ron éclater de rire à travers le battant de la porte, et il soupira de soulagement. Il avait eu chaud... Très chaud... Et ce dans tous les sens du terme à en juger par la bosse qui c'était formée dans son pantalon de pyjama !

Malheureusement, il ne se doutait pas que Ron avait éclaté de rire, pour lui aussi, donner le change... Car il avait bien remarqué le renflement du vêtement d'Harry.

Et tandis qu'il se changeait, pendant qu'Harry prenait une douche qu'il supposait froide, il soupira : « Bon sang Harry... T'es vraiment accroc on dirait. »

Puis, il poussa un petit cri d'horreur au moment de mettre son caleçon.

Manifestement, le corps de Malfoy avait lui aussi réagit au trouble d'Harry. Ron fronça les sourcils et se mit en devoir de sermonner le petit Dragon de Malfoy :

« Dis donc _toi_ ! Pour le moment je suis _TON_ propriétaire alors je te prierais de bien vouloir calmer ta joie et d'éviter de te réveiller en la présence de _MON_ meilleur ami ! Non mais ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait de l'effet à Ry que tu as le droit de te montrer aussi impatient ! D'ailleurs c'est dégoûtant ce que tu fais ! Tu te rends compte que c'est _moi _qui suis dans le corps de ton proprio légitime ? Alors, à l'avenir tu éviteras de te _réveiller_ devant Harry ou moi ! Tu n'as qu'à patienter jusqu'à ce que Malfoy réintègre son corps ! »

Puis il enfila rapidement ses vêtements, soulagé que le Dragonnet se soit quelque peu calmé, mais non sans rougir. Il faut dire que jamais il n'aurait imaginé faire un jour la morale au pénis de Draco Malfoy ! C'était déplaisant, et humiliant...

(_Ndla : Moi je trouve ça poilant ! lol... Et je suis désolée si vous trouvez que ça n'a aucun sens, mais c'était une scène qui me trottait dans la tête et il fallait absolument que je l'écrive ! lol... D'ailleurs en demandant des infos à mon meilleur ami, il m'a répondu que c'était fréquent pour les garçons de parler à leur pénis... je sais qu'ils leur donnent parfois des noms, je connais tous ceux que mes anciens potes de classe ont donnés au leur. Ça va de « Popaul » à « Abdoula »... MDR !)_

**TSUZUKU... **(merci à Yuki-piyoko lol)

Bref ! Voilou... Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas extra, mais bon... je viens de finir de l'écrire et en réalité je me concentre plus sur le dernier ou avant-dernier chapitre de mon autre fic « Zone Erogène » pour ceux ou celles qui connaissent ! lol... Et vu la différence de situation si je puis dire, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à me concentrer sur quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux... Pour le moment je suis plus portée Lemon (et oui j'ai mes périodes lol) !

Donc, dès que j'ai terminé l'autre fic je vous promets de me consacrer à celle-ci °w°... et de la finir dans les temps en priant très fort pour que mon ordi ne me lâche pas une fois de plus... Bref !

J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre, vous auras plu et vous aura éclairé sur une partie des sentiments de nos deux poudlardiens préférés... enfin les miens surtout lol ! Sinon, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre...

MERCI DE ME LIRE ET GROS KISSOUXXXX... HISOKAREN !


	7. Le sort d'épouvante ou

L'ÉCHANGEUR

Auteuse : KKK

Titre : L'ECHANGEUR

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoï, romance... Et OOC (mais vous verrez pourquoi) dans les prochains chapitres à venir un gros LEMON donc gare... ne lisez pas n'importe comment...

Couple : Hum... Je reste dans la norme un tit blondinet énamouré d'un grand brun et inversement...

Disclaimer : Propriété exclusive de la sublimissime JKR

Statu : Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais faire, mais ce ne sera pas long, je me connais

Résumé : Hum... Avez-vous déjà songé à ce qui pourrait se passer si deux élèves de Poudlard échangeaient soudain leur corps ? Particulièrement quand ces derniers sont ennemis ?

Note : **Je suis extrêmement désolée pour le retard ! Mais comme je l'avais expliqué dans mon profil, je tenais avant tout à finir ZE avant de me consacrer entièrement à celle-ci. Maintenant que c'est fait, je suis plus qu'heureuse de vous poster ce nouveau chapitre. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous serez nombreux à reviewer. **

REPONSES AUX RAR : 

**Lyly **: Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. °v° Kissouxxxx

**Mily Black **: Alors ma puce, de rien pour l'alerte lol. Et ensuite, pour la réponse à ta question tu l'auras dans les chapitres suivants. Si je te répondais maintenant, ce serais me dévoiler lol. J'espère que tu comprends. Ravie que ma fic te plaise toujours lol enfin j'espère n.n... Et surtout ne t'inkiète pas tu peux me faire des reviews de 10 Km de long, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, au contraire. Merci de me lire. Kissouxxxx

**Onarluca **: Contente de te revoir sur cette fic lol. Et promis, j'arrête de sous estimer mes écrits n.n... Mais bon... si tu me tue maintenant tu n'auras pas la suite mdrrrr... c'est assez dérangeant n'est-ce pas ? Merci. Kissouxxxx

**Serdra **: Heureusement que tu m'avais prévenu que tu avais changé de pseudo... sinon je ne t'aurais certainement pas reconnu ma puce. Et héhéhé... tu as raison le pauvre Harry a été grillé. Pris en flagrant délit de matage mdrrrr... j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi. Kissouxxxx

**Isthar205** : Et dire que tu ne te souvenais pas de cette fic lol. J'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que ZE, car voici enfin la suite. J'y ai mis le temps, et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te fera pas regretter d'avoir attendu longtemps. Bref ! Désolée de ne pas te l'avoir fait lire avant de la poster mais j'avais vraiment hâte de me remettre dans le bain avec elle. Mais promis, le prochain chapitre je te le poste pour que tu fasses ton boulot de béta-lectrice lol. Merci ma chérie. Kissouxxxx

**Helen **: MDR ! Merci beaucoup... Ça en fait des génial. J'espère que ce chapitre te paraîtra tout aussi génial que le précédent lol. Merci de me lire et encore pardon pour le retard. Kissouxxxx

**Shiefa li **: Et bien, et bien... on dirait que j'innove. Je suis contente. Un grand merci à mes potes qui donne des petits noms délirants et hyper chou à leur mini-moi lol... Bah. Je connais ça tu sais... mon frère à moi me prend déjà pour une idiote lol... maintenant que j'y pense, il me prend pour une folle depuis toujours lol. Merci de me lire et pardon pour le retard. Kissouxxxx j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**Emery **: Ma loute, tu as parfaitement raison. Je ne vois pas non plus Dray se taper la discute avec le turlututu de Ron mdrrrr... quoi que ce serait une scène assez cocasse. Qu'en penses-tu ? Sinon, je suis désolée pour le retard, mais tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas up dater lol. En tout cas gros kissouxxxx à toi, et j'espère que ton rhume c'est arrangé depuis. Merci.

**Leilia **: Merci beaucoup. Je suis ravie de te voir sur mes deux fics et surtout de voir que tu aimes les deux lol. Enfin, maintenant que ZE est fini j'aurais encore l'occasion de te revoir sur celle-ci lol. Merci encore pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre. Et pardon pour le retard. °v°... Kissouxxxx

**Vert emeraude **: Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour la review de Yaoï Twins lol. Et contente que tu ai aimé la scène intime entre Ron et le mini-moi de Draco mdrrrr... tu n'ais pas la seule à avoir apprécié lol. En tout cas gros kissouxxxx en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi.

**Celymoony** : Ma chtite sœur que j'aimeuh. Contente de te voir sur cette fic lol. Et tu as raison, ça faisait trèèèèèèèès longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de toi n.n... Et surtout n'arrête pas de me harceler lol, j'adore ça... enfin en tout bien tout honneur évidemment. Tu trouves vraiment qu'il n'y a aucun défaut dans mes fics ? Et bien merci... Je ne sais pas si elles sont toutes géniales mais je m'y emploie ardemment et je suis ravie que tu aimes autant. Comme tu le vois après ZE, E tout seul mdrrrr... enfin j'me comprend. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre. Kissouxxxx ma Moon à moi...

**Lili **: Lol. Contente que tu aimes et tu as parfaitement raison, il manquait une petite chose. Une chose qui commence par « Sui » et qui fini par « te »... mais je pense avoir réglé ce problème lol. À toi de juger si ce chapitre à besoin de la même petite chose lol. Merci. Kissouxxxx

**_IMPORTANT :_** **Allez ! Je lance un petit jeu, vous êtes tous invités à participer si le cœur vous en dit. C'est juste pour s'amuser lol. C'est gratuit et sans obligation d'achat n.n (**_manquerais plus que ça !_**) Il y a plusieurs couples dans cette fic, mis à part Harry et Dray ainsi que Ron et Hermione. En fait, il y en a trois en plus. Donc nous avons : HPDM / HGRW / ... / ... / et ... **

**Héhéhé... j'espère que vous trouverez mais pas trop vite lol... sinon ce ne serais plus amusant n'est-ce pas ? **

Maintenant place à la fic : BONNE LECTUREUH !

_**L'ECHANGEUR**_

_Chapitre 7 :_ Le sort d'épouvante ou comment Blaise agit vite et bien.

« Il faudrait penser à vous décider, lança Ron en tapant du pied. Nous avons déjà essayé, Zonko, Pladimius, Elberth, Fronky et Alliadard sans succès. »

« C'est parce que toutes ses boutiques ne sont d'aucun intérêt, répliqua Pansy. »

« Ah parce que tu trouvais peut-être plus intéressant d'aller flâné sur l'allée des Embrumes, rétorqua Ron irrité. »

« Parfaitement, fit Pansy les mains sur les hanches une lueur de défis dans le regard. »

Harry ennuyé décida d'intervenir pour la première fois depuis environs une heure.

« Bon alors, nous allons chez _Olibrius_, fit Harry en montrant du doigt la boutique. »

Draco eut un sursaut et grogna en direction de l'endroit.

« Et pourquoi irions-nous là où tu as décidé que nous irons Potter, demanda-t-il en croisant les bras. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répondre, mais Hermione fit un pas en avant, les poings serrés.

« Parce que ça fait une demi-heure que nous sommes debout en plein milieux de la rue, qu'on se gèle et que j'en ai marre de vous entendre, vous chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non, lança-t-elle agaçé. »

« Elle a raison, approuva Blaise d'un ton léger, on se gèle ici les gars. Je sais que nous n'avons pas plus envie les uns que les autres de passer la journée ensemble, justifia-t-il, mais c'est un Ordre du Directeur, alors on va faire l'effort de passer un bon moment ! »

Cinq regards surpris se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le batteur Serpentard et il soupira.

Il n'était pas de tout un chacun qu'un Serpentard soit d'avis avec un Gryffondor, Blaise le savait. Mais c'était la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard que les enseignants autorisaient depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et cette journée, il comptait bien en profiter. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il lança un regard en biais à Harry et lui sourit discrètement. Le Gryffondor rougit et détourna vivement le regard gêné, sous l'œil noir et jaloux d'un certain roux. Blaise voulut éclater de rire, mais se retint. Cela aurait été du plus mauvais effet. Et s'il voulait réussir ce qu'il avait planifié depuis un certain moment, il fallait qu'il se contrôle.

Heureusement pour lui il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à convaincre Dumbledore de leur ordonner de passer la journée avec la bande à Potty. Sans le vieux sorcier, Draco et Pansy auraient certainement refusé tout net ainsi que Potter et ses amis.

Machinalement, il tourna la tête vers la boutique, et un léger sourire sadique étira ses lèvres, au souvenir d'une certaine journée il y a de cela plusieurs années... Il rencontra le regard angoissé et furieux de Draco, mais n'en fit pas cas. De toute façon, vu la situation actuelle, son ami n'en souffrirait pas.

Draco grogna en fronçant les sourcils, mais Blaise nullement affecté par le regard noir made in Malfoy, depuis longtemps, se contenta de sourire en sifflotant d'un air innocent.

Pansy également fronça les sourcils en signe de désaccord, mais quand son regard se posa alternativement sur Draco puis la boutique, elle s'autorisa le même sourire angélique que Blaise. Décidément, ce Blaise la surprendrait toujours.

Harry, épuisé avant l'heure, soupira puis pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« Alors on y va ou pas, demanda-t-il impatient. »

Draco sursauta et le fusilla du regard. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans cette boutique de la mort. Il refusait. Après ce qu'il c'était passé, il y a plusieurs années, il n'était pas question qu'il s'humilie une fois de plus. Pourtant le regard insistant que lui lançait le Gryffondor brun fit vaciller ses résolutions et il acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête en soupirant désespérément.

De toute façon, il n'était plus à une humiliation près. D'abord le corps de Weasley, et maintenant cette maudite boutique où il allait se faire... une minute.

Le corps de Weasley...

Il lança un regard au trio de Gryffondors grelottants sous le froid, et une lueur goguenarde traversa ses yeux d'un gris profond. Mais oui... il n'avait plus son corps... Weasley possédait son corps désormais.

Le soulagement mêlé à une soudaine exaltation l'envahit et alors il fit un sourire éclatant dévoilant toute une rangée de dents blanches.

Il avait enfin compris le pourquoi du comment Blaise avait roulé dans le sens de Granger, et il devait bien admettre que pour une fois, son ami avait fait preuve de plus de vivacité d'esprit que lui. En tant que Serpentard, Draco n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Voilà donc pourquoi Blaise avait souri à Harry. C'était une sorte d'avertissement. Le genre de sourire qui dit « dans peu de temps mon cher je vais me foutre de vos gueules. Et particulièrement de celle de ton meilleur ami. » Draco se traita mentalement d'idiot. Et dire qu'il avait été jaloux. N'importe quoi.

Pourtant, une drôle de sensation lui chatouilla les entrailles et il se sentit mal. _Son cœur_ tambourinait en répandant un sentiment plus que désagréable dans ce corps qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Il eut la vague impression d'avoir pitié de Weasley... ou non. De compatir au sort qui attendait Weasley, mais il envoya rapidement valdinguer ce sentiment dérangeant. Non mais. Il avait déjà succombé à son cœur hier soir, en allant consoler la Granger, il n'allait tout de même pas aujourd'hui, sauver la tête d'une belette de l'humiliation.

Se forçant presque à sourire, il emboîta alors le premier pas, pressant le reste de la troupe de le suivre.

« Aller dépêchez-vous, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. »

Oui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait le _corps_ et le _cœur_ du rouquin, qu'il allait soudainement se mettre à être gentil avec les autres. Et encore moins avec lui.

D'ailleurs, Draco estimait qu'il avait assez donné au roux. Non seulement, il leur avait sauvé la vie à lui et Hermione sans qu'ils ne le sachent, pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, mais en plus il l'avait aidé à se réconcilier avec elle.

C'était suffisant, voire même trop. C'est donc sur cette pensée qu'il poursuivit sa route occultant ce pénible sentiment de culpabilité.

Il n'y avait pas meilleure journée qui puisse commencer pour notre cher Serpent roux.

Harry qui avait vu l'humeur de Malfoy changer d'un coup grimaça. Se satané Serpentard et sa bande préparaient encore un coup foireux. Il en était sûr... seulement il ne pouvait rien faire, puisqu'il n'y avait pas encore l'amorce d'un geste malheureux ou d'une parole traîtresse qui pourrait lui laisser penser qu'une mauvaise farce s'agençait. Certes, ils avaient paru pour le moins, enthousiastes à l'idée de pénétrer la boutique... mais rien d'autre ne pouvait le mener sur la piste du coup bas.

Il se promit de garder un œil bien ouvert, quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il cligna des yeux, puis avisa la personne qui le tenait.

« Malfoy, grinça-t-il. »

Si Draco était surpris par tant de froideur, il n'en montra rien. Il faut dire, que baiser ou pas, il y avait quand même six années de luttes sans merci entre eux. Cette pensée le désola une fraction de seconde, mais il la rejeta bien vite. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'attendre ou même venir le chercher.

« Potter, dit-il assez sèchement, tu comptes rester planté au beau milieu de la rue comme un abrutit encore combien de temps ? Les autres sont déjà entrés. »

Harry ne répondit rien, sondant le regard bleu de son vis-à-vis, avant de se traiter mentalement d'andouille. Ce n'était pas le corps de Malfoy qu'il voyait, ni ses yeux... Il ne pourrait pas trouver quoi que ce soit de louche. Il se surprit alors à vouloir que ce soit le vrai Draco qui lui parle. Le vrai Draco qui lui tienne l'épaule de cette manière...

La déception enserra son cœur une seconde avant que la colère ne prenne la place. Harry était soudain énervé que ce ne soit pas le véritable Draco Malfoy en face de lui. Il ne voulait pas d'un Draco dissimulé derrière un regard bleu éclatant, comme le ciel en plein été... il voulait des yeux d'un ciel d'orage. D'un gris profond presque métallique. Il voulait ces yeux-là.

Il se défit assez brusquement de la poigne du rouquin, et ce dernier recula comme s'il venait de se brûler.

Un instant Harry s'en voulu d'avoir réagi aussi vivement, et sa culpabilité s'accentua davantage quand il vit le regard blessé et presque dégoûté de sa Némésis. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais une tout autre phrase se forma :

« Qu'avez-vous encore préparer comme plan foireux, demanda-t-il. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, peiné mais pas étonné que le Gryffondor le traite avec autant de mépris. Après tout, Harry le détestait depuis des années... et encore plus, maintenant que Draco avait pris possession du corps de son meilleur ami.

Un baiser... deux baisers ne changeraient rien. Draco se sentit étrangement stupide d'avoir cru, même pendant une infime seconde, que les sentiments d'Harry à son égard puissent se transformer en autre chose que de la haine. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain du mot à employé, mais il s'en fichait. À quoi bon y croire de toute façon.

Et puis d'une certaine manière Potter n'avait pas tort.

Blaise et Pansy avaient en effet trouvé le moyen de rire un bon coup aux dépens de Weasley, mais il n'y était pour rien. Ce n'était même pas lui qui avait songé à cette idée le premier. Ce qui l'inquiéta. Depuis quand avait-il perdu ses facultés de réflexion Serpentarde ? Bref ! La question n'était pas là pour le moment.

Pour le moment, il y avait Harry en face de lui, attendant indubitablement une réponse. Harry qui, Draco en était sûr, allait le détester davantage, si jamais il arrivait malheur à son fichu meilleur ami. Tssk... Maudite loyauté. Maudit Gryffondor. Maudit Londubat. Sans lui, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Jamais Draco ne se serait retrouvé partagé entre l'excitation Serpentarde de faire une farce de mauvais goût, et l'appréhension toute Gryffondorienne de voir un ami en difficulté.

Certes, il ne voulait pas manquer une aussi belle occasion de se foutre de la gueule de belette-fils, mais... mais. Bordel ! D'où venait ce « mais » ?

Et à plus forte raison pourquoi y'avait-il encore un « mais » ? Manifestement, le cœur de Ron n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il sourit presque en reconnaissant la combativité du vrai propriétaire de ce corps.

Finalement, Weasley ne se donnait pas une simple image. Il ne puisait pas dans la force de Potter. Il avait sa propre force intérieure. Dommage, qu'il ne s'en serve pas, ou plutôt qu'il ait du mal à s'en servir. Draco se donna une monumentale gifle mentale. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre... tsssk. Depuis quand se mettait-il à louer les qualités d'une belette ? Encore un peu et il allait regretter de ne pas posséder les mêmes qualités que l'autre andouille.

Par Merlin, tout ceci commençait à l'exaspérer. Draco n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien, et il n était pas dit qu'un vrai Malfoy se laisse manipuler encore une fois par la belette. Cœur ou pas cœur, point barre.

En quelques secondes, il recomposa son masque de froideur, puis essuya machinalement sa main sur sa robe. Elle était moite et il détestait cela.

« Alors, s'impatienta Harry. Réponds Malfoy, qu'avez-vous encore fait ? »

« Mais rien Potty... nous n'avons rien fait. Tout est de la faute de Neville, répondit le roux accusateur. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et saisit ses hanches avant de taper du pied, comme s'il attendait depuis des heures que son rendez-vous arrive.

« Qu'est-ce que Neville a à voir dans cette histoire ? »

« Et bien, c'est lui qui m'a fait échanger mon corps avec Weasley ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle Malfoy, s'énerva Harry. Je suis sûr que ta bande de Serpent et toi avez préparé un mauvais coup ! Quant à savoir lequel, je veux que tu me le dises. »

« Écoute Potter, je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais te rendre des comptes, c'est clair ? Alors maintenant ou tu me suis à l'intérieur de cette boutique que TU as choisi de visiter, ou tu reste dehors à te les geler comme le demeuré que tu es ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Draco tourna les talons, la colère fourrageant ses entrailles. Maintenant plus que tout autre chose, il avait envie que Weasley paye pour la connerie de Potter. Au moins comme ça... Il lui ficherait définitivement la paix. Et dire qu'il avait commencé à culpabiliser à cause d'Harry. En réalité Harry Potter n'avait nullement besoin de prétexte pour le détester. Il lui suffisait simplement de penser « Malfoy » pour sentir la haine l'envahir. Cette pensée fit à Draco plus de mal qu'il ne le voulut, et son pas se fit plus rageur.

De son côté, Harry regardait Malfoy s'éloigner les poings serrés le long de ses flancs, la démarche furieuse et sèche. Il avait l'étrange sensation d'en avoir trop dit ou trop fait. Il avait la désagréable impression de l'avoir blessé d'une quelconque manière.

Peut-être l'avait-il accusé à tort après tout. En y réfléchissant bien, Draco n'avait pas vraiment l'air enthousiaste à l'idée de visiter la boutique. Et il devait certainement y avoir une raison à cela.

Harry amorça un pas vers le Serpentard, mais s'arrêta.

En même temps, le sourire qu'avait affiché Malfoy par la suite n'avait rien d'innocent. D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait vraiment rien sur la conscience, il n'aurait pas cherché à démentir ou encore à protéger ses amis. Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et s'ébroua vigoureusement. Décidément, songer à Malfoy le rendait fou. Mieux valait ne pas trop s'encombrer l'esprit et agir en temps voulut.

Il se décida à rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient certainement à l'intérieur, quand un cri puissant le fit sursauter. Il n'eut pas le temps de se précipiter dans la boutique, que la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur _un blond_ affolé et gesticulant les bras dans tous les sens comme s'il était poursuivi par une horde de chauve-souris. Malfoy, qui c'était retrouvé sur le chemin du blond, se fit violemment bousculer, et il atterrit un mètre plus loin, se cognant durement contre la brique froide du mur de la boutique.

Harry se figea une seconde, mais les cris hystériques que poussait Ron, le ramenèrent sur terre et il s'élança vers lui, sans se préoccuper des regards surpris de certain passant et de moindre manière, des éclats de rires qui provenaient de l'intérieur de la boutique.

Ron quant à lui était paniqué. Il y avait une tonne d'araignée autour de lui. Des araignées velues qui s'accrochaient à sa robe, qui grimpaient le long de son dos, de ses bras... Il y en avait partout... Sur son visage, ses cheveux...

Il hurlait en se débattant, repoussant tous ses insectes vicieux et laids.

Harry tenta tant bien que mal de s'approcher de son ami, mais Ron était terrorisé. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, ses pupilles avaient rétréci, ses cheveux valsaient sur sa tête et ses mains cherchaient à débarrasser le corps de Malfoy, de quelconques impuretés.

« Harry, appela Hermione qui accourait vers lui. Il a été touché par un sort d'épouvante. »

« Un sort d'épouvante, répéta-t-il perplexe. Mais comment... »

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard, en attendant il faut aider Ron, cria-t-elle presque. »

Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il ne connaissait pas bien les sorts d'épouvantes et pour cause, il ne devait les étudier que le mois prochain. Il se saisit de sa baguette alors que Ron se mettait à courir à l'opposé de la boutique cherchant à s'éloigner un maximum des bestioles, que lui seul voyait. Le _blond_, tout occupé qu'il était à combattre les araignées, ne vit pas l'énorme amas de poubelles derrière lui, et arriva ce qui devait arriver, il se vautra dedans tête la première.

Hermione poussa un cri partagé encore dégoût et horreur, alors que derrière elle, s'avançaient trois Serpentards, dont deux littéralement éclatés de rire.

Harry leur lança un regard noir puis s'approcha lentement de son ami. Il s'occuperait de ses trois là après. Pour le moment il y avait plus important. Sortir Ron de cet état de transe douloureuse et des poubelles par la même occasion.

« Ron, appela-t-il. »

Le blond continuait toujours de hurler en se débattant frénétiquement.

« RON, réitéra Harry un peu plus fort. »

Aucune réponse. Juste un autre cri horrifié et un jet d'ordure sur le visage d'Harry qui recula surpris et écoeuré. C'est à ce moment qu'un puissant « Stupéfix » s'éleva dans l'air, ramenant immédiatement le silence. Harry, qui avait retiré ses lunettes pour essuyé son visage, écarquilla les yeux en les remettant.

Malfoy était debout face à _son corps_ stupéfié et pointait sa baguette en avant.

« Mobilicorpus, dit-il et _son corps_ se mit à flotter dans les airs. »

Draco le déplaça loin du tas d'ordure pour ensuite marmonner quelque chose entre ses dents, et une légère fumée d'un jolie rose pâle s'échappa de l'embout de sa baguette avant d'envelopper le corps figé.

Satisfait, il fit tourner sa baguette et _son corps_ fut en moins d'une seconde nettoyer de toutes saletés.

Puis il le déposa délicatement sur le sol et prononça un « Enervatum » qui réveilla instantanément Ron. Ce dernier s'assit lentement en clignant des yeux et certainement encore abruti par les différents sorts lancés, il ne refusa pas la main que Malfoy lui tendit.

« Ca va, demanda-t-il en relevant le blond. »

Ron secoua sa tête avant de répondre.

« Mouais... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda-t-il alors qu'Hermione se précipitait vers lui. »

« Tu as reçu de plein fouet un sort d'épouvante, lui répondit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. »

Ron, l'esprit encore dans les vapes, rendit son étreinte à la jeune fille sans se soucier, de deux pairs d'yeux mécontents et d'une autre clairement amusée. Pansy dont le fou rire c'était arrêté, observait la scène d'un œil noir. Elle avait beau savoir que Ron possédait le corps de Draco, elle acceptait difficilement le fait que Granger s'approche de trop près de son blond.

Harry quant à lui était partagé entre la colère, l'étonnement et la frustration. Il avait eu raison de songer que les Serpentards préparaient un mauvais coup. Et dire qu'il avait failli faire confiance à Draco. Bon, _le roux_ n'avait pas ris à la plaisanterie, mais ça ne prouvait rien. Il était de mèche avec les autres et son petit numéro de sauvetage ne dupait pas Harry. Si Draco avait fait ça, c'était uniquement pour empêcher Ron de saloper son pauvre petit corps parfait. Il n'y avait aucune autre raison à son geste salvateur.

Blaise, quant à lui, regardait alternativement Pansy, Harry, Draco, Ron et Hermione. Son plan ne pouvait pas mieux fonctionner. Il était le maître de la manipulation... et s'en félicitait. Il fallait aussi qu'il félicite Harry d'avoir proposé de visiter cette boutique en particulier. Bon, si le Gryffondor n'avait rien dit, il l'aurait proposé, lui, mais là... tout était parfait. Le fait que l'idée vienne d'un autre que lui le disculpait de tout soupçons... héhéhé. Il était un as, à n'en pas douter.

Cependant, pour la suite des opérations, il avait besoin d'aide. Et seuls deux personnes pouvaient l'assister. Il sourit se promettant d'en toucher un mot aux deux concernés et s'autocongratula encore une fois pour son intelligence.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas certains qu'Hermione et Ron acceptent de l'aider en apprenant qu'il c'était servi d'eux, mais il avait des arguments. D'ailleurs, c'était uniquement pour la bonne cause. Et si ces deux-là tenaient autant à Harry que lui tenait Draco et Pansy, ils finiraient par accepter.

Il soupira un peu en songeant que son premier plan avait pitoyablement capoté... Tssk. Si cet idiot de Londubat n'avait pas été aussi maladroit, il n'aurait pas eut autant de problème par la suite. Il n'aurait en clair, pas eu besoin de changer ses plans. Il se serait occupé de la première paire puis de la seconde, sans avoir besoin d'aide. Mais voilà. Le destin avait manifestement décidé de lui compliquer les choses.

La situation était drôle certes, mais... il était pressé par le temps. Il fallait qu'il agisse et réussisse avant que Neville ne sorte de son coma. Il ne savait pas comment le garçon c'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie, mais il en remerciait intérieurement sa bonne étoile et notamment celle de Neville qui semblait-il avait du mal à fonctionner, même s'il compatissait au sort du pauvre et/ou malchanceux Gryffondor selon les circonstances. Il eut un sourire désabusé... Neville avait toujours eu le don d'adapter ses malheurs aux situations... étrange mais utile. Bref ! Si jamais, il ne parvenait pas à ses fins avant que Neville ne se réveille tout était à foutre à la poubelle et, ça, Blaise ne pouvait pas l'accepter ! Son premier plan avait échoué à cause de Londubat, et, il ne voulait pas que le deuxième se casse la figure aussi. Si jamais, Neville se réveillait, il parlerait. Il dévoilerait tout et ce n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Donc Blaise allait agir vite et bien.

_**À SUIVREUH...**_

Alors ? **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?** Personnellement, je trouve ce chapitre intéressant parce qu'il introduit d'autres chapitres encore plus intéressants lol.

_Les choses se corsent, on dirait non ? Beaucoup de questions doivent trotter dans vos esprits lol, à moins que vous ne soyez devins et que vous ayez tout découvert lol. Ce qui soit dit en passant n'arrangerait pas vraiment mes affaires mdrrrr. _

D'abord Neville et ensuite Blaise... étrange n'est-ce pas. Vous devez certainement avoir l'esprit un peu embrouillé. Si c'est le cas je m'autocongratule lol, parce que c'est exactement l'effet voulu. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous admire °v°...

_Au fait je ne me suis pas relue... la flemme lol. Donc désolée pour les fautes. _

**Bref ! Avez-vous envie de connaître la suite ou pas ? **

_Si c'est le cas, vous connaissez le moyen et ce même si ce n'est pas le cas. Alors REVIEWS PLEASE... °v°..._

Gros kissouxxxx HK.

**_PS : Maintenant que j'ai fini ZE, je pense pouvoir Up Dater cette fic assez rapidement... enfin, hem... tout dépendra de mon emplois du temps lol. En tout cas une chose est sûre vous aurez le prochain chapitre dès la fin de cette semaine. (Samedi ou Dimanche pour moi et donc Dimanche ou Lundi pour vous... enfin pour ceux qui vivent en France lol.)_**


	8. Une trêve ou une journée pourrie !

L'ÉCHANGEUR

Auteuse : KKK

Titre : L'ECHANGEUR

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoï, romance... Et OOC (mais vous verrez pourquoi) dans les prochains chapitres ; à venir un gros LEMON donc gare... ne lisez pas n'importe comment...

Couple : Hum... Je reste dans la norme un tit blondinet énamouré d'un grand brun et inversement...

Disclaimer : Propriété exclusive de la sublimissime JKR

Statut : Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais faire, mais ce ne sera pas long, je me connais.

Résumé : Hum... Avez-vous déjà songé à ce qui pourrait se passer si deux élèves de Poudlard échangeaient soudain leur corps ? Particulièrement quand ces derniers sont ennemis ?

Note : **_Certains ne comprennent absolument pas où je veux en venir mdrrrr... mais rassurez-vous, vous comprendrez tout dans les chapitres suivants. Hé... si je vous expliquais tout maintenant ce ne serait plus du jeu non ? Et pi, j'aurais plus besoin de continuer avouez que ce serait dommage quand même lol._**

_**BON JE SAIS QUE CE CHAP ARRIVE PLUS TÔT QUE PREVU MAIS VOS REVIEWS M'ONT FAIT TROP PLAISIR ! ALORS POUR VOUS REMERCIER VOILA LOL ! ET ENCORE UNE FOIS « VIVE LES PORTABLES EN AMPHY YAHOOO » ! **_

Allez ! Maintenant **REPONSES AUX RAR **:

**Onarluca **: Merci ! Tu es toujours au RDV ! J'adore. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre °v° kissouxxxx

**Ouste** : Nouvelle lectrice ou lecteur ? lol. Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant.

**Leilia** : Et je souhaite que tu m'en laisse encore bcp lol. J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent lol parce que paraît-il que tu ne l'as pas lu ? C'est un peu présumé de ton opinion que de faire une review aussi gentille sans avoir lu le chapitre lol. Mais merci quand même. Je suis contente que tu aie aimé le dernier chap de ZE... on aura p'tète des chambres voisines dans ton institution. MDR ! Kissouxxxx

**Celymoony** : Ma chtite puce que j'aimeuh ! T'inkiète-toi pas, moi y'en avoir tout compris ta review... (et, après cette phrase, on dit koi : je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois vraiment l'auteur K ! lol) Et OUI... tout est fait exprès du début jusqu'à la fin ! Niarc ! Mais tu verras c'est très simple en fait... je fais juste monter la pression, j'adore ça ! T'aime pas Ronichou ? Moi je l'adore c'est même (après Harry) celui sur qui j'ai flashé lol. Bref ! Pour les couples, vous aurez plus de précisions mais pas tout de suite lol. Plus tard... néhéhé... Allez kissouxxxx ma puce à mwa toute sneule que j'aimeuh !

**Ishtar205** : Ma faute ! DE MA FAUTE ! Dis donc tu disais pas ça quand tu voulais absolument la suite de ZE ! Non mais... bon j'avoue c'est un peu de ma faute... mais c'est vous qui vouliez la suite de ZE rapidement non ? Bref ! J'avoue ! lol. En tout cas je me félicite de t'avoir prise comme béta et je tiens à te remercier ! Rassure-toi tu as été assez rapide pour moi lol. Mais une chose est sûre... Blaise n'arrêteras pas la modestie avant un bon moment lol. Kissouxxxx ma chérie, je t'adore et merci encore. Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de me faire des reviews n'est-ce pas ? lol °v°

**Dark Amy **: Merci beaucoup. Je suis toujours ravie que mes fics plaisent, fassent rire ou pleurer lol. Parce que bon, c'est l'effet voulu lol. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chap que les précédents. Je te fais un gros kissouxxxx

**Serdra** : MDR ! Je ne dirais rien ! Je suis une tombe ! Blaise et son plan resterons dans mon esprit... mdr ! Et tu as raison, Harry va en vouloir à Dray mais bon... Bref ! Ma sœur que j'aimeuh, gros kissouxxxx.

**Kyoshiro** : Merci ma puce. Contente que tu aimes °v°... Voici la suite. Kissouxxxx Au fait je n'y ai jamais songé, et je m'en excuse, mais merci infiniment pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as faites pour toutes mes fics lol. Je t'adore.

**Helen** : Héhéhé... contente que tu aie aimé. Le bisou tu dis ? Hum... pour sûr il y en aura un.. même deux... enfin toute une petite flopée de bisous suivit de ce qui doit suivre en général mdrrrr. J'espère que tu vas aimer. Kissouxxxx

**Egwene Al'Vere **: Et bien merci à ton courage lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes. C'est clair qu'elle est différente de ZE mais bon... quand j'ai commencé l'Echangeur, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience lol. En tout cas tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Allez kissouxxxx, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**Mily Black **: Et bien, et bien... ça en fait des questions non ? Nyéhéhé c'est le but ! Bon en ce qui concerne la relation Ron Dray, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre... du moins j'espère que ce sera assez clair pour toi lol. Tu comprendras en gros pourquoi le corps de Draco à réagit de cette manière à Harry mdrrrr... bref ! Pour les couples y'a pas le feu, ça ira tout doucement. Pour Blaise et bien... une partie de son plan est dévoilée dans ce chapitre, mais je n'en dirais pas plus... sinon ce n'est pas du jeu lol. Sinon merci et de rien pour l'alerte. Je le ferais toujours avec plaisir. Kissouxxxx ma puce.

**Garla sama **: Merci. Et oui je fais partie de la grande famille des sadiques, mais avoue quand même que ce ne serait pas amusant sinon... enfin tout dépens du point de vue auquel on se place lol. Je ne sais pas si je possède un réel talent pour le suspense, mais je fais tout pour et je suis ravie que tu aimes. Gros kissouxxxx à toi et voilà la suite pour me faire pardonner... mais bon, je suis certaine qu'après l'avoir lu tu vas encore m'incendier mdr ! N'est pas Serpentard qui veut lol.

**Drylana** : Merci bcp. Si tu aimes le suspense, ce chapitre te contentera lol, du moins je l'espère lol. En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre un peu moins guilleret en revanche. Lol. Mais bon... c'est pour mieux se marrer après ! Allez kissouxxxx

**Itsuki** : Tu aimes les Ron/Harry ? Lol. Moi aussi, mais cette fic est une HPDM lol. Mais la question qui se pause c'est : « Harry sautera, sautera pas sur Ron » mdrrrr on verra bien. Bref ! J'étais expdr en lisant ta review car tu as écrit « tout comme ta fucs » eu lieu de « fic » ptdrrrrr... trop sympa ! Merci je te fais de gros kissouxxxx

**Mimi Maxwell-Chang **: MDR ! Plus explicite tu meurs lol. Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi. En tout cas merci pour ta review pour « La première fois ». Gros kissouxxxx car je suis contente que tu aimes mes fics.

**MERCI à vous tous. J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne. Si c'est le cas pardon. **

**MERCI **à ma béta-lectrice **ISHTAR** que j'aime de tout mon cœur lol.

**Pour le jeu **: _ne vous torturez pas trop les méninges mdrrrr... pour le moment c'est encore difficile de trouver, mais bon... ça arrivera vite °v°... en attendant : HPDM / HGRW / ... /.../ et ... ! _

ALLEZ BONNE LECTUREUH !

_**L'ECHANGEUR**_

CHAP 8 : Une trêve et une journée pourrie !

L'ambiance était très tendue, quand notre troupe rouge et verte entra aux Trois Balais. Ron avait la nausée, Hermione fulminait contre les Serpentards, Harry ne cessait de lancer des regards meurtriers à Draco, lequel tentait de l'ignorer, Pansy pestait contre les Gryffondors femelles qui tournaient autour des Serpentards blonds, et Blaise était le seul à jubiler intérieurement.

Certes l'ambiance était plus qu'électrique, mais il s'y était attendu de toute façon. Les relations entre Serpentards et Gryffondors n'allaient pas changer du jour au lendemain. D'ailleurs, s'il voulait son _prix_, il fallait que ça marche. La première phase de son plan étant réussie... il fallait que la seconde marche : autrement dit, éloigner Potter, Draco et Pansy pour qu'il puisse parler en tout tranquillité à Weasley et Granger. Normalement... tout devait marcher comme sur des roulettes. Normalement...

Bref.

Il choisit une table à laquelle tout le monde s'assit et Ron fut le premier à rompre le silence pesant.

« Bon ! Maintenant, j'aimerais que l'on m'explique pourquoi j'ai reçu un sort d'épouvante en pleine tronche ? »

« Hem... mieux vaut passer les commandes d'abords, proposa Blaise en se levant. »

Ron grogna un peu, mais ne pipa mot. Il avait grand soif. Il fallait avouer que se ridiculiser en pleine rue asséchait rapidement la gorge.

« Pansy tu viens ! »

« Pourquoi moi ? s'indigna la jeune fille. »

« Parce que c'est à toi que je l'ai demandé, répondit Blaise. »

« Je ne servirais jamais les Gryffondors, s'entêta-t-elle en croisant les bras. Plutôt mourir ! »

« Et bien tu mourras de soif. Mais c'est Potter qui paye ! »

Harry, trop occupé à fusiller Draco du regard, ne répondit pas.

« N'est-ce pas Potter ? »

Perdu dans ses pensées, il acquiesça machinalement de la tête et ainsi Pansy et Blaise quittèrent tous deux la table, laissant Draco, seul, en proie à la colère de trois Gryffondors mécontents. Le rouquin injuria mentalement ses traîtres et lâches d'amis et se tassa un maximum sur le fauteuil comme s'il cherchait à disparaître.

Il déglutit et tenta une fuite stratégique vers les toilettes, mais Harry le retint fermement par le bras, le forçant à s'asseoir de nouveau.

« Où comptais-tu aller , dit-il froidement. »

Draco frissonna malgré lui avant de se détacher sèchement de la puissante poigne.

Les pierres émeraude brûlaient littéralement d'un feu que le roux ne connaissait pas encore. Colère, frustration, déception... tout se mêlait dans ce regard et ce n'était pas pour plaire au pauvre Serpentard.

Mais il se força à reprendre contenance et une fois encore essuya sa main sur sa robe. Il détestait vraiment que les paumes de ses mains soient moites.

« J'allais aux toilettes, tu voulais m'accompagner , répondit-il un léger sourire en coin. »

Harry rougit, songeant à ce qu'il aurait pu faire subir à Malfoy dans l'intimité des WC mais il se ressaisit, chassant ses vilaines pensées de son esprit. D'ailleurs, en y repensant... il n'aurait rien pu faire. D'une parce que les chiottes ne sont définitivement pas sur sa liste des endroits potentiels pour la baise et de deux... c'était quand même le corps de Ron...

Cette image le frustra davantage et il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es bien un Serpentard, grogna-t-il. »

Draco leva un sourcil.

« Je te signale Potter, que Serpentard ou pas, tout le monde à des besoins naturels ! »

« Je te parlais de ta lâcheté Malfoy ! Tu fuis tes responsabilités comme toujours. »

Draco, piqué au vif, serra les poings. Certes il était lâche, certes il était Serpentard, mais jamais il n'avait fui ses responsabilités. JAMAIS ! Depuis son plus jeune âge, il a été conditionné à être un véritable Malfoy. Froid, distant, asocial voilà quelles étaient les responsabilités que lui avait attribuées le nom des Malfoy. Le respect de la famille, le respect du nom au-delà du respect de soi-même.

D'ailleurs... même pendant la guerre, il avait été responsable de la vie d'Harry et de ses misérables amis ainsi que de toute la population sorcière à laquelle ce pédant de Potter accorde tellement d'importance. Il était allé jusqu'à bafouer chacune des valeurs que son nom lui avait imposées et qu'il avait appris à respecter. Draco avait toujours répondu de ses actes. Il n'avait jamais cherché à renier ni son nom, ni sa famille aussi infecte soit-elle, ni même son comportement. Il avait toujours tout assumé ! Et il refusait qu'Harry le prenne pour un irresponsable ! Un lâche et un traître peut-être, mais pas un irresponsable.

Draco fulminait. Harry voulait des explications, il les aurait. Dût-il s'humilier à vie face à ces crétins de Gryffondors. Après ça, il s'en irait. Tout plutôt que de supporter leurs rires... en particulier celui d'Harry.

« Tu veux des explications Potter, très bien, dit-il d'un ton dangereusement placide. »

Harry ne put empêcher un frisson de le parcourir. C'était le calme avant la tempête. Il en était sûr.

« _Olibrius_ est la boutique des bizarreries par excellence, commença Draco. On y trouve toujours les objets les plus insolites. J'avais onze ans quand ma nurse nous y a emmené Blaise, Pansy et moi. J'étais fasciné. Pendant que Blaise et Pansy s'extasiaient sur un Hipcorne, je... »

« Un Hipcorne ? »

« C'est un animal sauvage extrêmement rare Ron, dit Hermione. C'est un croisé d'Hippogriffe et de Licorne. C'est un des animaux magiques les plus puissants, il symbolise la fertilité, la puissance et la richesse pour le sorcier qui en voit un et il parait qu'il peut aussi guérir tous les maux. De la peine de cœur à la plus grave des blessures magiques. D'ailleurs, il est tellement rare qu'on l'apparente dans les légendes sorcières à un dieu ou au gardien des portes du Paradis. Et aussi... »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un cours sur les animaux magiques, Granger, coupa sèchement Draco. Cependant, je comprends que tu te lances dans d'aussi longues explications puisqu'il faut bien ça pour adapter le cerveau d'un Weasle (_belette en français, je sais, pas besoin de traduction, mais je dis ça au cas ou lol_). Ce qui m'étonne par contre, c'est qu'une Sang-de... une moldue en sache plus qu'un sorcier de sang pur... c'est affligeant. Encore une preuve de la niaiserie de la famille Weasle. Vous méritez bien votre nom. »

Dès que les mots furent sortis de ses lèvres, Draco le regretta immédiatement, une douleur lancinante au cœur aidant. Il fronça les sourcils, car la sensation était plus que désagréable. Décidément... tant qu'il aurait le _cœur_ et le _corps_ de Ron, il ne pourrait plus blesser ou insulter les gens comme il l'entendait. Foutu Gryffondor ! Foutu Londubat !

S'il voulait ne plus ressentir cette affreuse sensation, il fallait qu'il se montre poli et courtois avec des personnes qui le détestaient. Ce qui allait s'avérer plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait, voire quasi impossible. Quoique... s'il avait réussi une fois à consoler la Granger sans la traiter de Sang-de-bourbe à tout bout de champ... il pourrait peut-être faire un effort dans ce sens.

« Tu crois peut-être que le nom d'une famille de mangemort a plus de valeur que celui de Ron, répliqua Harry. »

« Peut-être pas, mais nous au moins nous pouvons nous targuer d'être intelligent ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas de beaucoup de personnes répondit Draco, occultant la douleur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles et le cœur. »

Foutue culpabilité ! Foutue amitié ! Il fallait qu'il soit plus gentil. _Allez calme-toi Draco, tu peux y arriver ! _

« Parce que tu crois que de tuer des pauvres gens c'est intelligent peut-être, rétorqua Harry de plus en plus en colère. »

_Ou peut-être pas après tout. Tant pis ! _

« Je ne... »

Mais Draco fut coupé par Ron qui frappa du plat de la main sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde et amenant par là-même le silence.

« Écoutez, vous êtes bien gentils tous les deux, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de tout ça ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi j'ai reçu ce foutu sort d'épouvante ! »

Hermione et Harry écarquillèrent légèrement les yeux. Ce ne pouvait pas être Ron... Certes, c'était le corps de Draco qu'ils voyaient, mais il restait tout de même l'esprit de Ron. Et le vrai Ron Weasley aurait déjà démoli la moitié du mobilier sous l'impulsion de la colère : Draco venait quand même d'insulter sa famille.

Ron voulut s'expliquer, mais Malfoy reprit la parole.

« Tu vas bientôt le savoir, dit-il comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

En fait, Draco avait la nausée. Il n'était pas habitué à se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit, et encore plus pour avoir fait du mal à un Gryffondor. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'à chacune des paroles désobligeantes qu'il prononçait son cœur allait suivre leur chemin et s'étaler sur le sol des Trois Balais.

Il avait donc remercié de toutes ses forces Weasley d'être intervenu avant qu'il ne vomisse ses tripes devant tout le monde. Pas que ça l'aurait dérangé de vomir sur Harry pour lui clouer le bec, mais quand même... ce n'était pas très élégant.

Bref ! Merci Ron.

« Maintenant je souhaiterais qu'on ne m'interrompe plus s'il vous plaît ! »

« Vas-y, dit Ron. »

Harry et Hermione étaient tout simplement médusés. Ron... Ron... et Malfoy semblaient à cet instant partager quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Malfoy faisant une requête polie et Ron lui donnant la parole sans l'insulter ou sans même rechigner...

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, comme si plus rien ne comptait à part eux et leur petite discussion.

« Donc, je disais que Pansy et Blaise s'extasiaient devant le portrait, plus ou moins réussi selon les avis, d'un Hipcorne. Pendant ce temps, je contemplais une sphère de la vérité. Un peu comme vos boules de billard que l'on secoue après avoir posé une question et qui vous répond. Bref ! Je lui ai posé une question et ce qu'elle m'a montré était... horrible, dit Draco la voix légèrement cassée. »

Son regard s'était assombri et l'on aurait cru qu'une bulle de tristesse l'avait enveloppé. Étrangement, le regard de Ron s'était lui aussi assombri. Mais personne ne le remarqua. Sauf Malfoy, mais ce dernier ne dit rien.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite , demanda doucement le blond. »

Cette fois Harry et Hermione s'arrêtèrent de respirer avant de se rendre compte qu'ils pourraient mourir s'ils continuaient. Ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux était tout bonnement incroyable. Ron... leur Ron s'adressant gentiment à Malfoy. Comme s'il éprouvait de la compassion pour lui...

Non, ils devaient rêver.

Draco allait répondre mais c'est la voix de Blaise qui s'éleva.

« Et bien... il a eu tellement peur qu'il a pissé dans son froc, dit-il en posant les Bièraubeurres sur la table. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione écarquillèrent les yeux, tandis que Draco se tassait de plus en plus dans le fauteuil fuyant les regards et rougissant violemment. Un Malfoy qui mouille son pantalon à onze ans ce n'est pas très aristocratique. Draco Malfoy qui fait pipi dans son pantalon quelle ironie, adieu fierté. En même temps il avait onze ans... mais bon. Quelle importance l'âge quand on est un Malfoy.

« Ensuite il a brisé la sphère en insultant le tenancier de la boutique, ajouta Pansy en posant le reste des boissons. Malheureusement ce dernier était très susceptible et n'a pas apprécié que Drake brise un objet de plus de 7000 galions sans le rembourser. Depuis, il est interdit d'entrer dans la boutique sous peine de se voir être mis à la porte sans cérémonie. En clair... le sort d'épouvante lui était destiné. Mais, ce que le tenancier ne savait pas c'était que Weasley est à l'intérieur de son corps, conclut Pansy en éclatant de rire. »

Ron venait de serrer les poings, Hermione avait froncé les sourcils comme elle le faisait à chaque fois que son cerveau carburait, Draco les joues en feu ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre et Harry fulminait littéralement.

« J'avais raison alors... vous vouliez humilier Ron, dit Harry la voix sourde de colère. »

« Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire, dit Draco en se levant. »

« Et même si c'était vrai tu le savais ! Tu aurais pu nous prévenir... mais tu es un Serpentard n'est-ce pas ? Tu fuis encore tes responsabilités ! »

« Fous-moi la paix avec ta fichue responsabilité Potter ! Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire alors lâche-moi, s'emporta Draco en quittant la table pour sortir. »

« Bordel Potter tu ne pouvais pas te la fermer, hurla Pansy furieuse. »

« Ne t'en prend pas à Harry grosse truie, lança Ron. Tout est de VOTRE faute ! Je pensais que Malfoy était votre ami, mais vous n'avez pas hésité à vous servir d'un événement qui l'a sans doute traumatisé pour m'humilier ! Mais vous êtes cons ! Incroyablement cons et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que même si j'ai reçu le sort d'épouvante, ce n'est pas mon corps que les gens ont vu s'étaler dans les poubelles ! C'est celui de Malfoy bande de crétins ! »

Les yeux d'Harry s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes. Voilà que Ron prenait la défense de Malfoy maintenant. Il y a une semaine, il aurait presque payé pour voir ça, surtout que pour Ron, Malfoy ne méritait pas une miette d'attention... mais là... c'était incroyable, impensable... ça relevait de l'impossible. Mais impossible n'est pas Gryffondor et Harry était payé pour le savoir.

« Et finalement... vous avez donné le beau rôle à Malfoy, ajouta Hermione. Parce que les gens, autour de nous, ont vu le corps de Ron sauver celui de Malfoy... ou aider. Ce qui d'ailleurs est caractéristique d'un Gryffondor ! En clair, Malfoy en plus d'avoir revécu des souvenirs éprouvants est humilié par VOUS ! »

Et voilà qu'Hermione s'y mettait à son tour. Mais c'était le monde à l'envers... remarque, c'est quand même grâce à Malfoy que les deux amoureux s'étaient réconciliés la veille... donc, ils devaient sûrement penser avoir une dette envers lui.

Ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Harry que ses amis prennent la défense du Serpentard ex-blond, ce qui le dérangeait c'était le fait que lui, en même temps que Blaise et Pansy, s'était fourvoyé.

Il avait trouvé ça ridicule que Draco parce qu'il était un _Malfoy_ se sente humilié d'avoir uriné dans son pantalon. Il n'avait que onze ans après tout. Harry avait mis ça sur le compte de la fierté qui caractérisait si bien un Malfoy ascendant Serpentard. Et c'est pourquoi il s'était énervé. Mais... il n'avait jamais songé que Draco ait été réellement traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vu dans la sphère. Et encore moins que c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait rien dit... encore de la fierté ? Oui. Mais elle est différente de celle qui engendrait la honte... celle-ci soulignait la peur de dévoiler une faiblesse dans une armure d'acier.

Harry aurait pu trouver ça stupide s'il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans cette position. Il n'y avait pour lui rien de pire que de parler des cauchemars qu'il faisait à l'époque où Voldemort était encore en vie.

En ce moment personne d'autre qu'Harry ne pouvait se sentir plus sot sur terre. Il avait accusé Draco à tort il le savait, il l'avait compris. Soudain il eut peur que ce ne soit trop tard, alors il se leva brusquement et partit à la poursuite du roux.

Ron et Hermione ne bronchèrent pas, comprenant parfaitement le geste d'Harry.

Pansy, elle, était furieuse. Furieuse contre elle-même ! Pourquoi fallait-il que les Gryffondors aient constamment raison ? Pourquoi ?

Blaise, quant à lui, éclatait de rire intérieurement. Tout se déroulait à merveille ! Deux de sortis et maintenant... il ne restait plus que...

« Pansy, dit-il. Tu devrais partir toi aussi à la poursuite de Drake... je doute qu'il ait envie de voir la tête à Potty. »

La jeune fille tressaillit et fit un tour rapide des lieux. Potter n'était pas là. Elle se leva précipitamment et sortit, sous l'œil noir d'Hermione et Ron.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Blaise ? demanda sèchement Ron. »

« Tu sais très bien qu'à Pansy, Malfoy préfèrerait voir Harry, ajouta Hermione. »

Blaise leur fit un sourire éclatant et ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas compris , leur dit-il. »

Ils froncèrent les sourcils. Le sourire enjôleur de Blaise était assez effrayant dans son genre. Ils ne se sentaient pas de pactiser avec le diable...

« À votre avis, reprit le Serpentard, pourquoi ai-je demandé à Pansy de partir ? »

« Parce que tu veux nous parler, répondit Hermione soupçonneuse. »

« 50 points pour Gryffondor, se moqua-t-il. »

« Zabini, si tu ne veux pas te recevoir un coup de poing dans la figure cesse de te foutre de notre gueule, menaça Ron. »

Blaise éclata de rire en levant les bras en signe de reddition.

« Tout doux le lion, dit-il. Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais avant nous allons faire une trêve. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil circonspect.

« Une trêve ? »

« Oui, ma chère... une trêve. Et ensuite je vous expliquerai en détail ce que j'ai à vous dire... »

**oOo**

Draco errait depuis maintenant dix minutes dans les rues. Il ne savait pas où aller ni quoi faire, mais peu lui importait du moment qu'il s'éloignait le plus rapidement possible de cette bande de crétins.

Cette bande de crétins que constituaient ses deux traîtres d'amis, et Harry Potter. Il leva les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était sorti du village. Devant lui s'élevait la vielle bâtisse hantée de Pré-Au-Lard : la cabane hurlante. Il frissonna en se remémorant un événement humiliant, mais décida tout de même de s'installer aux alentours. Il avisa une petite butte de terre dissimulée derrière des fourrés et la rejoignit.

Il s'assit en tailleur, s'adossant au monticule de terre et soupira longuement. Il lui semblait que son cerveau était saturé. Il ne savait plus où il en était et ce qu'il en était. Il lui fallait absolument remettre ses idées en place.

Tout d'abord Blaise et Pansy... devait-il leur en vouloir ? Oui. À cause d'eux il s'était remémoré de sombres souvenirs, ajouté à cela une double humiliation. Son pauvre corps atterrissant dans les poubelles, quelle horreur. Et ensuite devoir se dévoiler ainsi devant les Gryffondors... devant Harry. Harry qui ne le croyait pas. Mais il y avait de quoi.

Il faut dire que Draco avait été tenté par l'humiliation de Weasle... enfin c'était avant de ressentir une profonde culpabilité mais également de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas Weasle qui allait être vraiment humilié et traumatisé mais lui...

Quelle journée pourrie !

Le problème c'est que Draco avait été un excellent professeur. C'est lui qui avait appris la couardise à Blaise et Pansy. Il se souvenait leur avoir dit un jour « _Pas de pitié même pour les amis. Parce que l'amitié est une faiblesse et elle est éphémère. _»

Il ne regrettait pas ses paroles... et ne pouvait donc pas leur en vouloir. Pourtant, il avait trahi son précepte, enfin celui que son père lui avait inculqué. Si seulement Blaise et Pansy le savaient. Draco les considérait comme ses amis. Oui, les seuls qu'il ait jamais eus. Évidemment, Pansy était quelque peu collante et il la traitait de chienne parce que c'est ce qu'elle était et elle l'assumait, mais... il tenait à elle d'une certaine manière.

C'était la première personne à l'avoir aimé. Pas pour son argent, ni pour son corps, mais pour ce qu'il était réellement. Un sale gosse de riche vaniteux et maltraité par son père.

Donc retour à la case départ. Leur en vouloir ou pas ? Non... le mal était fait de toute façon.

Maintenant seconde question. Que se passe-t-il avec Weasley ? Quand il avait raconté son histoire, il lui avait semblé que Weasley le comprenait. Comme s'il avait ressenti son désespoir... c'est absurde. En même temps... Ron possédait son corps désormais. Et si Draco pouvait ressentir le _cœur_ de Ron, peut-être que Ron pouvait lui aussi ressentir ce que _son cœur_ exprimait. Oui... c'est logique.

Ils étaient liés d'une certaine manière. Et bon sang, ça agaçait Draco mais, dans un sens, ça le rassurait. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Draco avait tellement de sentiments enfouis au plus profond de son cœur. Il espérait juste que Ron ou quelqu'un d'autre ne réveillerait pas les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Harry. _Son corps_, il le savait, réagirait au quart de tour. Et c'était bien là le problème. Le cœur et le corps de Draco avaient toujours été étroitement liés. Dès que son cœur exprimait le moindre sentiment de peur, le corps se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Si c'était de la haine, le corps tremblait de pouvoir frapper. Et si c'était du désir... pour n'importe quelle personne que ce soit, le corps se mettait au garde à vous.

C'est pourquoi Draco avait tant travaillé la maîtrise de soi. L'indifférence, le masque de froideur... tout ça pour que son corps ne réagisse pas en simultané avec son cœur. À force d'avoir été lacéré par la haine de son père, le cœur de Draco a du apprendre à travailler avec son cerveau : _le contrôle de soi, toujours le contrôle de soi._

Seul le cerveau de Draco pouvait contrôler ces flux soudains... mais il doutait de l'expérience de Weasley dans ce domaine.

Le cœur du rouquin était imprévisible et impatient... ce qui laissait à douter de ses capacités de contrôle. Weasley était quelqu'un d'impulsif, à l'image même du cœur de Draco.

Quelle journée pourrie !

Draco espérait juste que Weasley saurait faire avec... douce espérance, tellement vaine. Weasley était un Gryffondor... d'ailleurs, il lui avait prouvé tout à l'heure. Draco avait insulté la famille de la belette et pourtant au lieu de lui défoncer la tronche comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude, il avait simplement ramené le sujet à LUI. Ce n'était pas étonnant du point de vue de Draco.

Ça faisait longtemps que le cœur du Serpentard avait proscrit tout ce que le concept même de _famille_ pouvait représenter. Il s'en foutait royalement de sa famille. Il les défendait juste pour la forme, parce qu'il était un Malfoy et qu'il ne pouvait y couper.

Pour lui rien d'autre ne comptait que LUI. Depuis toujours, il avait appris à ne compter que sur lui-même. Donc, rien d'autre ne l'intéressait à part son honneur... reste de l'éducation draconienne que Malfoy-père lui avait enseignée.

En clair... Weasley avait réagi exactement de la manière dont Draco s'y serait prit et non pas comme lui aurait réellement réagi s'il avait eu son corps et son cœur.

_Mes habitudes ont la vie dure. Même si je n'ai pas le contrôle de mon corps, il réagit quand même. _

Draco sourit puis ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bien ici. Loin de tout. Peut-être devrait-il envisager de vivre ici après ses études. Dans un coin perdu... là où personne ne penserait à venir le chercher. Même pas Potter...

À cette seule pensée, notre Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

Potter. Harry Potter. Il lui restait encore un problème à élucider...

Draco avait compris qu'il désirait Harry. Il le voulait. Cette constatation était simple et claire. Mais, il y avait autre chose qui entrait en ligne de compte. Quelque chose qui le faisait espérer qu'il y avait ou qu'il y aurait plus entre Harry et lui que du désir ou de la haine.

Car une chose était sûre il commençait lentement mais sûrement à ne plus supporter le mépris du Gryffondor. Il ne voulait plus voir la haine voiler le si beau regard d'Harry. Il ne voulait que du désir... du désir et peut-être plus.

Bien entendu, Draco savait qu'Harry le voulait. Leurs baisers avaient été suffisamment explicites pour que Draco comprenne qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. Loin de là. Mais... Y'aurait-il plus un jour ? Draco pouvait-il réellement espérer que sa Némésis l'accepte dans sa vie ?

Draco ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il attendait réellement d'Harry... il ne savait pas non plus jusqu'où il voulait prolonger ses sentiments pour le brun.

Pour le moment sa seule certitude c'est qu'il ne voulait plus du dédain d'Harry. Qu'allait-il faire pour y remédier ? Il n'en savait strictement rien.

Harry était tellement complexe. Parfois il semblait l'apprécier, enfin... apprécier dans le sens où il lui parlait normalement ou sans l'insulter ou lui en vouloir... mais parfois, sa haine envers le Serpentard remontait. Draco le comprenait parfaitement.

Pendant six ans, il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. D'ailleurs Harry croyait encore qu'il était devenu mangemort, comme son père. Tssk ! Quelle connerie.

Draco n'avait jamais été un mangemort. Il n'avait pas accepté la marque uniquement pour désobéir à son père. Il s'en fichait de se savoir au service de quelqu'un. Mais, pendant des années, son père l'avait traité comme un moins que rien. Et Draco n'avait pas trouvé meilleure vengeance que de briser le rêve de son géniteur. Et voilà. Pas de grandes raisons philosophiques. Il n'avait jamais été mangemort tout simplement pour faire chier son paternel et puis bon... Voldemort avait une haleine horrible. Eurk !

Enfin bon... tout ceci devait rester secret, bien entendu, à sa demande personnelle. Dumbledore, Sirius et Lupin avaient dûment insisté pour qu'il soit récompensé après la victoire d'Harry, mais Draco avait refusé. Pas qu'il ne désire pas un peu de reconnaissance, mais... la reconnaissance d'Harry il voulait l'obtenir autrement. Harry se serait senti obligé de l'apprécier parce qu'il avait sauvé la vie de Ron, Hermione, Lupin, et Ginny. Il ne voulait pas de quelque chose de fictif. Il voulait du concret, mais il n'avait aucune expérience et il avait du mal à se contrôler face à Harry... beaucoup de mal.

En bref ! Sa situation actuelle était alambiquée. Très complexe.

Il ne savait plus où il en était... quelle poisse !

Il soupira de nouveau, fatigué... quand soudain une main ferme se posa sur son épaule le faisant violemment sursauter. Il fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec...

_**À SUIVREUH ...**_

MDR ! Ça vous énerve hein ? C'est le but u.u... Alors avec qui Malfoy se retrouve nez à nez ? Bah... vous vous en doutez, mais en même temps il y a tellement de possibilité n'est-ce pas ?

_Allez héhéhé... je vous laisse mariner encore lol °v°... on ne tue pas l'auteur s'il vous plaît... enfin bon... ça c'est dans l'optique où vous voulez connaître la suite. _

**Alors suite ou pas suite ? Au fait vous avez aimé ? **

_Bon je vous laisse °v° avec de gros kissouxxxx... et je vous dis à dans je ne sais pas quand lol. Je préfère ne pas donner de date précises lol, vous me connaissez et je me connais. _

_**KISSOUXXXX HK. **_


	9. Putain ! On est pas dans la merde !

L'ÉCHANGEUR

Auteuse : KKK

Titre : L'ECHANGEUR

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : **Yaoï, romance... Et OOC (mais vous verrez pourquoi) dans les prochains chapitres. Rating M, donc gare... ne lisez pas n'importe comment...**

Couple : Hum... Je reste dans la norme un tit blondinet énamouré d'un grand brun et inversement...

Disclaimer : Propriété exclusive de la sublimissime JKR

Statut : Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais faire.

Résumé : Hum... Avez-vous déjà songé à ce qui pourrait se passer si deux élèves de Poudlard échangeaient soudain leur corps ? Particulièrement quand ces derniers sont ennemis ?

Note : **Et bien, et bien... notre petite intrigue avance on dirait non ? Peut-être devrais-je faire des chapitres plus cours et résumé au lieu de m'attarder ... je n'en sais rien. La fic serait déjà plus courte... parce que bon je n'aime pas les longues fics... c'est chiant. Mdr... je sais, je sais. Mais bon... comme je le dis souvent « Shikamaru POWA ! » lol. Bref, à vous de voir n.n...**

**En tout cas toujours un gros merci à ma béta-lectrice ISHTAR que j'aimeuh ! Je vous jure que je fais de ces fautes... c'est horrible ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ma chérie ! **

**REPONSE AUX RAR : **

**Onarluca **: Toujours parmi les première à me reviewer, je t'adore merci ! Pour ce qui est du secret de Dray à propos de la sphère, il ne sera malheureusement pas dévoilé tout de suite, mais il viendra ne t'en fais pas. Merci pour tes encouragements ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Helen** : Kikôô ma loute ! Mais bien sûr que je répondrais toujours à tes reviews, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Parce que sans lectrices aussi géniales pas de reviews mdr, mais surtout plus aucun intérêt à l'écriture. Je n'ai aucune re cette particulière pour mes fics lol... je lis bcp c'est tout. J'adore ça ! D'ailleurs je passe plus de temps à lire qu'à écrire n.n... mais quand l'inspiration est là... Au fait. J'aimerais bien avoir l'adresse de tes fics, puisque tu m'as dit que tu écrivais... j'aimerais bcp de lire aussi. En tout cas merci et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant.

**Mimi Maxwell-Chang **: Et bien ! Nous revoilà encore pour une autre fic et un nouveau chapitre. Mdr, désolée pour la frustration... hem. Nan, pas désolée pour un sou mdr ! Je suis sadique et tu ferais bien de t'y habitué lol n.n... en tout cas, niveau suspense je ne suis pas un maître dans l'art, mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux. Et MERCI pour Weasel... je n'en étais pas certaine et je ne le prend absolument pas mal bien au contraire. Si tu ne m'avais rien dit j'aurais continué à faire la faute dessus lol. C'est quand même une honte pour une étudiante en fac d'anglais mdrrrr... mais bon, les cours étant définitivement pas intéressant je m'occupe à autre chose genre... nos deux amours lol. Kissouxxxx.

**Drylana **: Mdr ! Non, non... ne t'inkiète pas lol... c'est une expression qui existe « La tête à Potty »... mais merci de m'en avoir fait la remarque. Mais je t'en supplie ne meurs pas mdr ! Pour le suspense mdr désolée lol j'avoue que je l'ai fait exprès, mais je suis masochiste sur les bords mdr ! En tout cas, je pense que ce chapitre t'éclaircira sur certains points n.n... Et OOC non pas OCC, veut dire Out Of Character. En clair le personnage reste le même mais il change de personnalité par exemple : Draco avec la personnalité de Dumbly mdr !

Merci de me lire et ravie que tu aimes toujours. Kissouxxxx

**Mily Black **: Tu es tout à fait dans le bon ma chérie ! Et de rien pour les alertes, mais préviens-moi si jamais tu as encore des problèmes avec, je me ferais toujours un plaisir de te prévenir. En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi. Kissouxxxx

**Serdra** : Ma chérie ma sœur que j'aimeuh lol. Et bien tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre mdr ! Je ne t'en dirais pas plus, mais je suis certaine que tu as ta petite idée n'est-ce pas ? Allez Kissouxxxx ma loute !

**Itsuki** : Mdr ! Ne t'inkiète toi pas ma loute lol... tu comprendras bien assez tôt... mais pour le moment place à la suite que tu attendais lol. Kissouxxxx

**Jouzetsuka **: Euh... alors là... je dois t'avoué que je n'ai absolument rien compris à ta review mdr ! Mais j'étais quand même ptdr devant lol. Je suppose que tu as aimé ! . ...

**Ouste** : Saluté fidèle lectrice ! Tu as raison... et puis j'avais trop envie de vous titiller avec cette fin mdr ! Merci et Kissouxxxx

**Egwene Al'Vere **: Harrryyyyyy ! Ouiiiiiiiii mdr ! Tu as raison lol... mais je te laisse lire ! Merci et Kissouxxxx j'espère que tu aimeras.

**Kyoshiro **: Ma petite puce que j'aimeuh et que j'ai honteusement corrompu aux slash mdr ! Je t'enverrais des cookies pour éviter de me faire hacher menue lol... mais de nous deux c'est quand même toi la plus sadique . ... lol. Pour le lemon il arriveras bien assez tôt mdr ! Kissouxxxx

**Angel Malfoy **: Et bien ma chérie tu me touches énormément. Merci pour tes compliments et je suis positivement ravie que tu aimes autant mes slash. Je te fais de gros kissouxxxx en espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre aussi. Contente de te faire rire autant lol n.n...

**Ishtar205** : MDR ! Tu me fait trop délirer ma loute ! Mais une chose est sûre ce n'est pas moua la plus sadique des deux . ... peut-être un tout chti peu alors, mais vraiment un chti peu... En tout cas, tu corriges trop vite et c'est génial ! C'est super, je t'adore. Merci encore à toua ma béta lectrice adorée et adorable. Je t'aimeuh !

Allez ! BONNE LECTUREUH !

**L'ECHANGEUR : **

_Chapitre 9 :_ Putain ! On n'est pas dans la merde !

«Espèce d'homo sapiens stupide !»

« Hey ! Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux Granger... »

Hermione fronça davantage les sourcils et croisa ses bras.

« Tu t'es honteusement servi de nous Blaise ! »

« Mais je me suis déjà excusé Granger. Pour nous débarrasser de Draco il fallait que je mette les petits plats dans les grands. Il fallait qu'il se dispute avec Potter. Je savais que Dray allait s'en aller, je le connais. Et je savais que Potter culpabiliserait et qu'il le suivrait. Après ça il ne me restait plus qu'à faire partir Pansy... je devais faire tout ça sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. »

« Mais il y avait d'autre moyen que d'humilier Malfoy pour qu'il se dispute avec Harry, répliqua Ron. »

« Oh non... si je veux que Potter ait un peu de compassion pour Draco il faut viser gros, répliqua Blaise tout sourire. »

« Et pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'Harry ai pitié de Malfoy, demanda Hermione mécontente. »

« J'ai dit compassion pas pitié, et pour répondre à ta question Potter est un Gryffondor. Donc en tant que tel il cherchera à savoir pourquoi Dray va si mal... et Dray se confiera à lui et ça les rapprochera. »

« Les rapprocher, répéta Ron perplexe. »

« Tu veux mettre Harry et Malfoy ensemble, s'exclama Hermione les yeux arrondis. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Moi je les trouve absolument adorables ensemble, pas vous ? »

Hermione et Ron étaient déconcertés. Ils ne savaient pas qu'en penser. Il était clair que ses deux-là se sentaient attirés l'un part l'autre mais de là à les mettre en couple... C'était assez étrange comme idée.

Blaise reprit la parole.

« Oh allez ! Ne faites pas cette tête ! J'ai bien vu comment Potter matait Draco et je peux vous assurer que les rêves mouillés de notre prince commencent sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs ! »

Les deux Gryffondors écarquillèrent les yeux et ouvrirent la bouche sur un « Oh ! » silencieux.

« Et oui, soupira Blaise. Ca fait un moment maintenant que j'ai dans l'idée de mettre Potter et Dray ensemble, parce que ça fait un bail que Dray bave sur le petit cul du Survivant. »

« Depuis quand exactement , demanda Ron intéressé. »

« Hum... depuis l'année dernière je crois... »

« C'est pour cette raison qu'il a choisi d'être mangemort, lança Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Ecoute Granger, je ne sais pas moi-même ce qu'a fait Dray pendant la guerre. Alors ne me demande pas une explication que je suis incapable de te donner ! Alors retour à notre sujet précédent, okay ! »

« Pourquoi nous en parler , demanda Ron. »

« Et bien... parce que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir m'aider, répondit le Serpentard. Pour que la troisième partie de mon plan fonctionne j'ai besoin de vous. »

« Besoin de nous ? répéta Hermione perplexe. »

« Oui. Mais il faut que vous m'écoutiez attentivement. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que nous allons accepter ? »

Blaise soupira. Ca allait peut-être être plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait.

**oOo**

« Casse-toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de te voir ! »

Harry ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il s'était attendu à cette réaction de toute façon. Il contourna la butte de terre et se mit face à Draco.

Ils s'étudièrent un moment du regard avant que le roux ne se lève exaspéré. Quand il fit mine de vouloir s'en aller, Harry le saisit fermement par la manche de son manteau et l'attira contre lui.

Malfoy quant à lui ne savait pas comment réagir. Il sentait les bras puissant d'Harry l'enserrer comme un étau. Une étrange chaleur se diffusa dans tout son être et il frissonna de contentement. C'était si bon d'être dans _ces bras là_.

Mais la réalité et l'incongruité de la situation le ramenèrent assez rapidement sur terre et il se défit de l'étreinte douce et ô combien agréable d'Harry.

Il vit le Gryffondor lever la tête pour le regarder et ne put empêcher un petit sourire suffisant d'éclairer son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je suis plus grand que toi Potter, répondit Draco amusé. »

Harry soupira.

« De toute façon tu as toujours été plus grand que moi, dit-il en haussant les épaules. »

« Mais là c'est différent... je dois bien faire une tête de plus que toi. »

« Oh ! Alors le petit dragon est devenu grand, se moqua Harry. »

Draco roula des yeux avant de s'asseoir sur le monticule de terre en croisant les bras.

« Pourquoi Potter ? »

Harry leva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi être venu me chercher ? Et à plus forte raison pourquoi m'avoir pris dans tes bras ? »

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux. Il avait une réponse toute préparée pour la première question... mais en ce qui concerne la seconde... c'était le bide total. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui avait provoqué ce soudain élan de tendresse pour Draco. Il réfléchit un instant et affronta les yeux bleu azur qui le fixaient avec une pointe d'amusement et d'irritation.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration mentale et se jeta à l'eau.

« Alors écoute, parce que je ne le redirais pas deux fois. Je suis désolé Dra... Malfoy. Je t'ai accusé à tort et je n'aurais pas dû. »

Le brun s'attendit à une réplique cinglante made in Serpentard en colère, mais rien ne vint. A la place Draco bailla.

« Quoi ce n'est pas suffisant , lança le Gryffondor contrarié. »

« Ce n'est pas ça Potter, répondit le roux. J'attend simplement que tu répondes à ma seconde question. »

Harry tressaillit.

« Et bien... je... j'ai... c'est parce que tu as le corps de Ron maintenant et que... je n'aime pas voir sa tête quand il est triste. »

Draco aurait dû s'en sentir blessé, mais il s'en divertit. Il s'approcha lentement du Gryffondor rougissant jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques centimètres les séparent.

« C'est comme ça que tu le réconfortais... je suis jaloux Potter, susurra-t-il. »

Afflux de sang incontrôlé dans les joues d'Harry. _Et merde ! S'il s'approche encore je... je..._

« Je... non... enfin, si... mais j'ai... en fait...hem...voilà quoi. »

Draco sourit et se permit un petit rire qu'Harry trouva absolument craquant. Il se surprit à vouloir l'entendre encore et encore... si Draco avait hérité de l'allure de Ron, il avait au moins gardé sa voix au grand ravissement de notre Gryffondor.

« Es-tu toujours aussi éloquent , demanda le roux en s'approchant encore. »

Harry était perdu. Il avait fermé les yeux pour uniquement se délecter de la voix envoûtante du Serpentard. Au moins comme ça il pouvait imaginer le blond se tenir devant lui. Proche. Si proche.

Draco conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait saisit son visage en coupe et approcha ses lèvres de celles déjà entrouvertes d'Harry. Il mourrait d'envie de les dévorer encore. De redessiner leur courbes si parfaites. De les sentir frémir et les entendre supplier pour d'autres baisers.

Harry savait très bien ce que le grand Malfoy avait en tête. Ses sentiments étaient confus. D'une part, il désirait ardemment sentir Draco l'embrasser, mais d'autre part... il ne fallait pas oublier que c'étaient quand même les lèvres de Ron qui allaient se poser sur les siennes.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de t'embrasser Potter, souffla Draco proche de son éden. »

Bercé par la voix sensuelle du Serpentard, Harry faillit perdre le contrôle et avidement se jeter sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami (ne l'oublions pas) quand il fut sauvé par une voix criarde et irritante au possible.

_Pansy !_

Ramené sur terre de manière très brutale, il s'éloigna vivement du roux et par réflexe s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche. Draco, lui, se contenta de rire en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

Il ne le dirait pas, mais il était intérieurement content que Pansy soit arrivée à ce moment. Il avait failli céder à ses pulsions, et rien que l'idée d'imaginer les lèvres d'un Weasel sur celles si exquises d'Harry le répugnait.

_Putain de Londubat_, jura-t-il mentalement.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça , demanda Draco en souriant. Je ne t'ai même pas embrassé. »

Harry rougit. Il n'avait pas envie de dire qu'il avait trouvé l'idée d'embrasser Ron dégoûtante. Par déduction logique, Malfoy aurait compris : « C'est parce que ça n'allait pas être ta si merveilleuse bouche qui emprisonnerait la mienne. » Et il ne voulait certainement pas que Draco s'en vante. Alors il se contenta de hausser les épaules en regardant Pansy se précipiter vers eux.

Au lieu de se jeter sur Draco et de le serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses os commencer à craquer, comme elle le faisait d'ordinaire, elle s'arrêta pile devant le roux.

_Finalement, merci quand même Londubat_, pensa le Serpentard sarcastique.

Sans un regard pour Harry, elle pris une profonde inspiration et débita son discours d'excuses. Ce fut de longues... trèèèès longues minutes pour Draco. Il crût s'endormir à un moment, mais se ravisa et préféra couper court à tout ce flot de paroles dont il n'avait retenu que le début : « Pardon Drake... »

« Ecoute Pansy chérie, tu es pardonnée. C'est bon, dit-il fatigué. »

« Tu es sûr ? Drake tu sais, je ne voulais vraiment pas t'humilier, je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences de mes actes et bien sûr il a fallu que ce soient ses maudits Gryffondor qui m'en fassent la remarque, mais tu sais de toute façon comment ils sont. C'est exactement comme le jour où... blablabla et blabla... »

Draco poussa un soupir désespéré et chercha de l'aide du côté d'Harry, mais ce dernier était nonchalamment adossé contre un tronc d'arbre et... roupillait tranquillement. Draco fronça les sourcils.

_Si ce n'est pas de la solidarité ça !_, se dit-il cynique.

« Hey Potter, appela-t-il grognon coupant ainsi la parole à la Serpentarde brune, ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer. »

Harry grogna un borborygme incompréhensible que seul quelques initiés pouvaient comprendre, autrement dit personne mis à part lui et lui, mais ouvrit quand même un œil. Il vit le regard flamboyant d'éclair de Pansy et celui assez controversé de Draco. Il sourit, songeant que le Serpentard l'avait réveillé uniquement parce qu'il désirait être en ce moment même à sa place. C'est-à-dire loin du babillage ô combien ennuyeux de Pansy.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle Potter , demanda Pansy d'un ton cassant. »

Harry haussa les épaules et se rapprocha du duo.

« Je crois que Malfoy a compris que tu regrettais ton geste, répondit-il. »

Elle se retourna vers le roux et étudia longuement son regard.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Drake, répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois. Tu sais... si j'avais su que ça réveillerait une ancienne blessure, je peux t'assurer que je ne l'aurais jamais fait. »

Cette fois Draco fronça les sourcils. Il avait presque réussi à oublier ses souvenirs sinistres et ne voulait surtout pas que son amie aborde encore une fois le sujet. Il croisa le regard étrangement intense d'Harry et se dépêcha de répondre à Pansy avant que le Gryffondor ne décide lui aussi d'aborder ce sujet.

« Et bien, le mal est fait Pansy. Il ne sert à rien de revenir sur le passé. »

Et bien évidemment, Pansy, ne réfléchissant jamais avant de faire ce qui se transformait indubitablement en ce que Draco appelait « Manque de tact » autrement dit « Gaffe monumentale », reprit la parole.

« Tu sais... tu ne nous avais jamais vraiment parlé de ce que tu avais vu dans la sphère. »

« Ce n'est pas important, répliqua vivement le roux. »

« Oh que si ça l'est, insista-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'était pas important. Tu tremblais comme une feuille et pendant près d'une heure tu n'as pas dit un mot. Je m'en souviens. D'ailleurs, ton père nous avait interdit de te rendre visite les deux semaines suivantes. Pourquoi ? »

Cette fois, Draco était vraiment très contrarié. Pansy était certes bourrée de bonnes intentions, mais il n'avait pas envie de voir remonter à la surface le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu à l'époque. Il lança un regard noir et glacial à Pansy qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Même Harry qui avait suivi l'échange avec le plus grand intérêt tressaillit. C'est comme si un vent polaire venait de balayer les lieux et Harry cru presque voir des stalactites se former dans le paysage quand la voix profonde et froide de Draco s'éleva.

« Ca ne concerne personne d'autre que moi, c'est clair ? »

Pansy, droite comme un piquet ne put qu'acquiescer énergiquement de la tête. Sans un regard pour Harry, Draco s'éloigna rapidement d'un pas raide. Le Gryffondor incapable de bouger, le regarda s'éloigner, mais se ressaisit et le rejoignit rapidement. Il attrapa son bras et le força à l'attendre, alors que Pansy les suivait lentement.

« Et si nous allions rejoindre les autres aux Trois Balais , proposa Harry calmement. Je crois que nous avons tous besoin d'un bon verre. »

Draco ne répondit pas, mais accepta. Les deux garçons poursuivirent donc leur chemin, sans se rendre compte qu'ils se tenaient étroitement rapprochés l'un de l'autre, Harry n'ayant toujours pas libéré le bras du roux.

Pansy quant à elle ne pipa mot. Elle les observait de loin. Quelque chose sembla se briser en elle, mais elle n'en fit pas cas. Ses pensées dérivèrent alors lentement mais sûrement, vers le visage d'un jeune homme charmant. Un peu niais certes, mais tout à fait adorable. Inconsciemment, elle se prit à sourire et son cœur se réchauffa d'un coup. Elle trouva la force de rattraper ses deux compagnons et leur fit la conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**oOo**

Blaise soupira en roulant des yeux, et s'affala les bras en croix sur le large divan. Il s'était attendu à de la résistance certes, mais cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'il tentait de convaincre les deux belettes de prendre part à son plan, enfin... surtout Hermione. Parce que et Blaise le savait, Ron suivrait automatiquement sa petite amie chérie. C'était comme ça... on ne pouvait rien y faire. L'espèce mâle de la famille des Gryffondor serait toujours soumise à sa moitié.

Bref !

Il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse à les enrôler sinon tout ce dur labeur serait perdu. Quel dommage... tant de travail et d'intelligence gaspillés à cause d'un Gryffondor entêté ! Tssk... quel gâchis quand même.

« Ecoute Mione, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça après tout, dit Ron doucement. »

En réponse, il se reçut une œillade noire de la part de la jeune fille qui grogna presque, ce qui agaça considérablement le blond. Il savait que sa petite amie était têtue mais cette fois, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Certes, le plan de Blaise était bancal et prévoyait de violer au moins la moitié du règlement de Poudlard mais bon... c'était pour la bonne cause. Et puis... si l'on y regardais à deux fois, la perspective de passer une nuit hors de l'école, à boire et boire dans un bar, était assez, voire même _très_, alléchante.

Ron pris une grande inspiration et fit preuve de tout le courage pouvant caractériser un Gryffondor face à sa femelle en colère... les lionnes sont beaucoup plus féroces que les lions... c'est un fait.

« Mione, ma puce, c'est pour le bien d'Harry. Nous sommes ses amis et tout comme moi tu ne veux que son bonheur non ? »

Il espérait sincèrement que la flèche ait fait mouche et il retint sa respiration, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione consente enfin à détendre les traits crispés de son visage. Il sautilla presque de joie, mais évita tout de même le sourire triomphal du vainqueur par KO. Hermione avait beaucoup de réserves. D'ailleurs, Ron tout comme Blaise se doutait qu'elle allait y puiser abondamment avant d'abdiquer.

« J'ai envie de voir Harry heureux, c'est un fait... mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il le soit avec Malfoy, dit-elle en saisissant sa boisson. »

« Draco est quelqu'un de bien, défendit Blaise. »

« Ah, oui ? Mais il n'y a pas si longtemps il insultait Ron et Harry, répliqua-t-elle. »

« Il n'est plus le même, tu sais... »

Hermione tourna un regard surpris vers le blond. Décidément Ron avait énormément changé depuis qu'il avait le corps de Malfoy... Il prenait de plus en plus la défense du Serpentard. Ce qui était somme toute assez extraordinaire en soit... Si Harry était l'ennemi de Malfoy, Ron était sa Némésis numéro un. En effet, il n'y avait pas plus grande rivalité qui puisse exister que celle opposant les Malfoy aux Weasley. Depuis des décennies les deux familles s'affrontaient dans une guerre sans merci et entretenaient à travers les âges une haine commune et réciproque. Une haine qui avait commencé on ne sait trop comment... mais la rage était bien présente. Même après la bataille contre Voldemort, elle était toujours présente.

« Tu plaisante j'espère , s'exclama-t-elle presque. »

Le blond secoua lentement la tête.

« Ecoute... la veille c'est lui qui est venu te chercher dans le couloir, non ? C'est lui qui t'a réconforté. »

La jeune fille tressaillit. Ron avait raison... c'était Malfoy à la surprise générale qui était venu lui parler dans le couloir. Pas Harry, ni son petit ami, mais Malfoy. Malfoy qui pour une fois avait été compatissant et attentif, si l'on omettait la pointe typiquement Malfoyenne de sarcasme qui perçait dans sa voix.

_**«** Granger... je ne me suis pas déplacé pour rien alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de remonter dans mon estime et de cesser de pleurer comme une madeleine. Je ne supporte pas les filles qui chialent et encore moins celles que je considèrent comme des égales... tu es la seule avec Potter qui puisse un tant soit peu m'arriver à la cheville alors arrête tout de suite c'est clair ? Ce serait dommage de perdre l'estime de quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que moi, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« En quoi ça t'intéresse Malfoy ? Dis-moi pourquoi le sort d'une Sang-de-bourbe comme tu le dis si bien, t'intéresse ? »_

_« Granger, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis un gentleman, c'est tout. »_

_« Tu ne disais pas ça les années précédentes. »_

_« J'étais un jeune étalon fougueux. Beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis. »_

_« Malfoy... es-tu entrain d'essayer de me consoler ? »_

_« Je suis entrain de te parler Granger, avait-il répondu froidement. As-tu entendu un seul mot gentil de ma part ? »_

_« Plus que tu ne le crois Malfoy... »_

_Il avait soupiré avant de la prendre dans ses bras._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que... »_

_« Tais-toi Granger... j'ai le corps de ton inutile petit ami alors autant que tu en profites un peu, non ? D'ailleurs... et ne t'avise pas de le répéter, ça fait du bien de se sentir grand de temps en temps... »_

_Hermione avait pouffé de rire et s'était accrochée à la robe de sorcier du roux. _

_« Merci Malfoy... »_

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi... »_

_« Peu importe, merci... **»**_

Hermione soupira vaincue. Elle n'était pas certaine que Malfoy ait réellement changé, mais il était différent. Il avait le corps de Ron, mais que se passerait-il une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé son vrai corps ? Tout miser sur ça était très dangereux autant pour Harry que Malfoy... mais bon. Peut-être pouvait-elle exploiter cette nouvelle facette de Drago et tourner la situation à son avantage. C'était jouable.

Elle bu une gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

« Je ne suis pas certaine qu'Harry... »

« Oh, Mione mon amour crois-moi Harry a vraiment très envie de Malfoy, coupa doucement Ron. »

Elle leva un sourcil intrigué et le blond rosit quelque peu en détournant le regard.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ou que tu ne m'as pas dit Ron... »

« Potter t'a-t-il dit quelque chose à propos de Draco , demanda Blaise enthousiaste. »

Le blond rougit encore plus au souvenir d'un mini Harry tout à fait d'accord pour faire connaissance avec son homologue Serpentard et vice versa.

« Ron, insista sa petite amie. »

« EtbiendisonsqueHarryesttrèsréceptifaucorpsdeMalfoyetquecestréciproque, balança Ron d'une traite. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils cherchant à déchiffrer le charabia du blond, mais Blaise éclata littéralement de rire. La jeune fille se tourna illico vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Et bien, traduisit Blaise une fois son fou rire passé, j'avais raison. Ils se trouvent tous les deux bandants. »

« Je vois, soupira la Gryffondor. Et bien... vous êtes conscients que nous allons violer au moins la moitié du règlement de l'école en faisant ça... »

Blaise et Ron affichèrent un grand sourire ravi.

« Hum... Ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous le faites, répondit Blaise. »

Elle rougit, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ca fait longtemps que je dois avoir perdu l'image de la sainte petite étudiante, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Disons que tu as passé ta crise d'adolescence maintenant, dit Blaise. Alors c'est bon ? Vous marchez avec moi ? »

« Tope là, dit Ron en levant son verre. »

Et Blaise leva le sien en souriant triomphalement. Il avait réussi... tout fonctionnait à merveille. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les trois autres nigauds et la troisième partie de son plan serait mise en marche.

**oOo**

L'ambiance était à son paroxysme au Magic Izard Bar. En effet, après le retour des dit trois nigauds, toute la petite bande avait changé d'endroit à la demande de Blaise.

Et c'est justement ce dernier que l'on pouvait voir, debout sur une table entrain de se déhancher sensuellement au rythme langoureux d'un Joe Cocker à la voix puissante, sous l'œil amusé de ses comparses et celui plus lubrique des autres clients du bar.

A la fin de la chanson, une vague d'acclamation particulièrement enthousiaste accueillit la prestation du jeune Serpentard. Il éclata de rire faisant une élégante révérence à son public en délire, avant de descendre rejoindre un roux mort de rire.

« Alors, dit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules secouées de rire, je suis pardonné ? »

« Entièrement, répondit Draco en le gratifiant d'un baiser sur sa joue en sueur sous l'œil noir de trois Gryffondors dont l'un était plus dégoûté qu'autre chose. »

« Malfoy évite de poser _mes lèvres_ sur n'importe quoi, lança Ron en croisant les bras. »

Il haussa les épaules pour unique réponse et Pansy pris la parole.

« Hey quelqu'un a vidé mon verre de Vodka ! Blaise c'est toi, accusa-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers son ami. »

« Minute, dit-il en levant les mains, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe. D'abord il faut que je commette un crime et après on me fait porter le choixpeau ! »

« Pansy, dit Harry. C'est toi qui l'a vidé pendant le Blaise Show. Je crois que tu t'étais considérablement asséchée quand il a commencé à... »

« Ca va Potter, coupa-t-elle en rougissant. C'est bon. »

« Alors comme ça je t'ai excitée au point de te déshydrater ma jolie , lança Blaise tout sourire. »

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, répliqua la jeune fille agacée. »

« Mais tu sais très bien mon adorée que « Mi casa es tu casa », minauda Blaise. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire en comprenant le sous-entendu plus qu'explicite du Serpentard. Pansy rougit encore plus avant de lui envoyer une rondelle de citron en pleine figure.

« Crétin, ricana-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. »

« Muchas gracias, répliqua Blaise hilare. »

« J'ignorais que tu savais parler espagnol, dit Hermione. »

« Je ne vois pas qui te l'aurait dit, répondit le brun. Mais j'aime beaucoup cette langue, elle est sensuelle. »

« En on apprend tous les jours, dit Draco coupant court à la conversation. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait quelle heure il est , demanda soudain Harry. »

« Putain, s'exclama soudain Draco en regardant l'horloge du bar, on n'est pas dans la merde ! »

**oOo**

_Plus loin, dans une petite pièce éclairée seulement par quelques bougies : _

« MERDE ALORS, s'écrièrent deux jeunes hommes en regardant un petit chat aboyer férocement et un chien miauler apeuré. »

« Je ne savais pas que notre potion aurait de tel effets secondaires ! »

« Tu l'as dit bouffi ! Le chat était censé posséder les qualités du chien et pas... son âme. »

« Le fait est, amour, qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir d'échange de corps ! Normalement, il n'y a pas de réciprocité. Le chat devait simplement posséder une copie des qualités du chien. Et le chien n'aurait pas dû être affecté. »

« Un simple _copier/coller_ en somme... Tu sais quoi chéri ? Notre _Echangeur_ n'est pas si au point que cela... »

« Moui et tu sais à quoi je pense ? »

« Neville, répondit désespérément son compagnon. »

« Oui, Neville... il faut absolument qu'on le prévienne que la potion ne fonctionne pas ! Sinon... sinon il va échanger son corps avec... »

Mais il fut coupé par un petit bruit sourd contre la fenêtre de la pièce. Il se tourna et vit un superbe hiboux toquer contre le verre une lettre accrochée à son cou. Le garçon se dirigea vers la fenêtre, fit entrer l'animal et retira l'enveloppe couleur de pain. Il l'ouvrit et quelques minutes plus tard :

« BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

« Que se passe-t-il , demanda l'autre. »

« Je viens de recevoir un hiboux de Neville, il est dans une merde noire ! Nous et Blaise avec... »

« Putain ! On n'est pas dans la merde ! »


	10. Le secret de la sphère de vérité

L'ÉCHANGEUR

Auteuse : KKK

Titre : L'ECHANGEUR

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : **Yaoï, romance... Et OOC (mais vous verrez pourquoi) dans les prochains chapitres. Rating M, donc gare... ne lisez pas n'importe comment...**

Couple : Hum... Je reste dans la norme un tit blondinet énamouré d'un grand brun et inversement...

Disclaimer : Propriété exclusive de la sublimissime JKR

Statut : Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais faire.

Résumé : Hum... Avez-vous déjà songé à ce qui pourrait se passer si deux élèves de Poudlard échangeaient soudain leur corps ? Particulièrement quand ces derniers sont ennemis ?

Note : **Je sais que ce chapitre arrive extrêmement en retard mais j'avais je l'avoue un peu de mal à l'écrire. Mon retard s'explique d'autant que j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels à régler (problèmes dont je ne vous parlerais pas). J'espère que vous comprendrez et je m'excuse sincèrement pour le retard que j'ai pris. Merci d'avance pour votre compréhension et pour les reviews que je continue d'avoir sur cette fic. MERCI A VOUS TOUS ! **

**D'autre part, je tiens à vous informer que si mes up date sont déjà rares, elles le seront plus encore jusqu'à ce que je règle mes problèmes... disons qu'avec tout ça je n'ai pas franchement la tête à écrire. Notez cependant, que ça ne signifie pas que j'arrête d'écrire ou que je prend une pause. NON. J'aurais juste encore plus de retard à poster. **

**J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir. Sur ce : BONNE LECTURE QUAND MÊME ! **

**_Pour ma bêta lectrice ISHTAR : _**Ma chérie, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir envoyé ce chapitre pour le corriger ainsi que celui de Du sexe pour un Dîner mais disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire. Mais les prochains, je te les envoie c'est promis. En tout cas tu fais toujours un boulot superbe. Merci encore ! Kissouxxxx HK n.n...

**L'ECHANGEUR : **

_Chapitre 10 : _ Le secret de la Sphère de vérité et punition.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait quelle heure il est , demanda soudain Harry. »

« Putain, s'exclama soudain Draco en regardant l'horloge du bar, on n'est pas dans la merde ! »

Harry et Pansy se retournèrent d'un seul homme vers le roux, qui les yeux écarquillés fixait encore l'horloge.

« Comment ça on n'est pas dans la merde, demandèrent-ils ensemble une certaine pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. »

Draco leur montra la pendule d'un signe du menton, et les deux Poudlardiens blêmirent sans se douter des regards complices que se lançaient désormais nos trois comparses de fraudes.

Pansy se leva brusquement, les mains sur ses joues et répétant sa litanie du malheur comme pour se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas dans la réalité. Que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et qu'ils n'avaient pas manqué les calèches pour rentrer à Poudlard.

« Pasvrainonpasvrainonpasvrainonpasvrai... »

« Pans, calme-toi, intervint Blaise étrangement calme. »

« Comment veux-tu qu'elle se calme ! s'exclama Harry. Non mais tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que nous avons manqué les calèches pour rentrer à Poudlard ! »

« Oh t'excite pas le Gryffy okay. Bon, on a manqué les calèches mais ce n'est pas un drame. »

« Blaise soit t'es con, soit tu le fais exprès, s'agaça Draco. Tu sais très bien que le nouveau règlement de Poudlard veux que _tous_ les élèves rentrent en calèche à l'heure prévue parce que _toutes_ les calèches seront vérifiées pour voir s'il ne manque pas de sales gosses ! Et vu l'heure qu'il est les profs doivent déjà être entrain de nous rayer de la liste de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour nous mettre sur celle des plus longues retenues de l'histoire de Poudlard ! »

« Tout ça parce que l'année dernière des crétins ont trouvé le moyen de se perdre sur le chemin du retour, soupira le Serpentard brun non sans un théâtral geste de la main. »

« Crétins ou pas, nous sommes bel et bien dans la merde, poursuivit Harry en se massant désespérément la nuque. »

« Mais faut pas qu'on traîne ici, lança Pansy effarée. Il faut qu'on rentre tout de suite. Avec un peu de chance ils n'ont pas remarqué notre absence. »

« Ne rêve pas, fit Hermione en sirotant tranquillement sa bièraubeurre. Tout comme Malfoy l'a si bien dit, ça doit faire un moment maintenant qu'ils ont dû nous mettre sur liste noire. Il est un peu plus de neuf heure je te rappelle. »

« Mais comment diable peux-tu être aussi calme Granger, s'exclama Pansy mi-exaspérée mi-perplexe. »

Cette réflexion déclancha un mécanisme chez Harry et Draco qui se lancèrent un regard entendu. La situation était des plus critiques –enfin tout dépends du point de vue auquel on se place- et le calme devrait depuis longtemps déjà avoir fait place à la panique _générale_... Or, il semblait bien que certaine personne ne soient pas beaucoup affectées par cet état de cause. Quelque chose n'allait pas et l'air de ne pas y toucher des trois lurons concernés ne trompait pas les deux garçons.

« C'est vrai ça, fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Blaise, Weasley et toi Granger, ne semblez pas être très contrariés. »

« Toi plus encore Mione, ajouta Harry suspicieusement, puisque te connaissant tu devrais être la plus hystérique de nous six. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et reposa sa chope.

« Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça, répondit-elle sereinement. Nous sommes déjà « dans la merde » comme vous le dite si bien, et nous savons ce qui nous attend quand nous rentrerons. Certes, ça me contrarie autant que vous parce que je ne suis pas du tout adepte des retenues ou autre forme de punition, mais nous ne pouvons pas retourner en arrière. Ce qui est fait est fait et plutôt que de songer à quelle genre de torture les professeurs vont nous infliger dès notre retour au château, mieux vaut continuer de profiter de la soirée. Comme ça au moins, nous n'auront pas été punis pour rien. »

Elle acheva son petit discours en souriant pleinement. Ron lança un regard admiratif à sa petite amie, tandis que Blaise se félicitait mentalement d'avoir demandé à Granger de participer à son plan. C'est qu'elle méritait sa réputation d'intello la Miss-je-sais-tout, finalement. De leur côté, Harry, Draco et Pansy soupiraient vaincus. Hermione avait parfaitement raison, au fond. Pourquoi essayer d'arranger une situation perdue d'avance ? Autant en profiter puisqu'ils étaient là.

Et l'ambiance repartie comme en quarante, chacun ayant plus ou moins acceptés son futur triste sort et certains sans se douter des intentions particulières de trois camarades d'aventures.

**oOoOoOo**

_Plus loin, dans une petite pièce éclairée seulement par quelques bougies : _

« Alors Fred ? »

Le rouquin s'avança tête et épaules basses, inquiétant davantage son jumeau.

« Je viens de parler à Dumbledore par cheminée, et mon cher frère nous sommes bel et bien dans la panade. »

« À ce point là ? »

« Je dirais même plus « A ce point là », répondit Gorge en soupirant. »

« Ne me dis pas que Neville a déjà utilisé la potion, fit Fred en écarquillant les yeux. »

« Je ne te le dirais pas. »

« Alors... Alors ça veut dire que... qu'il a... qu'il a échangé son corps avec... avec... »

« Oh non ! Heureusement pour nous il n'a pas eut le temps de _l_'asperger avec notre _Echangeur_. »

Fred fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Je ne comprend pas. »

« Et bien, je dirais que la situation est pire. »

« Pire ! »

« Oui pire. En fait il a fait tombé le flacon et c'est Ron et Malfoy qui ont échangé leur corps. »

Fred se pétrifia sur place, droit comme un « i », les yeux complètement exorbités et le visage figé sur une grimace des plus éloquentes. Gorge quant à lui, s'assit à la table, plongeant son visage dans ses bras.

« Ron et Malfoy vont nous tuer, couina Fred au bout de quelques longues minutes. »

Gorge eut un rire sans joies et releva la tête.

« Amour, dit-il, je crois que tu n'as pas toute ta tête. Ron et Malfoy, ce n'est que de la gnognotte comparé à ce que MAMAN va nous faire subir. »

Un frisson parcourut ledit amour et il s'effondra dans un « pouf » sonore au sol. Gorge soupira et se massant lentement la tempe.

« Quelle idée stupide de parier avec Blaisou ! M'enfin ça avait l'air marrant au départ... Jouer les Cupidons des amours les plus improbables de Poudlard c'était une idée marrante au début. Comment Blaise a-t-il réussi à nous entraîner dedans ? Dah oui je m'en souviens... bref ! Là n'est pas la question. C'aurait été horrible que Neville ait échangé son corps avec Malfoy... mais en même temps la sentence aurait été plus douce et puis on ne savait pas que notre potion divergeait autant de notre idée de départ. Quand la femme qui nous a donné la vie va apprendre que Ronny-king a échangé son corps avec Malfoy elle va nous la reprendre illico. Mais tout n'est pas perdu. Il nous suffit de trouver le bon antidote et tout rentrera dans l'ordre et avec un peu de chance maman n'en saura rien... Oui. Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de réparer notre connerie... »

Fort du courage qu'il venait de s'octroyer, Gorge se leva et s'approcha de son frère toujours inconscient. Il sourit et entreprit de le réveiller de la manière la plus douce qui soit... avant de lui faire part de ses réflexions. S'il devait mourir de la main de sa mère... autant en profiter un peu avant non ?

**oOoOoOo**

_De retour au Magic Izard Bar, 23H30 : _

Un débat des plus intéressants s'y déroulait.

« Tout ce qui intéresse les gens c'est l'argent et le sexe, clama haut et fort un certain Gryffondor brun de notre connaissance. »

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, renchéri un rouquin en brandissant son verre de Tequila. »

« Pas d'accord, lancèrent Hermione et Pansy d'une même voix. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? répliquèrent les deux concernés. »

« Tout simplement parce que l'amour est encore plus important, répondit Pansy. »

« Parfaitement, approuva Hermione en hochant la tête de haut en bas. L'amour est le sentiment le plus puissant qui existe. »

« Raah les filles, fit Draco en roulant des yeux. Toutes les mêmes. Votre romantisme exagéré est écoeurant ! »

« Mouais, dit Harry en passant un bras autour des épaules du rouquin. Aujourd'hui les gens ne sont intéressés que par l'argent et le sexe. S'ils ont les poches pleines ils sont obsédés par le sexe ! »

Draco saisit Harry par la taille et poursuivit :

« Et inversement, s'ils ont le sexe ils sont obsédés par leur compte en banque. »

Puis ils se lancèrent un regard complice avant de conclure d'une triomphale réplique puant l'alcool :

« Et s'ils ont les deux, ils donnent aux œuvres caritatives parce qu'ils se sentent coupables ! »

Et là, ils partirent d'un grand éclat de rire suivit de près par Ron et Blaise qui commandaient d'autres bouteilles d'alcool en tout genre.

Force est de constater mes chers lecteurs que l'atmosphère était des plus guillerettes. Nos six Poudlardiens d'infortunes avaient d'un commun accord décidé de se saouler pour oublier leur malheur. Enfin... dans la mesure où on omettait que Blaise, Hermione et Ron avaient dû batailler ferme pour réussir à faire prendre une goutte d'alcool supplémentaire à leurs amis.

Harry et Draco avait opté pour de la Tequila. Pansy restait fidèle à sa Vodka qu'elle partageait gracieusement avec Ron. Enfin, Hermione et Blaise se délectait de cocktails en tout genre.

Blaise était positivement ravi. Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. La troisième partie de son plan roulait pépère et il espérait que ça ne changerait pas en cour de soirée. De toute façon, son plan « Mieux se connaître pour s'apprécier » ne pouvait que fonctionner...

« _Phase 1 : Convaincre les deux alter ego de Potter de désobéir au règlement de Poudlard. Succès total. Si Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas été dans le coup je doute sincèrement que j'aurais pu à moi tout seul tous les distraire suffisamment longtemps pour que nous manquions les calèches. _

_Phase 2 : Beuverie général et ivresse. Succès total. Encore une fois Hermione et Ron n'ont pas été inutiles. Et puis, rien de mieux que l'alcool pour délier les langues et s'ouvrir aux autres. _

_Phase 3 : Rapprochements des deux princes. Succès total. Potter et Draco bras dessus bras dessous, riant et chahutant à gorge déployée... si c'est pas du rapprochement ça. Blaise tu est génial !_

_Ne reste plus que les phases 4 : « Apprendre à mieux se connaître », 5 : « Isoler mes deux rats de laboratoire » et 6 : « Leur faire cracher le morceau » et je serais définitivement proclamé meilleur stratège du monde !_

_Phase 4 : Apprendre à mieux se connaître. Enclenchée. _»

Et alors qu'il revenait peu à peu à la réalité, il s'aperçut que la conversation avait changé de cap. Ron était debout, les mains sur les hanches avec un air sévère plaqué au visage.

« On ne joue pas avec la nourriture ! Quand j'avais votre âge je ne mangeais pas à ma faim ! dit-il d'une voix anormalement aigue. »

Blaise éclata de rire suivit par toute l'assemblée. Ron était parti dans une imitation plutôt bien réussi de sa mère.

« Ma mère ne manque jamais une occasion de nous culpabiliser, fit le blond en s'asseyant. »

« Bah au moins toi t'as de la chance, lança Pansy. La mienne n'a que deux façons de parler... fort et très fort. En plus elle est hyper protectrice ! C'est d'un chiant ! »

Le Serpentard brun ne pu que faire un sourire éclatant. Quoi de mieux que commencer par connaître les parents d'autrui pour connaître autrui ? Certes, Draco et Harry en connaissaient déjà un bout sur les parents de l'autre, mais ce n'était que la façade. Restait à gratter le fromage pour atteindre les pommes de terre...

« La mienne, poursuivit Hermione, est hyper sensible. Rien d'extraordinaire à cela sauf si on la voit pleurer à chaude larme parce que le prix du Gigot a augmenté ou bien parce que son poulet manquait d'une rikiki pincée de sel. »

Ron, Blaise et Pansy rirent de bon cœur, mais Harry et Draco étaient soudain beaucoup plus calmes. Leur changement d'humeur ne passa pas inaperçu et Harry prit la parole.

« Je crois que c'est la mienne qui remporte la palme, dit-il amer. Elle m'a donné la vie et j'ai à peine eut le temps de faire un gazouillis qu'elle se faisait flinguer par un mage noir psychopathe en pleine crise de mégalomanie. Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était par amour qu'elle avait sacrifié sa vie au profit de la mienne, mais moi je pense plutôt que c'était parce qu'en réalité Lily Potter n'était qu'une suicidaire en puissance. Elle cachait bien son jeu non ? Vous en pensez quoi ? »

Un silence gêné et légèrement désorienté répondit au Survivant et ce dernier repris une grande gorgée de Tequila avant de se mettre à sucer son quart de citron. Ron et Hermione étaient tous deux sidérés d'entendre Harry parler ainsi de sa mère, lui, qui même sans l'avoir connu la chérissait de toute son âme.

« Nan, fit Draco rompant le silence pesant. C'est la mienne la meilleure ! C'était une menteuse invétérée, une vraie mythomane. Quand j'étais petit, j'avais vu quelque chose d'horrible et elle m'avait promis de ne jamais me quitter et d'être toujours là pour moi, quoi qu'il arrive. J'avais vu une effrayante représentation du futur... de _mon_ futur. »

Le roux avisa les mines mi-intriguées mi-curieuses de son auditoire et poursuivit le récit d'un cauchemar.

« Elle était prisonnière de Voldy. Je marchais dans un couloir sombre aux pavés glacés. J'étais pieds nus et je n'avais pour seul vêtement qu'une sorte de chiffon sale et crasseux. J'avais froid... j'avais peur... je cherchais mes parents. Puis j'ai entendu des cris. J'ai reconnu la voix de ma mère. Elle suppliait. J'entendais : « _Non, je vous en prie ne faites pas ça... je vous en supplie laissez-moi... _» J'entendais ses pleurs, ses geignements de douleurs et puis je me suis tout à coup retrouvé dans une pièce. À l'époque je n'aurais su vous dire quel genre de pièce il s'agissait, mais aujourd'hui, je sais que c'était une salle de torture. Ma mère était là... implorant, gémissant, mendiant la grâce... elle était écartelée sur une croix en forme de X, ses membres attachés aux extrémités. Elle ne portait en tout et pour tout que de lourdes chaînes s'enroulant comme des serpents autour de son corps. Elle se faisait violer par tous les mangemorts. Puis, je l'ai vu se faire fouetter, battre, lacérée... Je l'ai vu subir moult _Endoloris_ avant de misérablement crever d'un _Avada Kedavra_ et de laisser son corps sans vie tomber dans une flaque assez impressionnante de sang. Quand je le lui ai raconté elle m'a juré sur la tombe de nos ancêtres que jamais il ne lui arriverait une telle chose. Elle m'a menti. Parce qu'elle est morte exactement de cette manière. Marrant non ? Non, bien entendu, parce que le plus drôle dans cette histoire, c'est que ma mère ne cessait de me tanner avec ses « Un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas », « Un Malfoy ne supplie pas », « Un Malfoy ne se laisse pas dominer ». Quelle blague ! conclu-t-il avec un immense sourire acerbe. »

À ce moment précis l'ambiance fondit comme neige au soleil, faisant place à un silence lourd et choqué. Pansy avança une main compatissante et la posa sur celle de l'ex-blondinet.

« Oh, Drake... murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. »

Le rouquin retira prestement sa main pour se saisir de son verre d'alcool avant de l'engloutir d'une traite et de sourire.

« Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. C'est bien vous qui vouliez savoir ce que j'avais vu dans la Sphère non ? L'une des raisons pour lesquelles Draco Malfoy l'aristocrate, propre sur lui, avait pissé dans son froc à l'âge de onze ans ? »

Puis en direction de Pansy il continua :

« Toi qui voulait savoir pourquoi mon père m'avait interdit de sortir juste après, Pans ? Pourquoi je tremblais comme une feuille ne prononçant pas un mot pendant des heures ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous faites ses têtes de déterrés. »

Voilà donc ce qui avait terrorisé Draco quand il n'avait qu'onze ans... Voilà ce qu'il avait vu dans la Sphère de vérité. C'était effroyable.

Pansy et Hermione avaient les larmes aux yeux. Ron était figé par l'effroi et Blaise –malgré le cri de joie que poussait son subconscient- avait baissé la tête.

Harry, lui, sentait comme une lame fouiller ses entrailles. Il avait mal... oui, il avait mal pour Malfoy, mais en même temps il avait appris que la fatalité était le lot de tous et que personne n'y échappait. Aussi triste et injuste que puisse paraître le destin, il fallait l'accepter et vivre avec. Rien ne sert de se torturer l'esprit sur ce que la vie vous fait subir... cela ne mène nulle part et Harry l'avait appris à ses dépens. Quelque part, il venait d'être implicitement lié à Draco et il en était heureux.

Alors il fit une chose à laquelle personne ne s'y attendait, s'attirant les regards noirs de ses amis. Il éclata de rire. Un tonitruant et joyeux éclat de rire.

« Harry ! le molesta Hermione outrée par le comportement peu avenant de son ami. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! ajouta durement Pansy. »

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. Il avait les côtes en feu et ce fut une magistrale gifle de Ron qui le calma instantanément. Le brun cligna une fois puis deux fois des yeux avant de soupirer en ce grattant le haut du crâne.

« Bah quoi ? dit-il alors que son ami le fusillait du regard. »

« Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de compassion pour Malfoy, lui reprocha le blond. »

« Et pourquoi faire Weasley ? intervint Draco. De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait. Ma mère est morte et on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Le destin avait prédit la manière dont elle allait mourir et qu'y aurais-je pu hein ? Rien. Parce que, quoi qu'on fasse le destin gagne toujours. D'ailleurs je n'en veux pas à Potter. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui en voudrais ? Il a été le seul à deviner que le rire est mieux que les larmes. Il est le seul à savoir que je déteste que l'on s'apitoie sur mon sort. »

Ron écarquilla les yeux et voulu protesté mais _son cœur_ l'en empêcha. Bien que tout ceci était confus, il comprit le message que le cœur de Draco lui avait fait passer : « _Un Malfoy n'a besoin de la pitié de personne. _» Puis il secoua la tête en poussant un faux soupir désespéré.

« Vous êtes bourrés tous les deux ! Mais bien... Ronds comme des bidons. » _Néanmoins, une fois les effets de l'alcool passés, vous le regretterez tous les deux mes enfants, ajouta-t-il mentalement. _

Draco et Harry se lancèrent une œillade avant de repartir sur les douces et apaisante voies du rire. Hermione et Pansy dont le taux d'adrénaline avait définitivement chuté laissèrent les deux saoulards se perdre dans leur jeu quelque peu malsain pour entamer une conversation sur le pourquoi du comment les garçons sont plus complexes contrairement aux mœurs. Blaise, quant à lui, se sentait mitigé.

Il ne savait plus s'il devait se réjouir ou non... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable et incroyablement con. Il savait que le secret de la Sphère de vérité avait beaucoup touché Draco mais il ne c'était pas attendu à ce genre de révélation. S'il avait su... Il n'aurait certainement pas forcé les choses. Il n'aurait certainement pas poussé Draco à se rendre dans cette boutique, s'il avait su que les souvenirs de son meilleur ami étaient aussi abominables.

Bien entendu, tout ceci ne serait pas sans conséquences. Blaise savait que Draco, une fois le cerveau décompressé de toutes traces d'alcool, allait amèrement regretter de s'être ainsi dévoilé. L'alcool avait été une mauvaise idée, le Serpentard venait de le réaliser. Il réalisait également, et n'en doutait pas, que c'était de sa faute... Draco avait souffert, souffrait et allait de nouveau souffrir à cause de lui... Blaise s'en voulait énormément, mais quelque part, il était persuadé que tout ceci ne pouvait être que bon.

Le secret de Draco avait rapproché Harry de lui... Notre comploteur le sentait. Bien que le départ fut périlleux et quelque peu tordu, la phase 4 : « Apprendre à mieux se connaître » ne faisait que commencer. Elle allait être la plus longue et difficile entreprise concoctée par les bons soins de Blaise, mais elle serait assurément la plus productive. Cependant, pour ce soir, mieux valait laisser de côté la phase 4 et attendre patiemment que les esprits s'éclaircissent. Et puis ne disait-on pas qu'il fallait souffrir pour être heureux ?

Gardant courage et s'intimant mentalement d'aller s'excuser auprès de Draco le lendemain, Blaise sourit.

Il allait commander quelques petits trucs à becter quand une voix grave, caverneuse et dangereusement cadavérique s'éleva dans l'atmosphère comme l'épée de Damoclès qui contre toute attente s'abat durement sur votre tête.

« Quel charmant spectacle. »

Nos six compagnons se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour tomber sur les regards lourdement désapprobateurs et un chouïa colériques de deux Directeurs de maison.

« Hey ! s'exclama gaiement Draco beurré comme un p'tit Lu. Les profs ont décidé de nous rejoindre et de faire la fiesta avec nous ! »

« 'Voulez boire un coup Professeur Rogue ? demanda Harry en levant son verre, non sans en renverser la moitié sur la table. »

« Oops ! » fut le cri du cœur de quatre élèves.

_**À SUIVREUH... ;)**_

Bien. J'espère avoir satisfait la curiosité de certains d'entre vous, qui désespéraient de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la Sphère de vérité... En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quelques peu éclairé sur la suite des évènements, parce que mine de rien... l'histoire avance encore lol. Et beaucoup de mystères restent à êtres élucidés.

Du genre : **Pourquoi Neville voulait asperger Malfoy avec l'Echangeur ? Quel est le rôle de Blaise et des jumeaux ? Quelle est la récompense de Blaise ? Comment Ron et Draco retrouverons leur corps et surtout quand ? Comment évoluera la situation entre Harry et Dray ? Qui commence à faire battre le cœur de Pansy ? Comment Blaise s'y prendra-t-il pour rapprocher les deux princes ? Quel autre couple s'est-t-il promis de caser ensemble ? Neville se réveillera-t-il un jour ? Que va-t-il arriver à nos six camarades de route que les profs ont chopés ?**

Ça en fait des questions hein ? mdr... et je suis certaines qu'il y en a d'autres en plus lol. Bref !

Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Merci de me lire.

Kiss HK ;)


End file.
